Satisfy My Soul
by CopraMeow
Summary: They say nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? Or so Deidara thought when her eyes fell on a pair of amber eyes. Follow her as she pesters Kidd and explores the Grand Line! Kidd x OC. Swears, humor and a sweet savoury romance ahead!
1. Snake Island

Satisfy my soul

* * *

˝Gimme that!˝- a female voice shrieked in the tavern. The guests already used to such behaviour only continued to drink and attend to their business.

˝Oi las cut the crap, I just wanna see!˝-Ol' Mick said. Bartender and tavern wrench. But you said Mick? Eh, well Mick is genderfluid – depending on the mood he woke up that day he'll be either woman or man. It didn't matter to the guests as long as ale flowed.

Life on Snake Island wasn't that eventful. A few bar fights, a donkey racing and the occasional pirates. Nothing special on the edge of the Grand Line. The most exciting thing about the damn winter island must be the shape – snakelike. But nobody remembers how the island got it's shape.

Nobody gave a damn honestly.

Deidara pouted and waited for Mick to inspect her letter, it was from one of her friends aboard a pirate ship. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

˝I see, she's doing well with that man. Why on earth did she join him?˝- Mick mused and returned the letter.

˝Why do you even care and my cup is empty!˝- Deidara said and threw it at him. Mick snickered and caught it mid air.

˝Ahh still sharp as ever, ain't a bit early for ale dear?˝- he teased

˝Miiiiiiiiiiiiick˝- Deidara wailed.

˝Hai, hai calm down will ya?˝- Pouring the ale he grinned. What's with the awful grinning today? Deidara sighed as the bitter liquid touched her tongue.

˝You miss her, eh?˝

˝Yeah˝

˝Then leave˝

˝I can't˝

˝Says who?˝

˝Me˝- Folding her arms she slouched on the bar counter and watched the tavern. Drunks, hoes and little criminals. When will something exciting happen?She watched as Donna, one of their hoes ( biggest tits in town) made her way to her.

˝What a pretty face, such a shame it's frowning all the time˝- her thick creolean accent laced every word.

˝I'm bored Donna˝- Deidara muttered and collected her long hair in a bun.

˝Why don't you entertain yourself?˝

˝How?˝

˝Oh you know...˝-Donna's eyes twinkled as she eyes Mick who grinned.

˝It's not even noon for fucks' sake!˝- He bellowed.

˝So what! let the poor girl have her fun!˝- Donna said and grabbed Deidara's hand hoisting her up ˝Now dear˝- and Donna started to sing:

_**WE SHOULD DIE FOR THE THINGS WE BELIEVE IN**__**  
**__**BUT LIVE OUR LIVES IN THE DARK, SELF-DECEIVING**__**  
**__**IN THE SNOW, ALL THE WORLD THAT WE KNEW IS ICE ...and so we are: COLD, DEAD AND GONE**__**  
**__**SHINE A LIGHT TILL THE DARK SKY IS BURNING**__**  
**__**WOLVES ARE HOWNLING AND FORTUNE IS TURNING**__**  
**__**BUT OUR HEARTS AND THE WORDS THAT WE SAY ARE ICE ...and so we are: COLD, DEAD AND GONE .**_

By the end of the chorus Deidara was singing with her voice full of pride and she even climbed on the bar counter. It was easy to sway her young heart to sing. Only through her singing she expressed her thoughts, emotions and dreams.

She was the daughter of the only Doctor on Snake Island – moody and loud. Doc Newland raised her as a proud woman, strong and well read as well as acquainted with his profession. It was a few years ago, when Mia was still here...

* * *

*flashback*

* * *

_˝CAAATCH MEEE˝- Young Deidara yelled as she ran through the freshly fallen snow in her small blue coat. She was barely 8 years old, full of life. Her best friend Mia, a scrawny little raven girl chased after her. They would often play hide and seek in Deidara's father's clinique. _

_˝WAIT!˝- The younger one yelled out of breath as her blonde friend entered the glass house. It was a peculiar see through house, filled with plants and various herbs Doc Newland used to cure his patients. Mia remembered the old man, wide grinned and with his blonde hair all over the place. He had kind eyes and treated her as if she was his own and not like an orphan. _

_That day he was busy, so busy. Mia and Deidara wandered through the glass house as a string of curses echoed from the glass walls. Doc Newland was brewing something and it was making him mad._

_˝Why the flying fuck wont it turn green!? Argh!˝- They stepped closer and stared wide eyed. The once clean table where herbs were grinded and pressed in tablets was in chaos. Strewn petri shells, syringes and various lab equipment lay, dirty and green. Everything was sickly green._

_˝Father?˝- Deidara asked as she approached her father._

_˝Oh Deidara? Is that you? I haven't seen you...˝- Doc Newland turned and Deidara screamed. His eyes, once light green and full of life were milky white. ˝Deidara!? What's wrong?!˝- concern filled his voice._

_˝Father your eyes!˝- Diedara muttered and stepped back._

_˝Hmm what about them? Ah, turn on the light will you? I can't see a thing. You see I was making this new drug to help prevent scurvy and rubbed my eyes. And poof the lights went out. That damn bulb again, I really should fix it...˝- Doc Newland grumbled and grinned. Mia and Deidara both screamed. With his wide grin and milky eyes he looked like some sort of monster to both of them._

_˝Father, it's broad daylight. You're eyes are white˝- Diedara said in a small voice and hugged Mia._

_˝Oh it...it is...˝- Slowly his voice came out and he collapsed._

_˝FATHER!˝- Both girls screamed. _

_Doc Newland coughed and blood came out. His breath became hoarse and shallow._

_˝Deidara...oh my Dei...what have...I...done..*cough* the patients..*cough* take care...˝- and with his last breath Doc Newland stared in the void with milky eyes. Deidara screamed as a sob tore it's way though her throat and cried._

_Her father was dead._

_In an instant._

*end flashback*

* * *

*on the sea*

˝Raise the sails!˝

˝LOWER THE SAILS, SHUT THE FUCK UP DEAN!˝

˝Prepare the anchor!˝

˝Get ready for land!˝

Orders and yelling were heard on the ship od the Kidd pirates. They were reaching a winter island, the last before the Grand Line. The whole crew was excited.

This was it. Their dreams so close.

˝What are you smirking about, Kidd?˝- Killer, first man on board of the Kidd Pirates asked.

˝I want booze a good woman and then sail the Grand Line. It's simple as that.˝- The fire haired Captain answered and grinned in the distance. He could already smell it.

˝How long until we reach shore?˝- He asked Wire, a tall man wearing a trident and a pointy eared cloak.

˝Not long, master Kidd˝- came the calm reply. Kidd grinned to himself and returned his eyes on the shore

* * *

*in the tavern*

* * *

Deidara was ecstatic. The song, they lyrics or was it the ale? No matter what it was her mind and heart were elsewhere. She was immersed in her singing and dancing on tables and didn't even notice the two figures watching her from the bar.

_**Get a ship and a crew of three**__**  
**__**And search the foreign lands**__**  
**__**And when the wind of hell embraces thee**__**  
**__**You'll gain the idol of many hands**__**A black sky above, our kingdom beneath**__**  
**__**Die in the waves or live on your knees**_

˝Look at her! She's too young to spend her days on this shitty island.˝- Mick said.

˝I know but she's so stubborn! She thinks she has to stay here because of her father's last words!˝- Donna added.

˝But it's been 14 years. It's time for her to live. Maybe a pirate ship? She seems fond of the idea and well...the song˝- Mick chuckled and turned his eyes to the singing girl.

_**Come, raise the flag of the fallen**__**  
**__**We reign the storm and the seas**__**  
**__**And live our lives on the brink of death**__**  
**__**WE'RE PIRATES! When we are free**__**Prove your courage and touch the gruesome winged devil**__**  
**__**Trust the navigator's head**__**  
**__**For all the rum and grog don't forget to revel**__**  
**_

_**For tomorrow you could be dead**_

* * *

*on the shore*

* * *

˝You have exactly 2 days before we set sail. Enjoy it while you can bastards!˝- Captain Kidd yelled and was met with a cheer of „Aye sir!˝. The crew scattered in various directions. TO each is own – booze, gamble od women. The Kidd pirates were simple men od simple pleasures.

Captain Kidd grinned to himself as he neared the tavern. The sign above read : Cheerful Matey. He snickered and entered followed by Killer, Wire and Heat. His most trusted mates and the core of the Kidd pirates. Immidietly his eyes fell on the blonde dancing and sining on the tables.

_**Come, raise the flag of the fallen**__**  
**__**We reign the storm and the seas**__**  
**__**And live our lives on the brink of death**__**  
**__**WE'RE PIRATES! When we are free**__**Prove your courage and touch the gruesome winged devil**__**  
**__**Trust the navigator's head**__**  
**__**For all the rum and grog don't forget to revel**__**  
**__**For tomorrow you could be dead**_

Her voice boomed in the dingy tavern. Her blood-red shash fluttered with her movements. He wondered how he didn't hear her steps in those combat boots, they made no sound. All he could hear was her clear voice and the sharp green eyes which landed on his amber ones as the last line was sung

_**Come, raise the flag of the fallen**__**  
**__**We reign the storm and the seas**__**  
**__**And live our lives on the brink of death**__**  
**__**WE'RE PIRATES! When we are free**_

She stopped on a table and breathed heavily. A wild mass of blonde hair surrounded her face and she huffed and jumped down.

˝Ah dear, already done?˝- Donna came to her

˝Someone has to take care of the clinique˝ - Diedara said and drowned the last of her ale aiming for the exit. Captain Eustass Kidd stood there, still staring at the blonde.

˝Booze and hoes, Kidd?˝- Killer asked but was met with silence.

˝Booze and her.˝

* * *

a/n 1: Yes the name was inspired by Naruto. But my Deidara is a girl

a/n 2: The song lyrics belong to Orden Ogan in the songs : We Are Pirates and What we believe in

a/n 3: Heavily inspired by "Black Sails" . .IT.

a/n 4 : matey = A piratical way to address someone in a cheerful, if not necessarily friendly, fashion.

a/n 5: I don't own One Piece. sadly. :(

Read and review! it makes me write more :D


	2. If I never see your face again

Chapter 2. If I never see your face again

* * *

Deidara mused to herself as the faces of the pirates vanished. She caught eyes of them the instant they walked in the tavern. You really couldn't miss them. Pirates. Just the mere word made her shiver in excitement

_**Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
I don't know if I will find you  
But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you**_

She shook her head and walked along the narrow streets. Her fathers clinique was at the far end, just under the peak on Snake Island. It was the sunniest and warmest part of the island. Deidara sang to herself softly and eyed the ocean below. The vast, pure blue called out to her.

Funny how a huge amount of water seemed so mesmerizing. Deidara stopped in the middle of the street and sighed. Squinting she could already see the clinique and yet a few steps away from the ship. The massive galleon rocked lightly in the bay. A black flag hoisted, with a peculiar jolly roger.

Deidara inhaled deeply and continued to the clinique. What's wrong with me? A mesely gang of pirates show up and I act like a little giddy girl. I have a job to do and a promise to keep.

_Lucky you...got our chance to get away from this place... _Deidara thought with a frown as she reached the clinique. The sturdy, grayish house stood firm against snow and sun alike. She could see a small group of pirates bickering, some cradling their arms and others yelling at a woman.

Neida – The only nurse on Snake Island, she used to work for Diedara's father and continued to lecture and help when he passed away. The woman was a rock. Appereance wise and character wise. Deidara watched with a small giggle as the pirates fled the now angry woman.

˝Consider this a warning pirate scum! The young lady wont help you if you continue with this nonsense!˝- Neida yelled and huffed. Deidara would flinch at her nickname „yound lady" she preferred Dea. It was simple.

˝Gentlemen, stand in line I will help you shortly˝- Deidara said smiled at them. Neida snickered and ushered her inside.

˝They're a lively bunch˝- she said and winked.

˝Not you too!˝

˝Mick and Donna said the same?˝

˝What do you think? Call the first one in˝- Deidara said in an attempt to change the subject. Those three will be the death of me. She adjusted her stethoscope as a small boy came in. He was shaking and squinting at her.

˝Hello there, what's your name? I'm Doc Dea˝- Deidara said and hunched in her white robes giving the small boy a wide smile.

˝Uhm I'm Nate M'am but I can't see...˝- The small boy said. Deidara frowned and called him closer.

˝I'm going to examine you, okay?˝- The small boy was hoisted on the cot and hugged himself. ˝Are you cold?˝- he shook his head.

˝I wanna see M'am˝- he said and Deidara inhaled sharply. Stay focused. He's not..Breathe.

˝I want you to open your eyes˝- her voice came out steady and she was grateful for that.

˝But everything is blurry!˝- the boy whined. Deidara smiled.

˝Wait one second˝- she retrieved two pairs of glasses and tried the first one.

˝How's this?˝

˝Everything is big but uhm my head hurts..˝- Deidara exchanged the glasses.

˝M'am you're pretty!˝- Nate cheered after blinking a few times and Deidara sighed. The boy is nearsighted after all.

˝Thank you dear, you'll have to wear glasses from now on, okay?˝- Giving him a lolly Diedara put Nate down and he thanked her.

˝Wait, Nate˝- the boy stopped before exiting ˝Who brought you here?˝

˝The Kidd pirates M'am! I'm a apprentice! I want to make gun powder and bombs and fight!˝- He cheered and Deidara found herself chuckling at the small boy. Such a lively boy, with pirates. She shook her head and smiled.

˝Take care of yourself Nate you hear me?˝

˝Yes M'am!˝

˝Next!˝- Deidara yelled.

* * *

The rest of t he day was a blur of stitching wounds, giving shots and chuckling at the lively pirates. Their wounds were mostly shallow and taken care but sloppy and done fast.

She was stitching above an eye when her curiosity got the best of her.

˝Who takes care of the wounded on your ship?˝

˝We do Miss Doc˝- a polite and awfully shy pirate said. She thought his name was Dean or Danny.

˝What do you mean you do?!˝ - gasping she pulled on the thread a bit to hard and the pirate winced.

˝We don't have a ship doctor Miss Doc so we do what we can and stop on islands like this to recover and restock˝- he said slowly

˝That's irresponsible! What kind of idiot is your captain!? You can't sail, pirates or not, without a doctor! This is the last stop before the Grand Line, don't tell me you plan on entering the waters WITHOUT a doctor?˝

˝Uhmm. Yeah?˝

˝For fuck's sake˝ - Deidara mumbled and finished the stitching. ˝Take them out in a week and apply this oitment.˝- she said trusting a small bottle in his hands.

˝THANK YOU!˝- The pirate yelled and hugged her. Deidara flustered and shooed him away. So rash...

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

* * *

˝NEIDA!˝- Deidara yelled throwing her robe on the chair and letting her hair loose. The bun she had on all day itched and she needed a drink.

˝I'm GOING TO the Cheerful! See ya there!˝- she yelled and made her way downtown. Where was that woman? She just left, hmpf. At least the clinique was clean and ready for the next day.

˝Who do you think will join?˝

˝Me!˝

˝Liar! You're a chicken! You'd never survive on the sea!˝

˝Yeah? You'll see! I'm going to go and ask him!˝

˝Like he'll even see you...˝- Two boys were bickering and laughing in front of Deidara. They wanted to join the pirates?

* * *

*in the tavern*

˝Hey las! Had a long day?!˝- Mick yelled and grinned at the blonde. Of course the whole tavern turned to her and the whispering started. A booth in he far end was filled with colorful pirates who stared at her. The bright-haired pirate among them.

˝Hell yeah, gimme some sugar will ya˝- Deidara flopped on the bar stool and grinned. Her head hurt, her arms were sore and her throat dry. She needed something to relax.

* * *

Night came early and the tavern was crammed. People from the town came to have a drink, dance and gossip. The highlight in their lives on this winter island and also to peek at the pirates. They were young, muscular and had that dangerous wibe that made woman go weak in their knees.

Deidara drowned her ninth glass of ale and retorted something to Mick when the doors burst open and a small boy came in. It was Nate. He was shaking and searching for someone with his eyes wide open.

˝M'am! There you are!˝- He ran to Deidara and jumped on her ˝Your house is on fire!˝- He yelled.

Deidara stopped and stared.

Dad's clinique.

On fire.

Without thinking she rushed out the tavern in the snowy night.

* * *

a/n 1: When I first started writing it didn't even cross my mind that some of you might get confused with Naruto's Deidara and Kidd ( meaning m x m) So from now on I'll call her Dea in the fic to avoid confusion and crack shipping ALTHOUGH A crack fic is on the way.

a/n2 : Thank you for the review's and fallows ^^


	3. When the weather is fine

Chapter 3 : When the weather is fine

* * *

Snow fell slowly as Dea watched the clinique burn. Soon the building would be only ashes. Dea ignored the approaching steps.

˝I heard you yell at my men today, we need a doctor. Thing is, no one was crazy enough to join us. If this is all you have left then come with us.˝- a voice spoke behind Dea. It was rich but also young and masculine at the same time. She kept her mind blank.

Mia went.

Dad's clinique is burning.

What have I left?

Slowly Dea turned around and stopped. The bright-haired pirate captain stood beside her watching the flames. His hands were resting on his weapons, a small dagger and a flintlock. She noticed a pair of goggles on his head and a lush fur coat. Was this man for real? Also he didn't wear a shirt but instead yellow black pants.

She gave him a quizzical look and laughed. Her laughter turned to wheezing. The young captain glared at her.

˝What's so funny?˝

Dea whipped her eyes and grinned ˝First I need to know who did this, then we leave˝- she said in a stern voice and eyed him. Could he?

˝Great and for your information, it wasn't my men. They're not ungrateful.˝- Dea watched him turn and leave her by the burning house. It dawned to her – she didn't have any clothes, books or barely anything on her. Only the account in the bank and a hell lot of free time.

Slowly a grin spread on her face.

Free. She could leave the island.

Finally.

* * *

*time elapse*

* * *

Dea entered Mick's tavern later on and found the pirates still seated there. They spotted her and cheered. The captain must have told them the news. She grinned and went to the bar where Mick was talking to Donna.

˝G' evening my fellow islanders...˝- her voice laced with poison. Mick only grinned.

˝The usual, eh las?˝

˝Sure..˝

˝I see you're in good spirits Deidara, is everything okay?˝- Donna asked.

˝Oh yes, only a tiny little thing left to do...before I leave that is.˝- Mick handed her a cup of ale which was downed instantly. Sighing she leaned over and grabbed Mick by his collar dragging him to Donna.

˝WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BURN THE CLINIQUE?!˝- Dea growled. Silence fell over the tavern.

˝How did you know!?˝- Mick yelped.

˝It was the priates!˝- Donna yelled.

˝Oh shut the fuck up and be happy I haven't polished the floor with your head. Who wants me off this island so badly?! You and him! OH DON'T YOU RUN NEIDA. I SEE YOUR FAT ASS.˝- Dea hollered at a ale barrel. instantly the older nurse peeked and shrieked.

˝Deidara hun..˝- she started.

˝DON'T YOU HUN ME! YOU BURNED MY HOME AND MY FATHERS CLINIQIUE. NOW YOUR ONLY DAMN DOCTOR IS LEAVING. YOU'RE SHIT AT MENDING WOUNDS. ˝ - Dea's voice boomed in the small tavern. The pirates were watching her carefully and a small snicker cut the silence. Her captain found her outburst intertaining, it seemed.

˝Ale and fetch Mr. Benkings, I need my account emptied by the morning.˝- She informed both Mick and Donna releasing her grip on them._**  
**_

_**I've been feeling foolish  
You should try it  
She came and substituted  
The peace and quiet for  
Acrobatic blood flow  
Concertina cheating heart beat  
Rapid fire**_

* * *

*the next morning*

* * *

Dea walked the plank up to the ship. Her new wooden home? Huffing she explored deck, remembering the visit to the bank. Her account had accumulated a nice sum over the years and there were the founds of her father too. The was one slight problem – if she had taken them all out where would she store such a big amount of money? The ship – out the question. There wasn't a safe spot yet on it and she was still the „newcomer" in the crew. So she had small amounts transfer to various banks in the Grand Line and a bit in the New World. Who knew where she would end up.

She used the rest to buy clothes, medicine and other medical equipment as well a s books and a brand new journal. It would serve as her new best buddy and shoulder to cry on.

The only thing that was good that morning was the bright sun. The weather was surprisingly good. Not a could in the sky, only deep blues where the sky touched the sea.

Dea spotted a peculiar man on deck giving out orders. He wore a black shirt with white dots and a stripped blue-white mask with holes in it. His long (freakishly long) blonde hair swayed as he barked orders to the crew.

She reached him and he turned to her. ˝Doc I presume? I'm Killer, quartermaster of the Kidd pirates, welcome on board.˝

Dea stared at him and concentrated hard on her facial expression. She was trying to peek in the holes in his mask without showing him what she was doing. Killer stood unmoved by her.

˝Uhm Miss?˝

˝Uhm? Yes, I'm Deidara Newland. I will be needing a spacious room to use as sick bay and a room for myself˝- Dea said.

_**She's thunderstorms**__**  
**__**Lying on her front**__**  
**__**Up against the wall**__**  
**__**She's thunderstorms**__**  
**__**In an unusual place**__**  
**__**When you're feeling far away**__**  
**__**She does what the night does to the day**_

˝You have to find yourself a room then Miss Deidara˝ - Killer answered and turned to shout some orders.

˝Find? I'm your Doctor...and De-˝- Dea stopped herself. Why would she allow him to call her Dea anyway?

˝Yes but you're the newest member on board and there's a hyrcshy˝

˝You do realize I could poison you or do something similar to that?˝

˝But you won't˝

Dea snorted ˝Says who?˝

Killer didn't reply and Dea shrugged it off. Find it yourself, eh? OkAY. She would.

* * *

*several hours later*

* * *

Dea could hear shouting on deck but decided to ignore it. She was pushing a large cupboard near the wall and she was sweaty and tired, not to mention hungry. First she had to bring all her luggage and equipment alone on board and the find a room herself.

˝WHERE IS SHE?˝- A particular voice came to her. Oh, him. Dea dusted herself and left her new sick bay. Upon arriving on deck she found her new captain fuming and his first mate and quartermaster standing silently beside him.

˝Something a problem, Captain?˝

˝What the fuck did you do?˝

˝I don't know what you mean..˝

˝Oh yo u know, THOSE ROOMS!˝

˝Sick bay and my room, something needed on this ship. Also I've completed the assembling of the sick bay alone without disturbing your men, so frankly I don't see a problem˝

Captain Kidd was seething. His eyes glared at the uninterested Dea. What was his problem? She was hungry, let him be done with his fussing fast...

˝Fine keep it! It's lunch time!˝- and with that he turned on his heel and headed to the galley. The whole crew watched in silence before Killer stepped out.

˝First shift make sure the sails stay up and follow the curse to the Grand Line, second shift finish stacking and organising the provisions and the rest can eat! Dissmised!˝

Dea watched with a curious eye as the crew ran, some cursing others grinning. They function with him as a captain? Peculiar...

˝The galley is this way..˝- Killer said passing her. Right, food.

Dea followed the men at a slow pace and entered a large room with tables and benches. In the far corner a dingy kitchen stood with a big white blob. Oh that must be the Chef. She saw movement behind him and he started to curse.

˝Another mouth to feed! I swear on me mum I'll bash his head in one day...damn brat˝- the Chef mumbled to himself and started serving food on plates. Boiled vegetables, soup and meat.

Dea sat at one of the smaller tables and waited for her food. In front of her was a plate with what looked porridge. She lifted one eyebrow as a tall, dark skinned man put it in front of her. He was holding a plate with potatoes and meat.

˝New comers eat this.˝- he grinned at her and dug in.

With a sigh she crossed her legs and from the pouch on her right leg ( thank the gods she thought in advance) retrieved a syringe. In one swift motion she had stabbed him and released the concoction into his flesh.

˝The infection has a slow onset with fever, malaise, headache and muscular pains. Petechiae (blood spots) on the upper body and bleeding from the nose and gums are observed when the disease progresses to the hemorrhagic phase, usually within seven days of onset. Now get me vegetables an/or fish. I don't eat meat˝- Dea said calmly as the man visibly paled.

The syringe was left on the table for everyone to see.

The poor man whimpered and ran to the Chef explaining to him the situation. The Chef merely laughed.

The whole crew started laughing.

_I see I'll have to starve till tonight...so be it.._

* * *

*later that night*

* * *

Dea's stomach was trying to eat her spine. She was starving but refused to ask for food. They'll learn to appreciate her and quit the nonsense about the „newcomer".

She poured herself a glass of water and picked up a book. Maybe this will take her thoughts of the hunger.

Alas that didn't happen.

The door burst open as the captain glared at her.

˝You. On deck now.˝

˝Aye Captain˝ - Dea obliged and followed her captain. He was fuming again, probably because a crew member was sick BECAUSE OF HER. It took all her will power not to giggle.

˝Look at him˝- he ordered.

Glancing she saw all the symptoms on the sweating men. Also the crew shrank back from her. Not a day away from home and already she's in trouble. Tsking she kneeled down and retrieved a syringe from her pouche.

˝Do you remember what I asked for?˝

The man nodded ˝ Now get me vegetables an/or fish. I don't eat meat˝- he recited.

˝I don't see it˝

˝Oh for fuck's sake CURE HIM!˝- The captain yelled behind her but Dea stood her ground

˝I'm hungry˝

˝YOU LITTLE BITCH CURE HIM˝

Dea turned and gave him an huff. She was beyond starvation now. The syringe was heating up in her hands, if she didn't inject the antidote soon he'd be beyond saving. A yawn creeped in her throat and Dea yawned long and wide.

A string of curses was released behind her and soon Chef came to her holding a plate with vegetables and steamed octopus.

˝Looks delicious˝ - Dea said and without looking at the man she stabbed in the first place added ˝Take lot's of liquid in the next two days and vitamin C. The symptoms will mostly vanish during the night˝

She grabbed her plate and wished the crew a pleasant night.

She really was famished.

* * *

a/n 1: I forgot to say from where the lyrcs in the last chapter were...whoopsie, it's from Maroon 5 and Rihanna = If I never see your face again.

a/n 2: quartermaster - During the Golden Age of Piracy this was the highest ranking pirate on a ship under the captain, usually elected by the crew. The quartermaster was the only officer on a ship who could veto a captain's decision, but only when the ship was not engaged in battle or on a mission.

a/n 3: this chapter 's lyrics : Acrtic Monkeys – She's Thunderstorms

a/n 4: Disease used in this chapter : Bolivian hemorrhagic fever (BHF), also known as black typhus or Ordog Fever

a/n : 5 I'm sorry if the chapter seems kinda rushed, I'm not to happy with it. Also thank you for the reviews and follows ^^


	4. Learn to fly

Chapter 4 : Learn to Fly

* * *

_**Yeah, I'm lookin' to the sky to save me**__**  
**__**Lookin' for a sign of life**__**  
**__**Lookin' for something to help me burn out bright**__**  
**__**I'm lookin' for a complication**__**  
**__**Lookin' 'cause I'm tired of lyin'**__**  
**__**Make my way back home when I learn to fly high**_

Dea yawned and looked at the calm sea ahead. Finally her tummy was filled and the crew seemed...to take precaution against her. Mostly they ignored her but there was one little man that tagged along – Nate.

The boy found her wherever she went. He would usually tell her stories of the crew or bad, reaaally bad jokes. Now it was one of the latter. He was telling her your mama is so fat jokes and Dea found it hard not to giggle at his nonsense. He surely made some of them up..

˝Neechan! I have another one! Yo mama is so fat that she puts mayonnaise on aspirin.!˝- Nate started giggling uncontrollably and Dea gripped the railing and breathed in hard. She tried so hard but in the end lost the fight and laughed so hard her sides ached.

˝Neechan! Finally you laughed!˝- Natea grinned ˝You want another one!?˝

˝You make them up, admit it squirt! And since when I'm your neechan?˝- Dea inquired.

!Yo mama is so fat that her blood type is Ragu!"- Nate yelled and fell in a fit. Dea giggled but coughed to compose herself.

˝Nate that is not nice! And you haven't answered either˝

˝Sorry neechan, well you're older than me, Mira is my age so... and I don't make them up! Daniel tells them!˝

˝Daniel?˝

˝Our gunner!˝- figures a pirate crew would have one. Wait did he say Mira is his age?

˝There's another girl on board? Where? I haven't seen her...˝

˝She works in the kitchen and does the laundry, think Captain found her on some island. They said she was a witch and left her.˝- Nate said while squinting his eyes, probably trying to remember. The captain took a young girl on board? Interesting.

˝Could you take me to her? I'd like to meet her˝- Dea smiled at Nate

˝Wanna hear another one?˝

˝Nate!˝

˝So... Yo mama is so fat that she influences the ˝ - Nate tore off to the galley ˝This waaay neechan! I'll take you to the washer room!˝- They had one of those on board? This ship was more interesting than Dea thought at first.

She passed some of the men at work and noticed Killer staring, she thought he stared, at her. Was is something special for her to walk around deck? She didn't exactly have anything to do and no one was injured or sick.

* * *

˝Nate where are you?˝

˝Here neechan!˝- Dea heard his voice from the kitchen and she walked to it. It was strangely dark, wasn't the Chef preparing food? Dea peered in the dark room and flicked the switch on.

Nate was sitting on the floor, his face muddy and a small, green haired girl was covering his face in that mud.

˝What on earth are you two doing?˝

˝Her new crème neechan! IT'S SO YUMMY˝- Nate answered and licked his hands. The small girl turned to her and she saw big blue eyes and a perky nose. Her green hair was shoulder length and she wore simple clothes.

˝Hi I'm Dea, the ships doctor˝- Dea said in a gentle voice.

˝I know..they talk about you..˝- a small voice said ˝I'm Mira˝

˝Nice to meet you Mira, you and I are the only girls on board, right?˝

˝Yes...Captain never took another one...˝- she said shyly and Dea stopped her next question. Never took another? What was that supposed to mean?

˝I'm from Snake Island, a winter island and you?˝

˝Would you like some tea?˝

˝Uhm sure˝

Dea watched as the small girl climbed on cupboards and retrieved everything she needed to make tea. Despite being small she efficiently made the tea in no time and served both Dea and Nate.

˝Captain took me in. I was..left on a winter island. They're cold˝

Dea giggled a bit and sipped on the tea ˝Yeah, mostly snow on those. I heard a rumor...˝

At that Mira's eyes widened and she shrank back in fear.

˝I won't hurt you please don't tell Captain!˝

˝Tell him what? You haven't done anything. Mira relax, I won't tell him anything unless you want me to, okay?˝

Mira stared at her as if trying to weigh her words and sighed.

˝Captain doesn't like me showing, he says other will use me..˝

˝What are your powers?˝

˝I ...I read minds Miss Dea˝

˝Don't miss me, just Dea is fine. Interesting, would you read my mind now?˝

˝I have to touch you..˝

˝Fine˝

Nervously the small girl inched forward and set next to Dea. She took her bigger hand and closed her eyes.

˝I wish to see, I wish to feel, I wish to live˝- Mira whispered and Dead felt someone tugging on her thoughts. Something was in her. She could feel another presence. Suddenly the pressure vacated her skull and she let loose a breath. Was she holding it?

Mira opened her eyes and smiled. ˝I like your thoughts Dea, you're kind.˝

˝Then you know what I want to know..˝- Dea said in a hushed voice. Mira shook her head

˝He would never..I'm here to repay for saving me.˝

**_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_**  
**_Try to make this life my own_**  
**_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_**  
**_Try to make this life my own_**

˝Girl are ya in there? Oi quit slacking off! We have mouths to feed!˝- a gruff voice yelled and Mira flinched.

˝Hello Chef, I believe we didn't introduced ourselves properly, my name is Deidara Newland and I will be the ships doctor˝- Dea said in a stiff voice. She didn't like the man yelling at Mira and he was one of the reasons she starved yesterday.

The man merely grumbled something and picked on his apron. He had shaggy black hair and a broad face. She could clearly see years of work on his hands. This man didn't have it easy in life.

˝Chef Dave M'am, so what's yer diet?˝

˝You don't have to call me M'am, just Deidara is fine or Doc, whatever you prefer. I'm a pescatarian˝

˝A fuckin' what?˝- Dave snickered and turned to his pans.

˝Pescatarian, im a vegetarian that eats fish and sea food. I'm fine with whatever you make just don't make it greasy. Oh and I'm also allergic to strawberries.˝

˝Heh I'll remember that Doc˝

˝..and I heard you have high pressure..˝

˝No strawberries it is, yer like apples right?˝

˝I'm glad we understand each other. Nate will you come to the sick bay? I have a small job for you.˝

˝Yes neechan! Byee Mira!˝- The boy waved at the girl and exited happily with Deidara who threw a look at the chef. He was still eyeing her and muttering something under his breath. Might add a few pills to her pouche, just to be on the safe side, of course.

Exiting the galley Dea saw a line forming in front of the door. Was is time for lunch already? She decided to come by later.

A movement near her left caught her attention and she saw the bright haired Captain carry some books with him.

_How peculiar..never imagined him as a person who reads. Wonder what he fancies.._

˝Neechan! You're slow!˝

˝Coming Nate, hold your horses squirt!¨

* * *

a/n 1 : Song by Foo Fighters – Learn to Fly

a/ n 2: This chapter was a bitch to write argh! I knew what I wanted to put but the bloody thing would type itself properly.

a/n 3: Happy easter to whomever celebrates!


	5. Counting stars

Chapter 5: Counting stars

* * *

˝See it's simple really.˝- Dea concluded her explanation in the sick bay. It was a fairly easy thing for Nate to do, as he already knew the crew and they did trust him. All he had to do was collect information on previous sickness and injuries on the crew and write them in the small notebook that Dea gave him.

˝Neechan? Why do you need to know that stuff?˝

˝As a doctor I have to keep files and archives of the people I'll be treating, it's just that you and the crew don't trust me yet and I don't think they'd give information that easily˝- Dea huffed and sat back in her chair. Nate was giving her a surprised look.

˝I trust you neechan! I can see clearly because of you and I'm sure the crew isn't that scared anymore, they just dont want your shots, ehehe˝- Nate chirped and cradled the small notebook in his hands ˝I'll get right on it neechan!˝ - and with that ran from the sick bay.

_**Old, but I'm not that old**__**  
**__**Young, but I'm not that bold**__**  
**__**And I don't think the world is sold**__**  
**__**I'm just doing what we're told**_

* * *

It had been hours since Dea saw Nate, lunch passed and slowly evening came along. She could hear the crew talk to each other as she passed them, no one glanced at her. Funny if she looked at them they would either pale or shift their gaze completely. Dea found it amusing and played small games of stare and run with the crew.

By the end of the day most of them thought she was crazy, you know how to say, cookoo doc. One Of them didn't play. The first mate and quartermaster, Killer. He'd lean on the door frame or sit in the corner and watch as she played. Not even a small beep or complaint came from the man.

Peculiar indeed.

_**I feel something so right**__**  
**__**By doing the wrong thing**__**  
**__**And I feel something so wrong**__**  
**__**By doing the right thing**__**  
**__**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**__**  
**__**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

* * *

But it didn't last long, the game grew boring and Dea found herself wishing someone talked with her. Sure Nate was there and even Mira ( she knew the kid would talk to her now) but Dea wanted someone older, someone her age.

Shuffling her feet she sat next to Killer. To her annoyance he didn't even flinch nor shift in his position. His gaze ( or so she thought) was fixed straight forward. His arms were crossed and the left leg over the right one. She could hear him breathe steadily and couldn't help herself and leaned closer. He smelled like salt and something sticky, like incense.

Dea sniffed and then backed off. Too strong. She wrinkled her nose and probably made a weird face. Finally the masked man turned to her and huffed.

˝Do I smell?˝

˝Yeah, too strong, you burn incense sticks in your room, ew˝

˝Excuse me?!˝

˝You're excused. I'm bored˝

˝I'm going to pretend you're not here, go do medical stuff˝

˝Medical stuff?˝- Deidara cocked her head and giggled.

˝Yes, now would you leave me alone?˝

˝Maybe, is the Captain better mannered then you?˝

˝Go and find out˝

˝Oh I plan on˝- Her last sentence left the quartermaster speeches as she walked past him smiling smugly.

_Might as well have some fun on this ship..._

* * *

*evening*

* * *

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**__**  
**__**Dreaming about the things that we could be**__**  
**_

What could possibly bad happened that day? A sea king? Another pirate crew or a epidemy? Nothing of sorts but a cheerful boy with a notebook full of information. Dea didn't know what to do, to cheer the boy for being so quick or to cry because he was so dedicated? The notebook was filled with detailed information (sometimes sketches too) of every possible scratch the crew had. It was madness.

But here she was, reading and cataloging data. Their gunner apparently sat on gunpowder and because of that had a sore butt for 10 days which ended in massive diarrhea Dave had burned both of his hands while making a flambeed lobster. Another had a tooth chipped on a wooden apple.

„What the fuck if wrong with this crew?!˝- Dea sighed. It's going to an ass long night.

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**__**  
**__**Said no more counting dollars**__**  
**__**We'll be counting stars**__**  
**__**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)**__**  
**__**Dreaming about the things that we could be**__**  
**__**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)**__**  
**__**Said no more counting dollars**__**  
**__**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

* * *

Sunrise. Eustass Kid made his way to deck with a mug of coffee. He'd woken up early for fuck knows what reason and couldn't fall asleep. He didn't bother with clothes and just lazily putting his pants walked outside yawning. Even his goggles were left on the bed. A hand ran through his hair and he stretched on the southern railing. It was calm and eerie quiet on his the crew awake things would be flying around, cursing and shouting everywhere.

Kid scratched his stubble and yawned again. The soft sound of waves came to his ears along with someone singing. It was a soft voice. Curious he looked around and his eyes settled on a blonde head.

˝Why are you up so early?˝- Kid's voice came out rougher than intended and the singing abruptly stopped.

˝Uhm enjoying coffee, how about you?˝- Dea turned to the bright haired captain and smiled. Kid noticed the grey circles under her eyes and the tired smile

˝You're been up all night, haven't you?˝

˝Yeah, I was working..˝

˝Woke up early. Fuck if I knew why˝

˝Care to join me in coffee and sea gazing?˝

˝Move˝

˝You have the whole railing next to me!˝

˝You're fat˝

Dea pouted at this and took is mug. ˝NO coffee for you, meanie˝

˝Oi gimme that! I need that to survive today! I was joking anyway˝

˝Didn't look to me like that˝

˝Oi gimme my coffee or else!˝

˝Or else what, Captain?˝- Dea leaned in closer and gazed in his eyes. For a moment she was stunned his eyes were a deep amber shade and were looking curiously at her

˝I'll take it, because if I want something I take it and keep it˝- he hissed in her face.

˝You tell that to all the girls?˝

˝Yeah, that usually does the trick˝- At his sincere words Dea started talking and gave him his mug back.

˝Finally someone...˝

˝What you want me..?˝- Kid gave her a weird look.

˝I know I'm irresistible captain but control yourself˝- Dea flashed him a smile ˝I was referring to the fact that you spoke normally to me, unlike the rest on board.˝

˝Give them time, they'll get used to you. A good battle would put you on good terms with them˝

˝Yeah and a hell lot of work for me˝- Dea snorted.

˝See, you already understand me perfectly˝

˝Baka..˝- Dea mumbled and turned her gaze to the sea. ˝So peaceful˝

˝Enjoy it before the morons wake up˝- Kid said and relaxed next to Dea who giggled.

* * *

a/n 1 : song by One Republic – Counting Stars


	6. Candy Islands Arc - Just Like Heaven

Chapter 6. Just Like Heaven

* * *

_**Show me how you do that trick**__**  
**__**The one that makes me scream" she said**__**  
**__**"The one that makes me laugh" she said**__**  
**__**And threw her arms around my neck**__**  
**__**"Show me how you do it**__**  
**__**And I promise you I promise that**__**  
**__**I'll run away with you**__**  
**__**I'll run away with you"**_

˝Why the Hell does he wear that tin lid on his face?˝- Dea wandered during lunch. She ws chewing on her salad and observing Killer from afar. ˝He looks ridiculous! Is Killer even his real name?˝- Dea asked and turned to the male beside her. Captain of the Kidd pirates only shrugged and smirked at her.

˝Why are you so interested in him? Got a crush, girlie?˝- he teased and showed more potatoes in his mouth. Dea watched him with a sour face.

˝You abandon my love so fast? Pig˝- Dea snorted and went back to her salad. She was surprised Chef remembered her diet ( she did kinda threaten him). He made her a lovely salad with shrimps and a yogurt dressing. It was delicious. Next to her the pig er Captain indulged on steak and steamed potatoes.

˝So crazy over me huh?˝- he asked.

˝Wipe that grease pig˝

˝It's lube˝- Dea almost choked on her salad and looked at him before bursting into giggles.

˝I see you're preparing your booty for Killer...˝

Kid stopped eating and eyed her ˝What did I do?˝

˝Are you pouting?!˝

˝Maybe? Is it working?˝

˝Working for what? You're childish˝

˝Says the one glued to me today...˝- again Dea almost choked.

˝Beacuse no one else takes to me normally! It's not my fault I get so lonely I'd talk to a pig˝

Kid snorted ˝Pig,eh? Why don't you eat meat anyways?That some doc thing?˝

˝My father ate meat˝

˝So he was a doctor?˝

_**You**__**  
**__**Soft and only**__**  
**__**You**__**  
**__**Lost and lonely**__**  
**__**You**__**  
**__**Strange as angels**__**  
**__**Dancing in the deepest oceans**__**  
**__**Twisting in the water**__**  
**__**You're just like a dream**_

˝Yeah, taught me almost everything I know. I don't know really, I remember going as a kid to the butcher and the sight made me sick to my stomach. It was dirty and filled with germs˝- Dea wrinkled her nose at the memory and shuddered.

˝Kid watched her amused ˝You don't like being dirty?˝- he had a twinkle in his eyes and Dea didn't like it one bit. Nor did she notice the stares and whispers the crew were giving them. Most men were snickering while others were jealous their captain got the attention of the female so quickly. He wasn't a ladies man, he'd taken whores but this was new for the men. Idly sitting and chatting. They were sitting closely too.

˝I'll remember that˝

˝Fine,fine. Would you wipe yourself already?˝- Kid chuckled and reached for his napkin.

˝So wh-˝

˝Kid I need a word˝- Silently Killer came to them and interrupted their chat. Dea huffed and took her plate to the kitchen. Let the ignore game begin.

˝What do you want Killer?¨ - Kid seemed irritated.

˝Sorry to spoil your **fun **but we have company˝- Killer said in an icy tone.

˝A ship? How far?˝

˝Just spotted, Wire thinks it's another pirate ship˝

˝Excellent! Men eat up and prepare for battle!˝- Kid yelled at the crew and received cheers. It's been to long and his muscles ached for release.

* * *

˝Lower the sails! Prepare the cannons! Bring the swords!˝- Various shouts came to Dea's ears as she ran on deck.

˝What's going on?˝- She questioned no one particular. It was Wire who answered in a polite but somewhat lazy tone

˝Another pirate ship, we'll be in battle soon˝

˝Oh joy, work for me˝- Wire had a small smirk but it disappeared quickly.

˝Our men are somewhat skillful Miss Deidara, you shouldn't have much trouble˝- Heat added. Dea sized him up. He was rather interesting. She was tempted to ask about his stitches but he was so polite and she couldn't be blunt. At least not yet

˝Deidara is fine. I hope you're right˝

˝Dea! Get in this instant! We'll be fighting soon˝-a loud voice yelled making the blonde blush.

˝Yes Dea, you should. We don't want our doctor injured˝- Killer teased.

˝You dont have permission to call me that˝- She said in a venomous voice. She nodded to the others and made her way to the sick bay. It would be better to prepare – she'd work more efficiently if everything was at hands reach. Not that it wasn't already. Dea was what you call an OCD Clean freak.

Everything was in order and absolutely spotless, like her room. She smirked when one thought popped in her mind.

_Unlike your life..._

Dea passed Kid who was grinning smugly and stared at him. He was muscle and testosterone alright. She betted her left kidney he'd be first in the sick bay. Rash, he was to rash and eager.

˝You'll be the first in sick bay...˝

˝Aww worried about me?˝

¨In your dreams˝

˝I'll watch myself, thanks˝- at his words Dea blushed deeply and hurried to the sick bay. Her needles needed reorganizing.

* * *

Just how long did a battle on sea last!? It had been 2 hours! Two hours and 23 patients later Dea was sick of mending wounds and stitching ears and eyes. What the hell were they doing? Dancing on firing cannons? Those idiots.

True to her words Kid was first in the sick bay but only because he fought the other captain and the latter screamed in his ear making it bleed.

˝Freak has a devil fruit, shit˝- he yelled. Dea rolled her eyes. His eardrum was wounded.

˝Be happy it isn't worse, what if you lost hearing? And I thought you had a devil fruit ability! Stupid hammer˝- She was muttering and wrapping his head in gauze. She had to remove his goggles and the hair fell down making her blush furiously. It was soft as well.

˝You done yet?˝- he tried prying his head away.

˝Just wait a second will you!˝- Dea smacked his arm and he stilled stunned.

˝Did you?!˝

˝I said wait while I secure the gauze idiot!˝

˝You hit me...˝

˝And so what? Will you cry?˝

˝Fuck no but you actually hit me!˝

˝You are impossible˝

˝Let me demonstrate that later˝- he winked and cracked a smile. He was truly impossible.

˝Here idiot all done. ˝

˝Thanks doll˝

˝DOLL!?˝- Dea shrieked as more men came. She only heard Kids maniacal laughter as he ran back to the fight.

_**You**__**  
**__**Soft and only**__**  
**__**You**__**  
**__**Lost and lonely**__**  
**__**You**__**  
**__**Strange as angels**__**  
**__**Dancing in the deepest oceans**__**  
**__**Twisting in the water**__**  
**__**You're just like a dream**_

* * *

Suddenly a thud was heard and the whole ship rocked. It was like they crashed into something. Dea's senses went overdrive and she rushed to the deck. What was happening outside.

She reached the door and pulled hard. The deck was filled with injured men, cannon balls, gunpowder, swords and mostly covered in something red and liquid – blood. Funny how that didn't even make her cringe or surprised. Her eyes were glued to the ship next to them. It was stuck in something. Pink and fluffy? Was that a marshmallow?!

˝Arrr give me my ship YOU IDIOT?˝- an irritating high pitched voice demanded. It came from the front. Soon a familiar laugh followed.

˝You freak ran straight to it! I actually didn't do anything, but as you can see now I can take down my first enemy˝- Kid's voice was clear and filled with menace.

˝What the fuck is that?˝- Dea's voice turned heads. Kid cocked his head in her direction.

˝Marshmellows˝

˝Are you serious?˝

˝It's the Grand Line doll!˝

˝We sailed to the Candy Islands, a summer island at the very seems that our rouder was stuck in the candy cane current˝- Killer explained.

˝Are you high on something?˝- Dea questioned and the men laughed.

˝If you don't believe him try this˝- Kid said nad jammed his hand in the pink substance. It glided in easily and he tore of a small piece tossing it to Dea.

˝It does smell like marshmallows but hell I won't be tasting this˝

˝Why not?˝- Heat questioned. He had pieces stuck to his stitching.

˝Uhm non sanitary okay. Who are they and why is HE staring at me like that?- Dea turned to the captain of the stuck ship. He was wearing a red chinese garb, headphones and was grinning like mad at her. The worst part were his freakishly long double jointed arms.

˝Apapapapappa ohhhh beautiful maiden! What are you doing with this brutes! Join me! The On air pirates!˝- He screeched and on clue the whole crew preformed an opening thing she guessed.

˝What the actual fuck?˝

˝I am Scratchman Apoo maiden, so what do you say apapapapapa?˝- The captain said in a delighted and high pitched voice.

˝Fuck off˝-Kid snickered.

˝I can't believe my eyes!˝- a female voice said. Dea found it strangely familiar..

˝Dea is that you!?˝

˝MIAAAAAAAA!?˝- Dea yelled at the now grinning raven haired woman.

* * *

a/n 1 : Song : The Cure – Just like Heaven

a/n 2: People you do realize that writers feed on reviews right? I'd appreciate if you dropped something :P


	7. Candy Islands Arc - Dark Horse

Chapter 7. Dark Horse

* * *

˝I though you were going to stay on Snake Island?˝

˝I though you were going to join the Donquixote Pirates?˝- Dea nad Mia said in the same time.

˝Donquixote?˝ - Scratchmann turned to Mia furious.

˝I like blonds˝- came the simple reply and Dea chuckled.

˝Captain?˝- She turned to Kid and batting her eyelashes ˝I think we should dock on the Candy Islands and restock while I collect samples, there might be some interesting medicinal herbs..and˝

˝Go off with her but we're leaving tomorrow morning. Get the ship ready to dock near the island and prepare two boats. We're going on land˝- Kid said cutting her off and turning to the quarters. Dea stood there and watched him leave with a smug smile on her face.

˝See you on land˝- She smiled brightly to the raven girl.

_**So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
**_

Dea was in a fantastic mood. She sang in the sick bay collecting various glass jars and other materials needed for collecting samples. She didn't lie, there would be a research and a heavy gossip session. She could do both. You could say she was surprise that Kid let her go so easily, without killing the other crew as he firstly intended.

That alone made her suspicious. She couldn't wait to set her feet on that , candy currents? How strange could the Grand Line get?! Dea chuckled and almost ran out to the first boat. The whole crew found it amusing and called her impatient.

She sat on and grinned then stopped shocked. The crew interacted with her? Her eyes flew over the crew and they either grinned or nodded their heads. Wait, where they shipping her off on the island? Was it some cruel joke?

˝Move˝- a stern voice said and Dea jumped. Next to her was Killer. He was holding pens and paper ˝I'll chart the island with Heat˝- he explained and she nodded.

˝So you two act as the navigators?˝- Nods from both ˝Why are they called Islands when it's only one, big fluffy one?˝

˝People tend to get drunk on it by consuming large amounts of sugar˝- Heat added as he slipped next to her. She was squished between the men.

˝Oh, okay˝- the short ride was silent. Upon arriving on shore Dea jumped out and took her backpack. Two small boats approached them. In one of them was Scratchman.

˝Appapapap hello there lovely maiden, I came here to rescue you from them! Let me sing you a tune˝- he said approaching and Dea let out a string of curses. Funny enough the second boat of the Kidd pirates arrived on shore and Kid yelled ˝You freak haven't you something else to do?˝- he grinned.

˝I'm a pirate...and˝

˝You lost and agreed now scram and collect food˝

˝How DARE YOU BABOON!˝- Scratchman forked his arms as they became flutes

˝I'll tell her.˝

˝You wouldn't dare you idiot˝

The only answer was Kid's smug grin.

˝I HAVE TO GO! NO LEAVE ME˝- A raven girl screamed and kicked.

˝You have to stay on the ship˝

˝Fuck you!˝

Mia came walking to them dripping wet. ˝They didn't let me in the boats so I swam, UHHH BLONDIE!˝- Her eyes went heart shaped at the sight of Killer. Dea chuckled and pulled her hand.

˝You have to work because you lost, right Captain? Now come and help me collect samples˝- Dea practically dragged her friend away. The rest of the crew were given tasks, mostly supervising the work of the On Air pirates. Its sucked to be a loser. The sun was blaring ahead and the thick, sugary sweet jungle made it only worse.

The whole island was made of candy. Candy rocks, trees and even the grass. There were flesh-eating candy plants, banana sponge trees and a gummy bear

* * *

river. It was pure madness.

Dea LOVED it. Kid yelled from behind and she turned only to see him chew on purple-black leaves.

˝Licorice leaves, they're gross˝

˝Stop putting everything in your mouth, you don't know if its poisonous or not˝˝- she scolded him.

˝That's waht she said last night˝- Killer said and took off with Wire. Dea gave him a nasty looked and yelled ˝Jealous much?˝

˝Kids, come on Mia, tell me everything since you left!˝

˝Everything? Are you mad? So much happened.˝

˝Then give me the best and I'll tell you how I ended up..˝

˝The the redhead?˝

˝The crew idiot˝˝

˝You fuck em all!?˝

Dea smacked her head ˝I'm not fucking anyone, I'm the ships doctor moron. Now c'mon I really intend on taking samples. What is that?˝- Dea stopped in front of a well. It didn't have water. It had mon cherry chocolates.

˝Are you for real!? Yay alcohol candy and they're with cherries! Dea-chan you love them don't you?!˝

˝Wow you haven't called me like that in a while˝- Dea laughed ˝Let's collect some for the crews˝˝

˝I thoguht you said we weren't supposed to eat anything?˝

˝That was just for Kid, he's an idiot˝

˝So first name base...˝

˝Moron˝

˝So after I left I kinda got into trouble...˝- Mia started and picked some purple flowers. They smelled like peppermint. She slowly tucked the leaves and petals into a glass jar and gave it to Dea

˝What did you do?! Oh and what do you do on board?˝

˝I'm assistant navigator. It sounds funny but I actually learned how to navigate the seas, Dea-chan it's amazing. To feel the currents under your fingertips through the ruder and predict weather it's...god it's amazing. I don't think I'll ever regret leaving our island. The only thing I wished I did was drag your ass with me..but I guess it turned out good˝- She gave her a bright smile.

˝Yeah, well the Kidd pirates. They're morons, noisy and a lively bunch. I've been with them for a while now and they just started opening up to me. You know me, a syringe there a threat there but Kidd is different. By the way the clinique burned down˝- Dea was watching a snail made of licorice and sugared fruit slowly laze away.

˝Ohh Kidd is different ho- WHAT?! DID THEY DO IT? I SWEAR TO ALL...˝

˝Actually Mick, Donna and Neida did it. Kidd only offered a new place to be and well I kinda wanted to leave soo bad. Your letters made it only worse. You really did seem happy in them˝

˝I did and I am. Being a pirate is dangerous shit, I tell ya. A giant squid almost took me as his bride and sure we fight all the time with other pirate crews but the feeling of freedom and the things you see with your nakama are priceless. You'll get used to it quickly. So the blonde...˝

˝Killer – he's an asshole and I think he's jealous of me spending time with Kidd˝

˝You're taking his precious captain away˝

˝I do not! It's not my fault we both...uh..˝

˝You both WHAT?!˝

˝I think he wakes up before sunrise because of me, when I first came on board he slept in really late and he saw me dance in the tavern...hmmmm˝

Mia only grinned at her ˝Do you like him?˝

˝ Physically?˝

˝For starters˝

˝He's fucking hot for fuck's sake!˝- Mia busted out laughing.

˝Yeah I saw HE'S RIPPED!˝

˝It's not only that, although you know I enjoy a well build body, it's the damn eyes and that ˝

˝Oi oi don't drool˝

˝As if˝

˝Actually you did a bit...˝

_**Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**_

˝WHAT!?˝- Dea frantically whipped at her mouth. To her shock it was bit moist. Woopsie. ˝He's rash, childish and a pig while he eats but god, this will sound so awful, it's fun to be around him and he has an adult side to him˝˝

˝Hmm I bet in those pants is really an adult thing. AUCH! Why did you do that!?˝- Dea smacked her head again.

˝Stop drooling or I wont tell you about Killer˝˝

˝I'M ALL EARS DEA-CHAN. So what do you know?˝- Mia's dark eyes sparkled and she inched closer to the other female.

˝Nothing really, I've told you already all I know˝

˝What!? meanieeeee˝- Mia wailed and threw herself in the bushes. ˝Yum! Coke flavoured!˝

˝I know why he wears that mask though, I coaxed Kidd into tell me his secret˝

˝Aww how cute you two share secrets˝

˝You want to know or not?˝

˝Tell meee˝

˝You might not like him then..˝

˝Oh..is he ugly?˝

˝Actually I don't know but he wears the mask..˝

˝Yes, yes?˝

˝Cause he though HE'D LOOK COOL!˝-a moment of silence etched between the two girls before they busted into maniacal laughter that shook the whole jungle.

˝Mia?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝When did it get so dark so soon?˝

˝Oh shit, let's go to the shore, I heard they would make a bonfire and OH FOOOOD˝- Mia ran leaving Dea to carry all the filled jars as well as the other tools they used. How typical. Despite that Dea smiled to herself. It felt good to talk to her again. She missed her.

* * *

How can you spot drunk pirates? Loud shanty singing? Arm wrestling? No, just ask where the booze flows. First and for most – priates drink, a lot. Then comes the singing/dancing/whore snatching part. Dea ws exhausted by the time she went back on the ship, left the jars and organized them and ventured back on shore. Of course Mia was already wasted and Dea felt jealous – she wanted to feel no she didn't want to feel or think. That familiar buzz in your head when you just dont care.

And they were all enjoying it except for her. Enraged and grumpy she advanced to Nate. The boy was drinking ale! He was barely 12 for god's sake! Even Mira who kept glancing at Mia drank! What nonsense was this?

˝Nate what do you think youre doing?˝- she hissed at the boy. Nate unfazed answered

˝Partying neechan! I can only have two mugs, sadly, Cap'tain doesn't let me have more˝- Mira nodded next to the small boy.

˝Let them be Doc, they're off to bed soon˝- her captains voice reached her and she turned to him fuming. How dare ? They children!

˝Are this your seconds?˝- Both youngsters nodded. She snatched the mugs and turned them upside down spilling the ale. ˝Of to bed, this instant. No complaints or else!˝- Dea ordered and put a hand on her hip. Mira sniffled but complied while Nate tried kicking her in the shin. He tried to kick her! HoW DARE HE?!

˝Of. !˝- Dea yelled and watched them leave. She needed a drink badly. Just in time Mia latched herself on her with a bottle of sake.

˝Time to drink up!˝

˝Gimme that!˝- Dea took the bottle and emptied it in one swing. Everyone cheered with Kidd, Killer, Wire and Heat staring. ˝What?˝

˝Nothing, c'mon lets go on that cliff and relax. I have food and more booze.˝

˝Hell yeah˝

* * *

The girls took off and Heat was first to speak ˝I sure didn't think our Doc could do that˝

˝She seems under stress˝- Wire added.

˝Maybe she should be relieved˝- Killer said.

˝Drop it blondie˝

˝Ohhh˝- the men snickered while Kidd only grinned.

* * *

_**So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back**_

˝I haven't been this carefree in a while ehehhehe I MISSSEED YOUUUUU˝- Dea yelled and jumped on Mia. The girls were shit faced. Gone. They came running and giggling from the cliff in search for more booze. First was Scratchman to give Dea some if she kissed him. She screamed and ran away straight in Kid's arms.

˝SAVE ME FROM THE BOGEYMAN!˝- Kid laughed.

˝Oi relax, he won't touch you˝

˝Pwomise!˝- Dea's eyes sparkled under the moonlight. Was it booze or tears Kid would never know.

˝I promise, better?˝

Dea giggled and buried her head in his chest ˝You smell like the ocean Kid˝

˝Does it bother you?˝

˝It feels nice and you're warm˝

Kid merely laughed at the drunk doctor.

˝Dea-chan what about the mon cherrys? Didn't you want to eat them?˝- Mia yelled.

˝Nahh you can have them I have something better˝

˝Huh?˝

_**Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil'mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted  
**_

* * *

a/n 1 : Song = Katy Perry – Dark Horse feat. Juicy J

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONEEEEEEE **

**Thank you so much for the faves and follows peeps!**


	8. Changed the way you kissed me

Chapter 8. Changed the way you kissed me

* * *

˝So you finally ADMIT IT!˝- Killer said.

˝Admit what?˝- Dea was puzzled.

˝Being Kidd's whore˝

˝EXCUSE ME?!˝

˝Well you're glued to him most of the time and our Captain seems more content, must be because he's getting lai-*bam* ˝- Killer sentence was cut short as her fist collided with his mask. Dea was furious and a bit satisfied. His mask had a nice bump on it. She hoped his nose took the impact.

˝I am not ANYBODY'S WHORE. Why do you all think that?!˝- Dea turned to the crew who only shifted glances. Both Heat and Wire found the pinks sand under their feet strangely interesting. Some of th men snickered and shrugged their shoulders. Finally Dea turned to Kidd who only stared at her with raised brows.

˝Even you...˝- her voice was small and her eyes widened. They thought she was giving in to the Captain and that's why they behaved nice around her. The shock hit her hard and she had to bit her tongue to stop her tears.

**___I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
Or afraid of flying now  
I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
Not afraid of dying  
But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going_**

**___I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going_ **

Without a word Dea turned on her heels and headed for the ship. She would have to swim but it didn't matter, the cold water would only soothe her and calm her thoughts. Never more.

She won't be someone's toy. The cold water hit her bare toes as a voice reached her.

˝Dea-chan? What's wrong?˝- It was Mia.

˝Nothing, I'm going to rest early. Good night Mia, have a safe journey.˝

* * *

The worst feeling is when you realize you're been fooled, laughed at. For a prideful woman like Dea it was worse then getting beaten up. Now as she approached the galleon where she thought her new home was, a new kind of darkness came up. At least at Snake Island she had a place for herself to confide and crawl away from everyone. She had nothing here except the sick bay and her room. More books – I'll send a note to the quartermaster and demand more medicine books. She would change her sleeping habits – sleeping during the day and awake during the night. Not that almost had that pattern now. That way she would avoid most of the crew. But his eyes, where they always like that? Dea remembered the smug grin on Kidd's face when she faced him on Candy Island but at the same time his eyes were distant. Not like before when they were joking, they're were filled with a soft light back then. Was it the alcohol? Or was it my foolishness?

**_Our love feels wrong please wind it back_**  
_**Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks**__  
_

* * *

The next day came too harsh. Shouting and curses came to Dea's sensitive head. She was hangover and her teeth ached like mad.

_Must be the sugar I had last night with Mia.._

A pinch of guilt flew over her. She just said goodbye to her only friend here and ran away.

_Just like always..._

A sun ray landed on Dea's face ans he grunted. Shifting on the bed she threw the covers on her head and walked to the sick bay which was connected to her room with a small passage behind the wardrobe ( of coursed the crew didn't know that, and why would she tell them?). She rummaged though the cupboard and found a small jar full of white, round pills.

_Half ot his should keep me till evening in the land of snooze..._

Spliting the pill in half Dea popped it in her mout hand walked back to her bed.

_Thank god for sleeping pills.._

* * *

˝We'll need more provision's in about 5 days, the things we took on Candy Island aren't exactly food Cap'tn˝- the ships Chef said. They did have a bit array of sweets now. ˝The brats and Doc will be happy, sweets to calm em˝

˝I get the brats, but why Doc?˝

˝Women and their cravings, yer know Cap'tn that time˝

˝You should take her more seriously or she'll poison you..˝

The Chef laughed at that hard ˝I know Cap'tn, that's why yer like her, right? She's a feisty one. Don't worry Cap'tn she'll find her place on the crew. Give her time to get used to the bastards˝

˝That's all?˝

˝Yeah, don't forget the food or else yer won't have anything to eat˝

˝Wire?˝

˝Noted˝- a calm voice responded.

˝NEXT!˝- Kidd's voice roared and the next crew member came in.

˝About the canon's Sir..˝ - Kidd listened to the thing's he'd have to re-buy and restock on his ship in order to function and wondered about their Doctor. He hadn't seen her since last night and it made him itchy.

˝..will we have enough money, young Master?˝- Heat's voice snapped him back.

˝Find it if we don't, find an island. We need what provisions, booze, money and ammunition, right? The get me a bloody island!˝

˝Aye Captain!˝

* * *

Just in them when the sun set a couple of green eyes fluttered open. Kicking away the covers Dea made her way to the bathroom to do her „morning" routine. A small giggle escaped her lips. At least some things went as she planned them.

She entered the sick bay no long after and found it empty. A small sigh escaped her lips and she noticed she had been holding her breath. Going to her desk movement caught her eyes. Something was slithering in the dark? Or was it just crawling? Coming closer she found a baby den den mushi. Was it here before?

The small snail came to her and stopped watching her with its big, watery eyes. Dea picked up the receiver and heard it dial.

„Ring ring"

„Ring ring"

„Gotcha"

The eyes of the snail got smaller and dark circles showed around them.

_**Hello**__?˝_- a dark voice said.

* * *

_a__/n 1: Song = The Example – Changed the way you kissed me_

a/n 2: I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I had my tooth pulled last Monday and it hurt like a bitch :s it still does I HATE DENTISTS.

a/n 3: also went on a road trip to Italy (kinda sucked cause it rained all the time and my jaw ached) BUT THERE WAS ONE PIECE ON TV *_*

a/n 4: This chapter was HARD, and you can see it sucking. I apologize.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Narcisstic Cannibal

Chapter 9. Narcisstic Cannibal

* * *

˝Hello˝- Dea answered quite fast. A soft chuckle was heard from the receiver and the den den mushi smirked.

˝With whom do I have the pleasure, Miss?˝- a soft, dark voice asked.

˝Miss Deidara and you are?˝- Dea leaned in her chair and smiled lightly at the small snail.

˝Law, it is a pleasure˝

˝Oh really, how so?˝

˝By the look on your snail you seem pleased to talk to me˝

˝Oh? But I'm not sure who you are˝

Silence. The snail made a puzzled face.

˝Interesting, I'm..a doctor˝- the voice continued.

˝This really is interesting, so am I˝

˝On a ship?˝˝

˝Same as you I presume˝

A dark chuckle.

˝Not quite, but you may guess˝- the eyes on the small snail twinklec in amusement.

˝Quid per quo with a small guessing game, Law-san?˝- Dea challengec.

˝Why not, Deidara-ya˝

˝Deidara-ya?˝- Dea laughed ˝So you say you're not quite on a ship, but you are on sea, else I wouldn't be able to pick your signal˝

˝I'ts my little perk, yes you are right˝

˝A lighthouse? A floating restaurant or a submarine?˝

˝Choose˝

˝Well it's either lighthouse or submarine˝

˝Why do you think so Deidara-ya?˝- The way he said that made shivers go down Dea's spine. She was grinning the whole time and forced herself to relax.

˝Well you say you're a doctor, so it's either loneliness or you're bored. I'm going to with the latter˝

˝Interesting thinking..˝

˝Why thank you Law-san˝

˝You don't seem like a Marine...˝

˝Or else I'd know who you are?˝

Another amused chuckle.

˝Yes˝

˝So you're a pirate˝

˝Like yourself˝

˝I put my doctor title before that actually˝

˝Don't you like it or is the crew bothersome?˝

˝I'm kinda new to this, so Law-san you're the quartermaster or the Captain?˝

˝Just how much do you know Deidara-ya?˝

˝I'm good at guessing˝

˝I don't like liars.˝

˝Neither do I˝

_**Don't wanna be sly and defile you**_  
_**Desecrate my mind and rely on you**_  
_**I just wanna break this crown**_  
_**But it's hard when I'm so run down**_

Very well then, I am the Captain˝

˝What an honour Law-san˝

˝You seem to be mocking me˝

˝Oh not at all, I'm being honest and you could be close..˝

˝Beacause of the den den mushi?˝

˝Well yes and tell me, did I or did you dial?˝

˝Neither, it seems the snail picked our signal...but I don't see you on the radar Deidara-ya, you're safe from me ...for now˝

˝You would attack a fellow doctor, Law-san?˝

˝You are on another pirate crew˝

˝Ahh yes but still˝

˝I don't go lightly against the weak˝

˝You have a Devil Fruit, am I right Surgeon of Death?˝

˝My bounty poster˝

˝Well yes, I can see you clearly Law-san, quite handsome˝

˝Thank you Deidara-ya˝

˝But you seem so cold, is it a North Blue thing?˝

˝You mock me again˝

˝I'm just playful Law-san, I just woke up bear with me˝

˝You as a doctor should know that it's time for bed˝

˝Your dark circles tell me the same thing..˝- Dea was amused by the talk and found herself relaxed. The man from the bounty poster didn't look so intimidating.

˝Touche˝

˝I see you're a night owl yourself.˝

˝It's easier to work˝

˝I agree on that, much more peaceful and the moonlight is beautiful˝

˝Right now I see only the deep sea˝

˝Is it scary?˝

˝It's captivating, you should see it Deidara-ya˝

˝Is that an invitation?˝

˝I see you're eager˝- a small laugh broke from Dea's mouth.

˝Just Dea is fine, I would like to see your medical equipment˝

˝Ahh the equipment yes..Dea-ya˝- the snails eyes shone with amusement.

˝Why did you think I wanted to see something else, why Law-san! How naughty of you˝- the only response she got was a chuckle.

˝It is time to work now Dea-ya˝

˝Yes, patients and files are awaiting me, it has been a pleasant conversation Law-san˝

˝Like-wise, may I?˝

˝If the lonelititis gets you, you know the cure˝

˝Good night Dea-ya˝- the small snail smirked.

˝Good night Law-san˝

_˝gotcha˝_

**_And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal!_**  
**_Got to bring myself back from the dead!_**

* * *

Dea was full with energy, the small conversation that she had lifted her spirits immensely and she found herself brave enough to wander on the ship. Most of the crew was either preparing for the night shift of eating in the galley. Walking slowly she went on deck and inhaled the crisp night air. A bright moon shone over her and she smiled to herself. The ship was quiet and she could hear the waves.

This was one of those times that made her happy on board, if it only weren't anyone on board. Come to think of it, she didn't see Nate or Mira around, they must have been busy or mad at her for spilling their drinks. Better this way, they wer e getting attached to her or better she to them.

**_Don't wanna be rude but I have to_**  
**_Nothing's good about the hell you put me through_**  
**_I just need to look around_**  
**_See that life that has come unbound_**

* * *

Tap, tap.

Dea didn't hear the steps approaching her, nor feel the hand on her shoulder. She was lost in thought while bending over the railing.

˝Oye!˝- a soft voice said in her ear and she shrieked. Turning swiftly she saw red hair and blonde hair. Her Captain and quartermaster. Kidd was too close so she shifted and straightened up.

˝Yes Captain? Do you require medical help?˝

˝No˝

˝Then what?˝- Dea kept her voice professionally cold and detached. A small silence etched between them.

˝We'll dock soon, prepare a list of things that you need in the sick bay˝- It was Killer who spoke. Kidd only stared at her.

˝I'll prepare it˝

_**And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal**_  
_**Got to bring myself back from the dead**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Korn – Narcissistic Cannibal

a/n 2 : Anoter update YAAAY! I wanted to make up for no posting for days, hope you like it


	10. I love the darkness in you

Chapter 10. I love the darkness in you

* * *

The crew were drinking and making merry in the belly of the ship, as the sea was calm and the wind was good. They were talking over their drinks, and the talk of the day had been the ship's doctor.

D'you see what she did to Killer? the pirate said to his shipmate.

˝Wench's lucky to be alive, you ask me. Or maybe Killer has a soft spot for her too. We all know the captain does.¨- The other pirate chuckled.

"I heard she'll only work at night now. Dursley needed a new bandage over his shin, and she would only see him after midnight," he said. "Ask me, she's got some hoodoo on her."

"Ya, mayhaps she wants to get laid with him," the other pirate said. "Maybe she wants to fuck all of us."

"She wouldn't fuck you if she was hit in the head with a cannonball and threatened with a cutlass, ya dank scurvy rat " - The pirates roared with laughter and took a swig of their grog, before returning to gossip some more.

"Ya know, I reckon she must be a fuckaroo. I mean, lookit 'er. Them plump breasts, and that golden hair. Ohh and I'd smack her butt cheeks with my flintlock. Tell ya what, she looks like she can really climb a mast..."

"Yeah, but it's all for the captain. None of us poor sods can hope to even get near 'er. Unless we break a leg or an arm."

"That's a lot to ask to look at a twat."

* * *

˝Here's a satchel with berries, meet up at the Inn at evening. We'll be staying at the bar˝- Killer said in a calm tone and Dea nodded. They had docked at a relatively calm island, a spring island. It only had two towns on each side and both were accustomed to pirates, they're were at the beginning of the Grand Line after all and new found crews who were trying their luck weren't uncommon.

Dea eyed the satchel, on one hand they had given her money but the tone that Killer used wasn't just calm, it had a hint of...mockery? And on the other hand she had her own money. But why would she spend her own, saved up funds if she got some for free? Dea completely ignored the small thought that it was maybe her „salary" as the ships doctor. It was bad enough that she couldn't continue her upside down schedule, because they docked on a nice noon and she couldn't sleep.

Bugger.

A familiar fur coat went passed her. He didn't even spend a glance –Dea would never say it at loud but it hurt. A small part of her was hurt and betrayed. Had she played the role of the oblivious, female, the one that only wanted male attention and care?She refused to think that and pushed such thoughts away but at night, when the whole ship was asleep and all she could hear was the rocking of the waves, those thoughts came and plagued her.

_**Every time I see you there  
In the pale moonlight  
Dancing there all alone  
With a grave in your mind**_

* * *

Pirates talked loudly and made their way through town. Dea numbly followed them in search of something to buy. She wanted clothes, books, a new scalpel ( you never know when you'll need to cut) and some other knick knack for her room. Maybe a weapon?

There were so many shops around but nothing caught her eyes. Dea wandered around the small alleys where people would hurriedly walk from her? Did she look weird? She had a pair of black jeans, boots and a dark purple jacket on – her hair was blonde! She must have looked fairy normal? Oh. She came with the pirates. Of course women with children would walk away from her.

Finally something sparkled in front of her eyes. It was a shop selling weapons. Curios she entered the well light shop. It had a pungent smell of gunpowder and metal. A middle aged man stood behind the counter and greeted her cheerfully. His round face had small beady eyes and Dea bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

˝Hello I'd..˝

˝A pistol˝

˝Excuse me?˝

˝You're a pistol type, maybe a flintlock? Or would you like those marine guns, the automatic ones?˝

˝Uhm I'm not sure, I fired from a magnum before?˝- Dea said more in a question than statement. The clerk eyed her.

˝Hmmm yes flintlock suits your kind.˝

˝My kind?˝

˝Those loud pirates, you're with them yes? Although they didn't rub on you much, thankfully˝- The clerk mumbled and took a wooden box out. Inside was a cobalt blue flintlock with a rose on the handle. It was beautiful and expensive.

˝It's beautiful˝

˝A pirate Captain had it, it was her most prized possesion˝

˝A femal Captain? Interesting. The price is fixed?˝

The clerk laughed loudly ˝If you were a true pirate you'd either take it or intimidate me˝

˝I am not a brute or so I'm not scary at all˝

˝No dear˝

Bummer and people feared me back on my island..˝

˝You want it?˝

˝Yeah I'll take it˝

˝I thought the price was a problem˝

˝Ah it isn't ˝- I'll just add from my funds... Dea thought. ˝Could I have more bullets and maybe one of those things to strap it under my arms?˝

˝Black or brown leather˝

˝Black please˝

¨You know you don't look like a stupid pirate, educated are you?˝

˝You're quite chatty, and what about it?˝

˝There's a library near, you'd be interested˝

˝I'll look it up, thanks˝

˝Oh and dear, the inn is on the north side˝

Dea stopped with her newly purchase gun and turned to the clerk. Then she smiled.

˝Thank you˝

* * *

_**She's in parties with the flashlights  
She's got cemetery eyes  
I love the darkness in you  
So dirty  
So blue**_

Dea yawned. The sun was setting and she was tired. Her wanted schedule was fucked up. She'd over sleep this night and then wake up tomorrow morning. Up close the inn didn't look so shabby but the noise coming from inside of it was terrible and she could hear them. Her damn crew. As well as other voices. Two guys in overalls came out and stopped gaping. One had a hat with Penguin written on it and the other had a red rimmed hat and glasses. Both flushed and rushed past her. Weird. Entering the inn she spotted the crew on one side, drinking. Oh what else. On the other side was another crew. Was that a polar bear? In an orange overall? Weird.

_**Every time I meet you there  
In the silvery light  
Dancing like all is gone  
But the Hell in your mind  
**_

˝Your room is the furthers in the back, second floor˝- a key was tossed to her and Dea quickly caught it. She shrugged at Killer and went to the bar. Just as she sat down a small glass was set in front of her.

˝A gentleman sends you this˝- the bartender said. A shot glass filled with what it looked like, blowjob. Dea giggled silently and slowly turned her head. Her crew was busy getting shit faced and Kidd only gave her a curious look. He didn't send it. Then maybe..

On the other side, where the other crew was, a pair of grey eyes stared smirking. Her late night conversation partner. Dea lowered her head and emptied the glass in one motion, without using her hands but instead her mouth. Just like the rules say.

˝Send him a Daring Dlyan˝

˝Right away miss˝

Two minutes passed and another cocktail was in front of her, a creamy orange colour. Dea giggled loudly and slurped at it. He sent her a Suck Band and Blow.

˝Give him a Lick me Silly˝- The bartender pulled a face and inhaled. The poor man was trying to remain serious.

˝Yes miss˝

Dea didn't finish her drink as another came. Milky white, smelled like coconut and lime? Was the alcohol rushing to her mind? Laughing out loud she sipped at her Tie me to the bed post.

˝Oh he's naughty, just like I remember...hmm send him a Come to me˝

Dea happily sipped on her drinks. Her cheeks were warm and she felt nice and wanted.

˝You called?˝- That dark voice said and her eyes fluttered.

˝Law-san...˝- Dea's voice came out raspy. The alcohol. That must be it.

˝May I join you?˝

˝Oh please˝

Law Trafalgar fucking sexy doctor sat next to her and Dea inhaled sharply. He was handsome and smelled so good. The cocktails were messing with her self-control. Just as she flashed him a sexy smile a voice yelled.

˝WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!˝- Kidd yelled next to them, his eyes flashing red.

˝Flirting. GO AWAY˝- Dea said and turned away from him.

_**Darkness in you  
So fuckin' dirty  
And blue  
You buried me so deep  
I couldn't never believe**_

* * *

a/n 1 : Song = The 69 Eyes – I love the darkness in you

a/n 2: I strongly recommend listening to the songs I put in my chapters, they really make a difference while reading and portray better what I wanted to tell you in my writing.

a/n 3 : Daring Dylan = Kahlua, Mexican Hot Chocolate, Tequila; blowjob = Bailey's® Irish cream, amaretto almond liqueur; suck bang blow = Jacquin's® orange flavored gin, Rumple Minze® peppermint liqueur, Goldschlager® cinnamon schnapps, Jagermeister® herbal liqueur, Jose Cuervo® Especial gold tequila, Hpnotiq® liqueur, Smirnoff® vodka, Absolut® Citron vodka, Aristocrat® triple sec, lime,strawberry daiquiri mix,cranberry juice,sugar; Lick me silly = vodka, gin,melon liqueur,Blue Curacao liqueur, Cointreau® orange lique; Tie me to the bed post = Malibu® coconut rum, Midori® melon liqueur,sweet and sour mix,lemon vodka,ice cubes

READ AND REVIEW IT MAKES ME MUSHY AND WRITE FASTER, thank you :)


	11. Give me everything

Chapter 11. Give me everything

* * *

_**Tonight I want all of you tonight**__**  
**__**Give me everything tonight**__**  
**__**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**__**  
**_

˝Do you need anything Captain˝- Dea huffed to the redhead.

˝What the hell are you doing?!˝

˝Giving away what kind of boxers you wear..˝- Dea rolled her eyes ˝I'm conversing with a fellow doctor˝

˝ANOTHER PIRATE!˝

˝..about the waters ahead and what conditions a crew could face, also what drugs would work more effiicient˝- Dea continued and hiccupped. The vodka from the shots started to rise from her stomach. She always hiccupped when she drank vodka. It was embarrassing. Kidd didn't seem fazed by her answer and he turned to Law glaring daggers at the dark skinned man.

˝Be carefull what you do, she is my crew˝- Kidd hissed.

˝I see you're concerned about your crew member but I assure you, Eustass-ya, she won't be harmed by me in any way˝- Law said in a smooth voice.

˝Dea!˝

˝yes Captain?˝

˝We sail in the early morning˝- Kidd said and left to probably drink more. He seemed seriously pissed off.

˝Your Captain takes care of his crew, Dea-ya, from our conversation I thought it was the opposite?˝

˝YOU TALKED TO HIM BEFORE?˝

˝I have a baby den den mushi after all˝

˝WHICH I GAVE YOU!˝

˝What!?˝

˝I left it in the sick bay while you were asleep, it was for emergencies to contact the deck and me NOT HIM˝

˝Phh it layed there and besides our signals clicked˝

Kidd stared without a word at Dea. Law watched the exchange amused and sipped his drink.

˝I'll retreat to my crew now, Dea-ya, I wish you a good night.˝

˝Ah same to you Law-san, a pleasant journey.˝

˝I know we'll cross paths˝- Law said in a dark voice and Dea shivered.

˝Probably˝-and with that he left to join the other side of the bar where his crew in overalls were. Dea slid of her stool a bit wobbly and turned to the stair case. Her head was pounding and she was tired. A goodnight's sleep would do her good. And ignoring the guilt in her stomach even so.

* * *

_**Let's do it tonight**_

_**Don't care what they say**_

_**Or what games they play**__**  
**__**Nothing is enough**__**  
**__**'Til I have your love**_

˝Neechan! Captain wants to see you˝- Nate ran in the sick bay. Dea was hiding in the sick bay behind a huge tower of books and nursing her hung over.

˝Why?˝

˝Says he needs to talk with you, everyone's out!˝

˝What?˝- Dea's stomach clenched. Something had been off there. She groaned and made her way on deck, everyone was watching her and snickering. Kidd, Killer, Wire and Heat were standing close with grim faces (well all except Killer). Dea approached them.

˝Well?˝

˝Where's our map?˝- Killer asked.

˝How should I know? Isn't Wire our navigator?˝

˝I don't know where it is, Miss. It's gone.˝ -Wire said in a upset tone. The first time she heard something like that come from his mouth.

˝The crew says you were pissed at us interrupting you with Law and gave it. Dean here says you talked with him during one night.˝- Kidd said in a cold voice.

˝I did talk when I found the snail in the sick bay but I didn't give him the map. Firstly I didn't see him in person before last night and secondly I don't even know where the map was. What's so special? Just get a new one.˝- Dea protested.

˝It had our route on it.˝- Killer said. Silence.

˝I didn't give to him, where are your witnesses?˝

The crew shifted behind Dea and looked uneasy but two of them stepped forward. They were usually really loud and always send dirty comments at her, the gunners Daryl and James.

˝I saw her!˝

˝I did too! yesterday when we went on land! CAPTAIN!˝

˝I was on land if you remember and I bought stuff so you can ask the shops where I went AND I spent the reminder of the day in the local library, just as the employees to confirm.˝- Dea said in a confident tone. She had an alibi and no one could judge her.

˝The crew is worried,as we are. We need to take a vote.˝- Killer said ˝As the quartermaster I hereby ask you all, did she steal the map?˝

What? They would vote? Just because those two rambled nonsense? Dea's eyes turned to Kidd's but they were stormy and hard. He was mad.

Several hands rose up. More and more.

˝Captain?˝- Killer turned to Kidd.

˝They here vote you as a thief. Thieves in piracy get punished. Find an a small island. We'll leave her there˝

Dea stood there stupefied. His blank expression was all she could see. They just voted her out? Like that. Her throat itched and her eyes burned but she refused to cry. Not in front of them. Never.

˝Neechan! I'll guard the sick bay! Neechan I didn't vote˝- Nate was in front of her, eyes huge and sad.

˝I know..˝

* * *

_**Excuse me (Excuse Me)**__**  
**__**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**__**  
**__**And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight**__**  
**__**And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight**__**  
**__**Cause we might not get tomorrow**_

˝Here's provisions and your journal˝- Killer said and Dea took the stuff and went on the small boat they gave her. She didn't say anything. Just paddled to the shore and took her stuff out. It was a small islands, a few palm trees and a cave.

* * *

˝Wire!˝

˝Yes young master?˝

˝Configure our course, make it so we circle this island tomorrow morning˝

˝Uhm?˝

˝Do. It.˝

Nate watched his captain and navigator exchange words and grinned. He wouldn't leave her like that after all! Nate just had to be patient.

* * *

˝Captain! Captain!˝

˝What Bepo?˝

˝Please stop at that island! I can see a few schools of fish through the periscope. We could take provisions and then continue˝

˝Satchi, Penguin˝

˝Aye Captain! Prepare to surface in 3...2...1! We're up Captain!˝

˝Thanks Satchi, let's go Bepo˝

˝Ay Capain!˝

* * *

The Heart Pirates emerged from the yellow sub with fishing rods and nets. A cheerful Bepo guided them and they went swimming or fastening their rods. Their Captain took time to see the small island for himself. It would take him 15 minutes to cover the island on foot. He was leisurely strolling on the beach when he noticed a familiar blonde sitting on the beach, in one hand a book and in the other a bottle of rum.

˝Dea-ya?˝

˝Law-san!˝- Dea looked surprised as the Surgeon of Death approached her.

˝What are you doing here?˝

˝Long story, Law-san. My crew voted me thief for nothing and they left me here.˝

˝Take your stuff˝

˝Why it's not like I'm going anywhere˝- Dea snorted and took a swing of her alcohol.

˝You'll be a guest on my sub until you decide what to do, lets go˝

˝WHAT!?˝

˝You're welcome˝- Dea stumbled with words as Law walked past by her. He'd take her in that easily?! But she was on another pirate crew! Keyword WAS. Something clutched her heart and she sighed. She was in the Kidd pirates, past tense.

˝Wait up!˝

* * *

*the next day*

˝Lower the anchor! I'm going on land, Killer with me˝

˝Aye Captain˝

˝Kidd?˝

˝What?˝

˝Are you sure?˝

˝Yes, she didn't do it, those retards put the map under their beds. I had Heat search the cabins. She can have her revenge on them and earn her place finally.˝

˝You thought this trghou˝

˝Yeah..˝

The small boat stopped on shore and Kidd and Killer stepped in the shallow water. The white sand beach was empty. Kidd started walking and passed the palm trees.

˝Kidd she isn't here!˝- Killer came running to him.

˝WHAT? WHERE THE FUCK COULD SHE GO?˝- Kidd cursed and eyed the small island. She could swim, but where? Unless someone took her on board..wait.

˝Killer did you hear where the Heart Pirates took of next?!˝

˝I can ask the crew, why?˝

˝We have to take our Doc back˝- Kidd said in a pissed tone and turned his back on the small island. He needed to catch up on the bastard soon. Before he could do anything.

* * *

a/ n 1 : Song = Pittbull feat Nayer, Ne-yo and Afrojack = Give me everything

a/n 2 : Everyone thank you for every read, review, fave and follow! It feels amazing to get such a feedback!

** okay *hides behind a couch* PEOPLE PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE! I just...I love doing this xD Read and Review! Flames or praise I take it all!**


	12. Hey brother

Chapter 12. Hey brother!

* * *

˝Gather up all the men and call for the girl˝- Kidd said as he stood on deck. He was in pissed and he felt something strange, was it betrayal? Killer on the other hand seemed to fidget. What was up with him?

Wondering about his quartermaster and best friend didn't lead to anywhere so he faced his eyes on the sea. It was a dark color and the waves were small and white, was a storm coming on? The weather was moody in the Grand Line after all. Finally the crew assembled and Kidd watched the small girl approach him. She was scrawny but not as much when he first found her. Little witch, they called her. He snorted at the thought.

˝Oi Mira, go and listen to their heads I need to know where our Doc is˝

˝Will she coming back?˝- the girl asked in a small voice. Her eyes were huge and her lips were trembling.

˝You got attached to her?˝

The girl nodded and looked at her feet. Kidd sighed.

˝I dont know kid, now go do your stuff˝- Mira gave him a small nod and walked to the crew. Even she liked why would she take of with that bastard? She has a goddamn head, why didn't she understand that I have to take charge over these men.

Mira came over to them and held their hands. The Kidd pirates didn't like the little girl too much, she could read everything from their deepest hopes and fears. It's not that easy letting someone in but it was their Captain's order and they don't defy him. Is it loyaty or fear of him, most of them wouldn't say.

˝Captain I've listened˝

˝And?˝

˝Jean heard some of the H-Heart pirates˝

˝And? Where arey they headed?˝

˝Squid Archipelago˝

˝Squid what?!˝- Kidd was actually thinking of smacking Jean, what the fuck did the think the other pirates said? ˝Jean bring your scrawny ass here!˝

˝Aye Captain˝- a boy with dirty blonde hair and a chipped tooth came to them. His skin was dark from being constantly in the sun as he mostly dealt with the sails.

˝Are you fucking sure they said Squid?˝

˝Mm yes Captain, the guy with flame tattoos on his wrist said it and they all had weird hats on.˝

˝Fuck I know where they're headed but without a fucking map˝- Kidd muttered

˝Uhm Captain why do you want to go there? The doc took of with them or?I mean..uhm why is it so important?˝- One of the men wandered the one question Kidd wanted to avoid at all costs. How could he explain just why it was so damn important to get their Doctor back. They're still a new founded crew, he needs to show discipline and power but how?

˝Do you think I'll fucking sew your wounds or what? This is the Grand Line and only the strongest survive! DO you want to die because you caught a cold, eh !?˝- Kidd screamed in his face. He said the first thing that came in his mind and now he regretted it. Will it backfire?

˝Oh that's why.. we thought you erm wanted it because..˝

˝ .out˝- Kidd's voice was venomous now. He was pissed and he wanted to get that damn doctor back on his ship were she belonged.

˝Beacuse of the woman, uhm Diedara..˝

˝She's the doc yeah˝

The men stared at Kidd a bit unsure. Fuck, he screwed it now.

˝There's a nearby island, let's take a map there and ask?˝- Heat suggested and the group turned to him.

˝Good thinking Heat, set course to the nearest shitty island.˝- Kidd took off to his room to calm himself. With rum. His head was full of thoughts and he couldn't act like himself.

Was it the pressure of being a Captain?

Or was it her?

_**Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?**__**  
**__**Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**__**  
**__**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**__**  
**__**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**__**  
**_

* * *

˝This is our main room where were control the whole sub! I SIT THERE!˝- Bepo said in an excited voice and plopped on a small chair. Dea laughed at the antics of the polar bear. He was such a sweetie and showed her around. Funny thing, the crew here treated her like her old crew. They were distant and distrustful. Just Bepo and the navigating duo talked to her, aside from Law. Shatchi and Penguin were like the second mates in the crew, they knew everyone and everything she needed. But Dea prefered the bear, there was just something adorable in his white fur and personality.

˝And this spot?˝

˝That is mine Dea-ya˝- a dark voice startled Dea and she turned to a smirking doctor. Law had his signature hoodie on ( again) and his spotted white hat. Bepo told her he never ever left without it.

˝Oh˝

˝Is there something wrong? You seem...distant˝- his eyes scrutinized her. Dea thought that coming to his crew and into the sub would make things better, at least she wouldn't be alone on an island. But it wasn't anything like that. She felt alone and.. sad. She wasn't interested in the crew and she sure as hell didn't want to join.

˝I'm just a bit dizzy, didn't get accustomed to the bellow surface thing˝- Dea lied to his face and managed a small smile.

˝Oh I'm sure you will soon, Dea-ya. After a while things get more peaceful here. Would you join me?˝- Law said and turned around to exit the small control room.

˝Oh yes Law-san˝

˝Just Law is fine˝

˝Ohkay...˝- Dea felt weird, intimidated and basically she felt like a school girl next to her teacher. It didn't feel relaxed as they talked through the den den mushi connection. Her thoughts instantly wondered and a face came to her mind. The wild hair and the goggles were paired with amber eyes that stared curiously at her. He was easy to talk to, and easy to be next. It never felt awkward, not since the day she joined.

˝Have ouy been listening to me at all?˝- Law said and Dea shook her head. Apparently he had been talking and leading her to a room. It was packed with book shelves, a big bead and a work table with a chair. Was this HIS room?

˝Uhm I'm sorry, I've been so brainless the past few hours, what were you saying Law-san?˝

˝The leaving left a huge impact on you, didn't it Dea-ya?˝- Law was sitting in his chair, hands clasped and his iron look fixated on her. She felt like a patient and he, her psychologist were in a session and she had to spill her darkest secrets because she payed him to help her. Needles to see Dea was angsty and paranoid near the Surgeon of Death. Handsome? Deadly. But the aura around him was icy and dark. Darker then the angry look Kidd sported while demolishing an entire island and slaughtering the habitants.

Funny she kept comparing Kidd and Law. A small giggle left her mouth.

˝I'm sorry Law-san, but you were saying?˝

With a sigh Law said ˝Do you want to join the Heart Pirates?˝

_**What if I'm far from home?**__**  
**__**Oh, brother I will hear you call.**__**  
**__**What if I lose it all?**__**  
**__**Oh, sister I will help you out!**__**  
**__**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**__**  
**__**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Avicii – Hey Brother (feat. Dan Tyminski)

a/n 2 : I wanted to update yesterday but I got really sick to my stomach and puked most of the night :/ it sucked royally. Hope you like the new chapter, I know it's crappy sumimasen.

a/n 3: Okay the plan is to update tomorrow, dunno if I'll manage though, the weekend is a gray zone when it comes to writing :P I'll try!

a/n 4: Anyone who reviewed/faved/followed a HUGETHANK YOU! IT'S amazing to wake up to a inbox filled with messagesfrom FF


	13. One more night

Chapter 13. One More night

* * *

˝I appreciate the offer Law-san, but could you give me a day or two to think about it?˝

˝You're basically telling me no Dea-ya˝

˝No I'm telling you I need time˝

˝I'm not asking for a kidney, you know˝

A nervous laugh. Dea thought it was the same. She swallowed and continued ˝I'm sure you're aware about the last time I joined a crew an-˝

˝I'm aware, well then until we come to Squid Archipelago, you have 3 days˝

˝Thank you...Squid,seriously?˝

˝Yes the ink in the squids is rich on organic and radioactive compounds, they are interes-˝

˝Radioactive? Really?˝- the scientist in Dea awake and she stopped thinking about Law and his dumb request ˝Tell me more˝

A small smirk appeared on his face. ˝Tea, Dea-ya?˝

Dea watched his back move and make tea. How normal but even that was kinda cold when Law did it. She had time now to plan, how to escape him.

_**Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes**__**  
**__**Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath**__**  
**__**I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself**__**  
**__**And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**_

* * *

The sun was rising and the sky had that peculiar color, not blue and not dark either, the shade of thinned blood mixed with orange. No one was awake on board, even the damn night shift fell asleep. Kidd growled at them to wake up and kicked them with a boot.

Nothing only snores from the crew. Fantastic. He was awake for hours. Sleep rarely came to him. They had managed to find an island and a map. He thought that killing the villagers there would make a good time consumer and take his thoughts away but he almost killed on autopilot. It was strange and he's was concerned about himself.

When didn't he enjoy a good massacre and display of his powers? These currents from that fruit. He could still recall that vile flavor. It tasted like vomit and something utterly gross. But now he had magnetic powers. At the cost of not being able to swim. Great addition when you're a pirate.

Snorting Kidd wandered around the ship. She used to get up around this time and have coffee. Or she would have a cup before crashing in her bed. How that woman worked through the whole night was a mystery to him.

* * *

_**But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you**__**  
**__**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**__**  
**__**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**__**  
**__**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**__**  
**_

Kidd's feet took him to the one place he never wanted to see. Well, technically not until she came back. He was standing in the sick bay. He noticed the small details in the white room. A vase of violet flowers, some books, a white cape, notes and a den den mushi.

It crawled across the desk in a zig zag motion. The eyes were big and watery. Was the fucking snail sad? Don't tell me even it missed her.

The ship was indeed more quiet now that she was gone. Kidd sat on her chair and exhaled. The room had that distinctive smell of chlorine. It made his stomach turn but then he noticed a hint of something sweet. It must have been her scent.

_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know I've said it a million times**__**  
**__**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

* * *

*_ring,ring*_

_*gotcha*_

˝Kidd?!˝

˝Dea?!˝

˝What are you doing in my sick bay?˝˝

˝Uhm bandages!˝

˝It's the middle of the night still..˝

˝pricked my finger BUT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE? WE CAME THE NEXT DAY TO PICK YOU UP˝

Silence.

˝You came to the island? To pick me up?˝

Kidd rolled his eyes ˝Yes, moron where are you know? I'll come to pick you up NOW˝

˝Ohm but why?˝

˝What do you mean why? You're my doctor I mean our. Fuck. Just where are you?˝

˝On Law-san's sub. He asked me to join his crew..˝- Why Dea decided to spill her guts she didn't know but she had to. Kidd would listen ˝He's so creeepy! And the crew ignores me and I'm paranoid and it's stuffy. I dont see the sky! I feel so trapped and ahh˝

˝Stop. One thing at a time.˝˝

˝I can't breathe˝

˝Breathe I'll come now, he asked what?˝

˝To join him˝

˝You're in my crew˝

˝But you kicked me out˝

˝When did I say that? I had to punish a thief as a captain but I never kicked you out. You still have to punish the guys who did it˝

˝Oh. WHAT? OH. Okay. Kidd im scared of him..˝

Kidd shut his eyes and breathed in. Something inside him cracked.

˝We're on course to Squid Archipelago˝

˝We too...˝

˝I'll beat his fucking ass˝

˝I know you will˝- Dea was smiling and she was calm. Finally calm. He would come.

* * *

a/n 1: Song= Maroon 5 – One more night

a/n 2 : THERE'S A 2000 HIT ON THIS STORY *heavy breathing* OH GOD. Oh my. *tries to remain calm*

a/n 3: ANOTHER ONE DONE! YAY MEEE


	14. Squid Archipelago - Instant crush

Chapter 14. Instant Crush

* * *

The islands were not only strangely shaped but cold and hot as Hell. Squid archipelago – the world's biggest bullshit. There were squids alright, but so small you'd have to use a magnifier to see them. Also they sparkled.

Th islands were strangely shaped and in various colors. That the crew could handle, but another climate on every one? First there was the spring one, warm and inviting and then they passed a frozen, winter island. There were mere miles separating them, the crew was sniffling and coughing the time they got the the main island.

It was bigger then the rest and it had one village. Aside from a green brick village, a pier and villagers going on with their daily duty's nothing seemed wrong or special. At first glance. Upon entering the village the Kidd pirates discovered a huge statue. Of a giant squid. A rainbow squid.

˝What the fuck?˝- The first to vocalize the surprise was the captain. Most of the pirates were shifting around Kidd, Killer and Wire. No one wanted to step up and actually walk around. Why?

There weren't any women. Only men. Dresses in rainbow clothes.

˝I think Heat's taken a trump card, staying on the ship˝- Wire said

˝For once I'll agree with you, where are we?˝- Kidd glanced around

˝If the coordinates are right and our log pose didn't screw us up, at Squid archipelago..˝- Killer said.

˝My head is splitting apart, I feel like I'm setting every 5 minutes. Fuck me sideways˝- Kidd groaned. His Devil fruit was magnetism making him a living log pose. Usually that would be really helpful if you're traveling from one island to another, but being so close to many different islands, the magnetic fields were literally tearing him apart.

˝Then we should do our business quick, right Captain? Supplies and ink?˝- Killer said in a strange voice. Was it laced with amusement?

˝Get the ship full I'm going to a bar. Fuckin' headache..˝- Kidd slipped by his men and walked first to the busy streets. Men stopped and pointed fingers at him, muttering and snickering. Normally he'd assault them or haul their sorry asses but now he just wanted a damn drink.

˝Just how long before that bastard comes?˝- Kidd muttered and saw a bar. Finally saved. True it was dark purple/pink but at least they had alcohol. Or so he hoped.

_**I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything I'd never regret  
A little time with you is all that I get  
That's all we need because it's all we can take**_

* * *

˝Law-san, we're going to be late!˝- Dea desperately said the thrid time in 2 hours. She sat next to Bepo and eyed the window of the sub. Most of the crew was having dinner and joking, of course ignoring her. Dea wished Law was among them.

˝Excatly late for what, Dea-ya? I didn't know we had a schedule to meet..˝- Law mused. Dea snorted. She did loosen up a bit around him. Mostly sarcasm and a bit of mockery, mostly borrowing books and the Captain of the Heart Pirates didn't stop her, if not he encouraged them meeting as often as they could. He'd hold his smirk and tease her, as if he knew just how uncomfortable she was around him.

˝Squid archipelago Law-san, I'd love to see those squids and take samples!˝

˝We have time˝- Dea bit her lip in frustration to stop her from saying anything. He'd get suspicious and that was one thing she didn't want. ˝I could demonstrate you something, if you're really that impatient Dea-ya..˝

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Demonstrate?

˝Uhm Law-san?˝

˝Room˝- A blue sphere emerged from his outstretched hand and grew. Slowly it enveloped both of them, shutting them off from the rest of the crew. Bepo eyed the sphere curiously and decided to get back to his food, must be used to his Captain's powers.

˝Law-san WHAT!˝- Dea yelled as his nodachi cut her left leg. The cut was precise and clean and Dea watched half of her leg fall on the floor.

˝Dea-ya I control everything in this blue sphere..I can cut you up in thousand pieces or take your eyes out...but also I can put you back together˝- Law said in a dark voice. He was smirking at her, nodachi in hand.

˝Please put my leg together.˝ - Dea was trying to control herself and breathe slowly. He scared her and know he just showed her what he could do to her if she didn't listen.  
˝Oh but aren't you as a doctor curious?˝

˝I've had my fair share of autopsies Law-san, I'd like to have my body in one piece...˝

˝Fair enough˝- Law put her leg on it's remining part and sighed. It popped into piece.˝Have you considered my proposal?˝

˝I have been thinking...˝- Dea wasn't lying, she had been racking her brain but only how to escape the mad man in front of her. She'd rather put up with the idiocy of the Kidd pirates then this.

˝Captain!˝- Shachi was waving his hands outside of the blue sphere and unconsciously saving Dea from answering.

˝Yes?˝- Law asked irritated.

˝We're at Squid archipelago and we'll be emerging in 10 minutes!˝

˝Already? Inform the crew. We're going on land, Dea-ya you stay with me˝

˝Yes Law-san˝

* * *

**One thing I never see the same when you're 'round  
I don't believe in him — his lips on the ground  
I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"  
But no one gives us any time anymore**

˝Where the fuck is she?She should be already here...˝- Kidd was muttering under his breath and eyeing the bar he choose to stay. It was filled with bright colored men of all ages, drinking from fruit juice to sake. It was bizarre and it didn't help his headache.

˝Captain I've spotted their sub! They've just come ashore!˝- Nate came rushing to Kidd ˝I've taken all the supplies Neechan would want so that we can leave as soon as we get her˝

˝Good job brat, lead me to their sub˝- Kidd got up and emptied his mug. Time to get his doc back.

* * *

The sub emerged on the eastern shore on the main island of Squid archipelago. Law was standing on the railing, complete with his hat and nodachi.

˝Dea-ya, please stay next to me˝- His voice sounded like an order and Dea noticed the grin the other men had. They though she was his toy. Unbelievable. She just had to wait and run her plan smoothly.

˝Are we going to see the village first or?˝

˝I thoguht you wanted to see the squids first?˝

˝Oh yes, let's do them please˝

˝Impatient still I see, I'll have to do something about it, won't I Dea-ya?

˝The left shore or inland?˝

Law smirked and decided not to act on her ignoring. He found her interesting and there was something that he needed to posses of her. He couldn't pin point it but making her this distracted or flushed was pure entertainment.

˝Follow me, Dea-ya˝

* * *

_**'I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine'  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh ohh**__  
_

˝Finally you bastard, took you long enough˝- a familiar voice said and Dea's head snapped in the direction it came from. Kidd was grinning next to them. He was leaning on a tall tree and holding his flintlock in one hand.

˝Eustass-ya, what a coincidence of finding you here, you're too se the squids?˝- Law said in a calm voice, but his body turned to the other man fully alarmed. His stance screamed battle.

˝Yes, the squid next to you˝- Dea who was smiling as she saw him frowned. She was the squid, really Kidd?

˝Oh you mean my doctor Deidara..˝- Law said

˝YOUR?˝

˝Uhm Law-san I never said I would join?˝- Dea's statement sounded more like a question

˝We agreed upon coming to Squid archipelago..˝

˝Yes, that I would tell you my decision and I thank you for picking me up but I do not wish to join your crew˝

Dea's words were like bullets in Law's ears. He turned to her and swinged his nodachi at the same time saying ˝Room˝

Dea screamed. In one instant a body was slashed. It wasn't hers. It was Nate's.

_**And we will never be alone again  
Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away**_

* * *

_a/n 1 : Song = Daft Punk – Instant Crush_

a /n 2: I wanted to update sooner but for some reason this wouldn't come out :/

**read and review and please don't kill mee! I won't be able to update if you do :P**


	15. Squid Archipelago - Rude Boy

Chapter 14. Rude Boy

* * *

_**Tonight I'mma let you be the captain**__**  
**__**Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah**__**  
**__**Tonight I'mma let you be a rider**__**  
**__**Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe**_

"Motherfucker!" snapped Kidd as he pulled his flintlock out to take aim. He fired off and missed. Law looked unfazed.

"Do that again Eustass-ya," he said in a cold voice, "and I'll leave it to you to pick up the pieces."

˝You'll be the one in pieces, bastard. Leave those two alone! They're my crew!˝-Kidd was fuming and slowly attracting various metal objects around him making a metallic aura. Forks, pans, sticks and nails danced around his menacing figure.

"I'm sure you want your brat back in one piece. And maybe I'll let him go. But the double crossing bitch comes with me."

Kidd fumed as he listened to his rival. "Stop this bullshit and let them go, or I'll rip you a brand new asshole!"- Kidd lunged forward to strike his foe down with his armored fist, but Law was fast enough to parry his blow. As he rained down punches, he was trying to find any objects to repel at Law. He located a frying pan half buried in the sand, and while Law was busy fighting him off Kidd surprised him by attracting the pan right towards his head. It went off with a bang and Law recoiled

"You big moron, I'll cut them up and it'll be on your soul when they bleed out." – Law snickered and rose his hand ˝Room˝

Another sphere emerged from his hand and rose above him. Just as he was about to cut he was slapped. Dea had tears running on her cheeks and she slowly lowered her hand.

˝YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!?˝- her voice came out as an angry growl ˝ HE WAS JUST A CHILD!˝ -another slap. This time Law narrowed his eyes at her ˝Don't you even dare you sorry excuse of a human. You may spit on me BUT DON'T YOU DARE EVER AGAIN TREATHEN THEM! They're my crew!˝

* * *

_**Tonight I'mma let it be fire**__**  
**__**Tonight I'mma let you take me higher**__**  
**__**Tonight baby, we can get it on**__**  
**__**Yeah, we can get it on, yeah**_

"Oh Horace, will you look at that big brute. The way he struts in that awful red coat ooooh. Makes my stomach turn to see such a body wasted on passee fashion."

"I know Homer, these newcomers know nothing about matching colors oooh. My, will you at that one, the girl. At least she should know better than to match those shoes and that shirt."

"And that man with the big sword. That hat is so last year, and the hoodie looks like it came out of a thrift shop"

˝My my, we should teach them about matching colors. Pirate barbarians.˝

˝Yes, such beautiful specimens should know how to dress themselves.˝

˝I have a little preposition˝- The other men hurdled together and grinned. They would teach them how to dress properly!

* * *

_**Do you like it boy?**__**  
**__**I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want**__**  
**__**Give it to me, baby like boom boom boom**__**  
**__**What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want**__**  
**__**Na, na**_

Dea was breathing hard. Her eyes were stinging and her throat was dry from all the shouting. Kidd stood there and watched her. He lowered his hand and walked to her.

˝You okay?˝- a hint of concern was in his voice as he glared at Law.

˝You know what? Keep her. She's good for nothing anyway˝- Law snickered

˝Why is the jealousy eating you away Law-san? I wouldn't choose you if you were the only man on this world. I'd rather eat spiders till I died˝- Dea huffed and wiped her eyes. She didn't dare lower her glance to the small body on the ground. Nate...

˝As long as I'm alive I'll never forgive you what you did to Nate˝- Dea spat in Laws' direction. She could feel Kidd's hand on her shoulder.

˝Touch anyone of my crew again and I'll kill you¨

˝Tsk you really are made for eachother..here a little parting present, I'm feeling...generous today˝- Law snapped his fingers and Nate's body reattached itself ˝Have a pleasant journey Dea-ya, I won't forget about our little...conversation here˝- Law turned and walked back to his crew without a care in the world.

˝NATE! Nate are you alright?˝- Completely forgetting everything Dea rushed to Nate and hugged the life out of him. She checked his vitals and cursed over and over again.

˝I'm sorry it's may fault!˝- Her voice was shaky

˝Neechan! But how? We just found you! You'll come back right, right? Captain tell her!˝- The boys eyes bore themselves in her face and Dea sighed. They had technically dropped her but Kidd came back. She was very confused but also relieved. For one, Nate was alive and she was rid of Law but Kidd was also there. Somehow that made her smile for a little bit.

˝Nate I-˝- Dea started

˝She's our doc, of course she's coming back. Doc you have duties to fulfill. My men are injured.˝-Kidd said in a bored voice. He stood next to them a bit awkwardly. Dea closed her eyes and slowly inhaled. In situation's like this she'd do the first thing that would came to her mind. Impulsive, yes, did it do her good in the past, absolutely.

˝What do you want me to do Captain?˝- Dea turned to Kidd and smiled a bit, however Kidd remained unfazed.

˝Your duty now c'mon I wanna head back to the ship˝

_**Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up?**__**  
**__**Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough?**__**  
**__**Take it, take it, baby, baby**__**  
**__**Take it, take it, love me, love me**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Rihanna – Rude boy this is also a part of my Eustass Kid playlist :D

a/n 2: I SUCK AT BATTLE STUFF I REALLY DO. I'M sorry if it seems crappy and a bit short but my head is killing me. Damn uni. I'll try and update tomorrow

Once again thank you for the reviews and follows/faves :)


	16. Squid Archipelago - Sleeping with lions

Chapter 16. Sleeping with lions

* * *

_**Said you wanted to feel**__**  
**__**Cold metal and hard steel**__**  
**__**But it cuts in too deep**__**  
**__**To see you doing your midnight creep**_

˝Thank you˝- Dea said in an unsure voice. Nate was running before her and Kidd, shouting something about buying more pencils.

˝There's no need for you to thank me˝

˝You ...saved me from Law˝˝

˝Oh so he's not Law-san anymore?˝

˝He should be happy I call him by his name and not Psycho˝- Kidd snickered at her remark. Then with a small grin said ˝You're on the crew, it's my duty to protect all of oyu˝

Funny, Dea felt disappointed. He was making her equal with the whole crew, which she desperately wanted, but now felt that it wasn't enough.

˝Have there been any major injuries?˝- Dea decided on channelling her thoughts on something else then her half-naked Captain.

˝Minor but we still need a Doc and there's been funny things in our food˝

˝What do you mean?˝

˝It's stupid˝

˝It could be dangerous!˝- Dea argued at Kidd's dismissive tone, what if it was something poisonous? Or a bacteria? ˝Please tell me˝

˝Oh for fuck's sake, the food sparkles, okay?! Everything on this damn island does!˝- Kidd growled and glared at the island's bushes as if it could do something. Dea laughed out loud.

˝Yes, wait WHAT!?˝

˝ . those damn squids˝- Kidd cursed

˝The squids? They're supposed to be full of protein and silicium compounds that I wanted to use for oitments...˝- Dea whined.

˝You wanted what?˝- Kidd gave Dea a weird look and then shook his head ˝Don't care. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY SHIP!?˝- suddenly he stopped and gaped at the once dark galleon. It was supporting a shiny, pastel pink color. The sails were a rich, neon green and there was a group of men around it. They were all bouncing around and throwing buckets of water on his ship. His goddamn ship. Why the fuck were they doing it AND HOW?!

˝What is that? The villagers? Where's the crew?˝

˝Fuck if I know˝

* * *

_**Somebody hurts you so you're hurting me**__**  
**__**The only way it was meant to be**__**  
**__**As the lights of neon slowly dim**__**  
**__**I can read in flesh everywhere you've been**__**  
**_˝Oi! What do you think you're doing!?˝- Kidd snarled to the men. All of them turned their heads at once and glared.

˝Ew HUN THAT IS SOOO LAST YEAR!˝

˝Would you look at those pants? And no shirt?˝

˝Do you mind it? Look at that chest! He's chiseled!˝

˝I would mind him˝- The villagers giggled at Kidd and filled their buckets with salt water. Something slimy and shiny was swimming. Those shitty squids.

˝You have 5 minutes to restore my ship or else..˝- Kidd threatened silently.

˝Kidd! Where did you go? The crew's been redressed! We had to comb the island to find them! Deidara?˝- Killer came running and stopped next to them

˝A mask? What's he hiding, a big nose?˝

˝Maybe he's prince charming and he's hiding his real beauty! Ahh I love mysterious guys!˝- a dark skinned villager approached Killer and winked ˝Are you hot dear, that mask must be heavy, here let me hel-˝

He reached out with his hands to pry Killer's mask and suddenly they fell to the ground, blood gushing everywhere. Killer had his scythes drawn out and he was pissed.

˝Stay away from me, you and those shiny squids˝

˝But they're our treasure!˝

˝Yes! Full of glitter!˝

˝And how's their protein level? Silicone based or more carbs? ˝-Dea jumped in, anxious to find more about those squids. She did came here because of them...and to rejoin the crew but the squids took priority. For now.

˝What?˝- One villager asked, clearly confused.

˝Girlie, we don't like your kind but since you're the only one I'll answer. Our squids are the finest in the world! They contain the richest pigments and purest glitter used to make the best eyeshadow in the world! Of course we make blusher and nail polish tooo! Nothing gets wasted from them. As for that we don't care, they're just too precious to do anything else. Now go on that ship, we don't like your kind˝- A blonde villager answered, clearly disgusted by Dea. He even wrinkled his nose and looked away. Dea was taken back, insulted she turned to a furious Kidd.

˝Would you like to?˝

˝WHAT!?˝

˝Deal wit them? Can I join? Apparently I „stink" ˝- Dea said and turned to him fully frowning. She was insulted, Kidd didn't acknowledge her fully ( of he didn't want to show it or whatever, Dea was pissed at him),Law was an ass. What good did it come of her coming here?!

˝Can you fight at all?˝- Killer asked, a strange curiosity in his voice.

˝Two guns and maybe a small dagger and watch˝

˝Then get rid of them and clear your name in front of the crew˝-Kidd said. They heard cheering and various shouts. The Kidd pirates, dressed in frilly and flower shirts resembled. Some were grinning and the others felt awkward in their new clothes.

˝Fine˝- Dea said and glared Kidd in the eye. She outstretched her palms and waited. Soon Killer gave her two shiny flintlocks and a small, green hilted dagger.

˝Our previous...crew memeber had it.˝- he added and stepped aside. Dea gripped the small dagger. It had a pattern on it and something was written. Then she stopped.

˝My rose flintlock!˝- Dea rushed to the ship and ran to her room.

˝Her what?˝- Kidd wondered out loud. She had a gun? Since when?!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Dreaming of silence of the gentle rain**__**  
**__**Sleeping with lions in the temple of pain**_

Dea had completely forgotten about her small purchase. Her cobalt blue flintlock was still tucked in her room. She even forgot it when they ditched her on that island! How embarrassing! At least now she had her weapon back. She strapped the gun on her left thigh. The rose on the handle glimmered and Dea slowly walked back.

She had to kill now. To prove herself and to clean her name.

She was going to take lives.

She was a doctor.

But she was pirate now.

Had she become a bad person? Did **he** influence her? The whole crew or just the experiences she had since she left her home.

Because now Dea walked on deck and down to the pier without a care in her mind. She'd kill._**  
**_

* * *

_**Said you wanted to steal**__**  
**__**A heart of soul and make a deal**_

_**With the danger that you feed**__**  
**__**Don't like the monsters that you keep**_

Facing Kidd Dea stepped in front of the villagers .They gave her curious stares. Probably no one believed she'd do it. Nate was nowhere to be seen, thankfully, Mira was absent with Chef. No childs eyes would be soiled by her doings.

_Not that they couldn't see worse from the crew even before she came__**...**_

Dea let out a small sigh and raised her arm. Her left arm slowly shook before she steadied it and pulled the trigger.

*boom*

The first shot was finely nicely and precise. It went through the villagers forehead. Sensing danger the other tried to scatter but Dea just kept pulling the trigger. She was to close. Blood was splattering her and the thick smell of gunpowder covered her arms and chest. She could taste it, the air was filled with death.

She, a doctor, killed.

* * *

a/n 1: Song = The 69 eyes – Sleeping with lions

a/n 2: I have this story basically planned out. There will be fluff, smut and loved dovey, don't you worry ;) Also Law will make some appearances later as more characters :D

Hope you like it, read nad review!


	17. Poison

Chapter 17. Poison

* * *

_**Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

˝So..haven't I told you? Skillful doctor, and you bastards told me that and she's able to sail with us˝- Kidd beamed at Dea. She shook her head and gave Killer back the weapons he gave her.

˝I'll be using only this˝

˝That's the gun of the Empress˝- one of the man said. He was shaggy looking and a eyepatch covered his left eye. Moody Don, they called him, he was in charge of prisoners if they happen to take some.

˝She used to sail these seas with that gun, fine chick, brave captain. I like yer girlie˝- Don said and spat on the ground ˝Welcome aboard˝

˝Call those rats˝- Kidd said to Killer. Killer nodded and tilted his head to a crew member who promptly ran. ˝Before we clean this shit of my ship there's something we need to clear with our Doc˝

˝I thought I cleared ym name?˝- Dea asked. What now? Did she have to sacrifice something?

˝You still have something to do..˝- Kidd's yes shone from amusement as a pair of men approached. They're eyes bulged out at the sight of Dea. Daryl and James, the gunners and thieves.

˝Those two snatched our map and accused you what do you want to do with them?˝

˝I get to punish them?˝

A simple nod form Kidd.

˝I've already spilled enough blood instead I'd like to do something else.. how far can I go Captain?˝

˝Whatever you wish...˝

˝Leave them here on squid archipelageo˝

The men whistled, yelled and cursed. Why would they leave two capable gunners here? And what kind of punishment was this?!

˝Why? Explain yourself˝

˝Easy let them experience what I went through and let them bathe in glitter, see if I care..˝- Dea brushed past the men and went on board. ˝Sea and salt should get rid of the glitter, now excuse me while I clean myself up˝

* * *

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (don?t touch)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
**_

Kidd hollered with laugher ˝Throw them and clean this shit up! We're leaving as soon as you finish!˝ Killer ran to his Captain and walked next to him

˝Is this really a good decision Kidd?˝

˝You still don't like her? She killed in cold blood˝

˝I imagine you must be happy then˝

˝What's that supposed to mean?˝

˝You wanted her back on board..˝

˝Killer if you want to say something say it but remember who told me about the doctor˝

˝After you saw her in the tavern...˝

˝I WANTED TO FUCK HER! I didn't know she was a doctor, that was you guys...˝- Kidd snorted. The men were rapidly cleaning the ship. Most of them chased villagers and made them work. Some of the men even stripped to their boxers, apparently that motivated the villagers. Kidd wanted to smack them, idiots.

˝I don't think she...˝

˝Spit it out Killer, I don't like it when you dont say the things that bother you˝

˝Oh how precious mother˝

˝Captain dipshit. How can the crew function when the quartermaster avoids his duty˝

˝What exactly duty are you referring to?˝

˝Advising me. That includes sharing your thoughts on the crew blondie˝

˝I'm not Deidara, you can't call me that˝

˝Fine dipshit˝

Killer sighed. Kidd was being well Kidd. He intended on keeping the woman on board.

˝The men don't trust her yet, this display may have helped but they still vividly remember the incident with the strange. ˝

˝What the fuck do you want me to do then? Ask them nicely? They'll have to behave. I'm not a babysitter but a Captain˝

* * *

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

Dea stepped out of her shower and dried her hair. Finally the blood had been washed. It took her almost an hour to get that stuff out of her hair. It was worse then any operation. Her stomach growled, her mind was at ease. She felt perfectly fine.

That would be great if she didn't kill 5 men without a reason. (Lets forget the part about them insulting her). Wasn't she above it? Wasn't she a doctor.

Dea stared in the mirror. Nothing seemed out of place, no haunting faces or attacks of guilt.

Was this normal?

* * *

_**You're poison, running through my veins**_

_**Poison**_

_**I don't want to break these chains  
**_

The pages of the book were tattered and yellow. The fine scent of old paper enveloped Dea as she read. She was sitting on her bed. After nibbling on an apple she found on her bed, Dea decided to take a nap. Unfortunately a book was under her pillow.

A tiny, messy handwriting said :

_My Dad left me this, he was a pirate neechan! This is why I want to be a pirate.. _

_Love Nate_

The book was about a young pirate crew chasing their dreams. Wealth, luck, strength and adventures. They were clumsy and good hearted. Somehow Dea found herself immersed in the book rather quickly. The characters had many flaws but also valuable virtues that made them easy to love and identify with.

She was on the last page when her eyes slowly closed and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat  
**_

Dea turned around and felt something warm. It was big and soft but hard. Wrinkling her nose she slowly opened her eyes. Next to her, on the small bed, was Kidd sprawled, mouth wide and asleep. He had his clothing nicely folded on the chair next to the bed. Only his golden bracelets shone under the moonlight.

Was it night already?

Dea slowly peeked under the covers. At least he had the decency to remain in his boxers.

Wait. Were those bats on his underwear? A small giggle left her mouth and Kidd stirred. Dea swiftly covered her mouth but Kidd was already waking up.

˝Mmm wha?˝

˝Captain what are you doing in my bed?˝- Dea asked with a smirk. She was amused and her eyes enjoyed the display of male flesh in front of her. Medical interest, of course.

˝My bed was empty˝

˝Mine wasn't˝

˝I know˝- He said simply and yawned then rubbed his eyes. His hair was a mess and without the goggles it lied on his forehead and in his eyes. Without thinking Dea brushed some strands from his eyes.

˝Hmm?˝

˝So those things keep it up˝

A small smirk formed on his lips ˝I don't need anything to keep it up¨

˝Your hair, Pervert˝

˝Oh that..˝

Dea rolled her eyes and eased in the sheets. It was warm. His body must have radiated heat.

˝You could have gone to Killer's bed *yawn* his isn't empty too˝

˝Nahh he snores˝

˝So do you˝

˝Liar you were asleep when I came˝

˝Stalker, pervert?˝

˝Pff you cuddled to me˝

˝Now look who's lying˝

* * *

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison...**_

˝Shut up, I wanna sleep. The island was Hell˝

˝Did we leave already?˝

˝A few hours ago, you slept it through. We're on open sea by now˝

˝Oh..˝

˝I wanna sleep˝

˝Go to bed then˝

˝I'm in it˝

˝Yours captain˝

˝Cold˝

˝Me?˝

˝My bed˝

˝You're a child˝

Kidd laughed and stretched his body on the small bed. Easily he took the whole thing and Dea had to reposition herself.

˝Now oyu have to sleep on me˝- Kidd grinned.

˝Medical cots. HA!˝

˝Noup˝- with a quick motion Kidd grabbed Dea and pulled her in his arms. He lied his head on the pillow and shut his eyes.

˝G' night doc˝

˝You're impossible. Ah...at least warm. Don't snore.˝

˝Mmmh˝

Dea shifted and made herself comfortable on Kidd. His broad chest slowly rose and fall and his heartbeat made her sleepy. He'd be a good pillow...

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Alice Cooper – Poison

a/n 2: I bet you didn't expect this, my fellow readers, eh? Gihehehehe Hope you liked some fluff. Fluffy Kid *_*

Hope to update tomorrow or on Sunday, everyone have a nice weekend and read and review!

EXTRA : Drew Kidd and he'll be the cover :D he's kinda bad but he's mine mwhaahahah


	18. Blurred Lines

Chapter 18. Blurred Lines

* * *

Dea yawned and rolled over. The bed was empty. What? She opened her eyes and saw only crumpled sheets. Had she imagined Kidd sleeping next to her?! Something clenched around her heart.

Had she wished him with her?

Slowly Dea exhaled and rubbed her eyes. She was about to leave for a hot shower when something caught her eye.

A red strand on the pillow case.

He did spend the night with her...a small smile tugged on her lips as she ran to the shower.

* * *

_**OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you**__**  
**__**But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature**__**  
**__**Just let me liberate you**__**  
**_

˝G' MORNING DOC!˝

˝Hello doc!˝- various crew member shouted greetings at Dea. They were all working, scrubbing the ship or watching the sails and greeted her with a wide smile. What was going on there? Dea stood on deck and watched them with suspicious eyes. Had they planned something?

˝Now look what yer done! She's mad˝

˝Shit son! What if she leaves with that dark skinned?˝

˝The other Capt? The hot one?˝

˝Captain Kidd will be mad at us˝

˝He'd skin us alive if she leaves again˝˝

˝OI stop that and smile. Smile and wave guys˝- The gunners „whispered" next to Dea. They were loud alright, she could hear every damn word. And now they were grinning and waving like idiots.

What was this talk about Kidd being mad if she left? The hot one? Law? That Creep!'!?

* * *

_**Hey, hey, hey**__**  
**__**You don't need no papers**__**  
**__**Hey, hey, hey**__**  
**__**That man is not your maker**_

Kidd was about to eat his breakfast and try that stupid coffee. Chef always tried to coax him into drinking that stuff. His people worshiped that tar liquid. It was bitter and only made his headache worse. Killer lived on this shit.

_So did she.._

Wrinkling his nose he took a sip and decided to add more sugar. It was the 5th spoon of sugar and it was still bitter as fuck. Sighing he went on his bagels.

What was with Chef and fancy shit like this? What was wrong with eggs and bacon?!

˝Captain? I brought you this...˝- a small voice said. Mira tiptoed to him with a plate. She was trying to sneak it under Chef's gaze. Kidd took the plate and grinned. Eggs and bacon. Finally someone understood him.

˝Thanks Mira˝ - he said to the child and watched her eyes go wide and her cheeks stain with crimson before she smiled wide at him.

* * *

_**If you can't hear what I'm trying to say**__**  
**__**If you can't read from the same page**__**  
**_

Dea left the boys on deck to them and almost walked head into a boy. He was scrawny and tall. A wide grin was plastered on his freckled face. Above them were a pair of sea green eyes in a nest of blonde hair. He looked so...boyish and naive.

˝Sorry˝

˝Oh sorry Doc! Uhm have you seen ...Klkd˝

˝Seen who?˝

˝I uhm...˝

˝Weren't you with those back at the canons?˝

˝Hum me?˝

˝Yes you˝

˝Maybe...name's Marcus, I'm in charge of the Crown's nest Ma'm!˝

˝Marcus, why is there glitter on your shirt?˝- Dea giggled to herself.

˝There isn't..oh...well the villagers liked it on me so *shrug*˝

˝I know where Killer is...˝˝

˝TELL I need to talk to Killer-san˝

˝Reaaaallly˝- Dea's eyes narrowed to slits and she smirked. He was pretty anxious to see Killer. Wonder why..

˝Yes uhm the nest oh and the glitter...˝

˝And the other hot Captain?˝

˝So you AGREE! He's hot, wonder how he smells...˝- Marcus wondered out loud and then slapped his mouth.

˝Like antiseptic and pills, ew. And he has a nasty personality. Find a better one Marcus, your a good kid. Killer's in his study. Passed him. Have you seen Captain?˝

It was Marcus turn to smirk. ˝Yeah the galley. Saw him exit someone's room disheveled at an early hour...

˝Marcus you spill your beans I'm going to make *that* stay limp as a snail, you got that?˝

Marcus gulped. ˝Aye Ma'm!˝

* * *

_**Maybe I'm going deaf,**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm going blind**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm out of my mind**_

Dea wondered the ship before finally going to the galley. They were at sea and there wasn't much to do. She had to rearrange the things Nate purchased for the sick bay but that she wanted to do later. It would keep her entertained for a while.

Dea could hear mumbling and pots rattling in the galley. Chef Dave was probably cooking away now. Soon lunch would come and a horde of hungry pirates wanted to fill their tummys. Giggles escaped her mouth when she entered and saw a flustered Mira.

˝You okay?˝

˝YES! YOU look happy Dea-nee!˝

˝Had a good night sleep˝- Dea winked at the girl. ˝Is there some coffee?˝

˝Hai! Wait a second Dea-nee.˝

˝Thank you dear˝- a warm mug filled with amber liquid was in her hands. Now she could face the day.

˝A good night sleep?˝- a familiar deep voice said. Her eyes met his. He smiled and chewed on his bread messy. No manners at all.

˝Yes, there was a minor disturbance..˝- Dea answered smugly and sat opposite to him. Her hand reached out to a napkin and tossed it in his direction. Kidd eyed the item carefully. ˝Still a pig˝

˝A warm pig˝

˝All pigs are warm, they're mammals˝

A banana flew through the air and Dea dodged it. ˝Badly mannered pig˝

˝You don't eat meat ergo you like pigs˝

˝They're fitlhy˝

˝You still like them˝

˝I like cats better˝

˝They're cunning, lazy and don't listen to orders˝

˝Exactly˝- Dea's eyes twinkled. She sipped at her coffee while Kidd finished his meal.

˝That is awful˝

˝Then why is a mug filled with it beside you?˝

˝Chef is a menace in the morning. Makes me drink it˝

˝Oh poor Captain, being bullied by his Chef˝- another banana flew and landed in Dea's mug spilling coffee on the table. ˝No manners what so ever, I like bananas don't toss them across the room!˝

˝You like yellow, long and hard things?˝

˝Yes and you lack all of those things˝

* * *

_**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl**__**  
**__**I know you want it**__**  
**__**I know you want it**__**  
**__**I know you want it**_

˝Really?˝

˝Hmm?˝

˝Yer mean Doc, and I don't feel well.˝

˝Oh what's wrong?˝

˝I don't know. I think I need a fully body check up˝- Dea rolled her eyes at Kidd's antics.

˝Did you know you have a gay crew memebrr?˝- Dea slipped while Kidd was chewing and he almost choked on a piece of bacon.

˝I WHAT?!˝

˝You too? Oh..and I didn't think you swinged that way...˝

˝I DON'T! Who's gay!?˝

˝Uhm not gonna tell, you're going to torture the poor fella˝

˝I won't know tell me˝

˝Promise me˝

˝Fine I promise˝

˝He likes blondes˝

˝So it's not Killer?˝- somewhere on the ship a masked blonde sneezed and glared at the window. Was someone speaking of him badly?

˝Not that I'm aware...˝

˝Someone of the younger ones probably...why aren't you doing something about it?˝

˝Why would I? It's not a sickness Kidd. Don't tell me you're one of those people?˝

˝Nahh I thought you'd want to mix in and play matchmaker..you seem like the type˝

˝Why thank you sleep molester and no I don't plan to. He's too nervous to do anything, anyways.¨

* * *

_**You're a good girl**__**  
**__**Can't let it get past me**__**  
**_

˝Can the sleep molester continue his ...what's it called? Sleepwalking?˝

˝I have to diagnose such a condition Captain˝

˝So what do we do?˝- Kidd smirked.

˝Come to the sick bay so I can „diagnose". ˝- Dea said with a wink and left the galley. The rest of the day went on eventless. Even the crew nor Killer didn't know why their Captain was in such a good mood.

* * *

A/N 1: Song = Robin Thicke - **"**Blurred Lines" feat. T.I. & Pharrell Williams)

A/N 2: Finally made this chapter, people I thought there would be more reactions to fluff Kidd. Never the less, thank you all who reviewed and read! Hope you like this chapter :)


	19. Blue Jeans

Chapter 19. Blue Jeans

* * *

Bang. Crash. Thump.

What on earth was going on? Were they under attack again? Dea stormed out of the sick bay. She was cataloging items that Nate bought on Squid Archipelago. The boy really liked bandages, most of the things he got were puffy, white cotton bandages, some ointments and a weird pair of scissors.

˝What the Hell?˝

˝hey Doc!˝- Marcus waved and slid in the canon. The gunners were grinning at her and waving like idiots, again. Dea spotted Killer not far from them and walked to him.

˝Care to explain?˝

˝The crew is bored˝

˝So they're shooting men from cannons?˝

˝Just Marcus. In that sail˝- Killer showed with his finger, a white mass of crumbled sails lay on deck awaiting Marcus. Were they that desperate for entertainment? ˝Give them some booze and and watch the most ridiculous ideas execute˝

˝You do realize something could happen, right?˝

˝It hasn't˝

˝Yet...seriously you're supposed to be the quartermaster!˝

˝It's fun we've done this before we even had a doctor on board˝- Ouch. That was low.

˝Oh give me booze or else I won't be able to stand watching this.˝

˝Rum is over there˝- behind Killer was Chef Dave with a barrel of rum. Dea made her way to the Chef and licked her lips.

˝Oye las, some for ya too?˝

˝Yes please or else I won't be able to watch those idiots˝

_**Blue jeans, white shirt**__**  
**__**Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn**__**  
**__**It was like, James Dean, for sure**__**  
**__**You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer**__**  
**_

* * *

˝Captain! Look!˝- Heat said to Kidd who emerged from his room pissed. Dea wasn't in her room to „diagnose" him. He wanted to play words with her again. There was something amusing in their small bickering. Now the whole ship rocked and he could hear his idiot crew shout. They were playing human war games again.

˝Is that Marcus?!˝

˝Yeah they're going to shoot him out of the canon again˝

˝Again? They're that bored?˝ - Kidd snorted and walked to Killer to annoy him. The blonde gave amusing reactions, like a nagging mother. He'd like to bore the piss out of him and watch Killer fum. Halfway another blonde head caught his eyes. She was sipping on rum fast. Chef mumbled something while giving him his mug.

A birthday present from the crew – Meanest Captain. They wanted to get the rouse out of him. It backfired completely. He loved the damn mug. The pirate on it was grim, had a fucking parrot on his shoulder and an eyepatch.

˝Doc˝

˝Hmm oh Captain you're here too..˝

˝You never call me Kidd..˝

˝Neither does the crew and you dont call me Deidara either˝- Dea said sloppy. She was getting buzzed fast. ˝Uhmm Daaave˝

˝Here las..˝- Chef winked at Kidd and turned to Mira fastly ˝Go fetch the food˝

˝Hai...˝- Mira slowly walked behind Kidd and stared at the adults. They were so weird in her eyes.

* * *

_**You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop**__**  
**__**But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know**__**  
**__**That love is mean, and love hurts**__**  
**__**But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!**_  
˝Yo doc...˝

˝Wha...˝

˝Your eyes are shining..˝

˝That's the lamest pick up line of the century˝- Dea said and rolled her eyes. The whole crew shut up that instant and a weird silence ensued. Even Chef kept his mouth shut. Kidd watched her and grinned then hollered with laugher.

˝In your dreams Doc˝

˝Apprently you do..if I believe your nightly visits..˝

˝Auuuuu˝

˝Buuurn˝

˝Holy shit ˝- The crew commented. Kidd didn't seem to mind. He eyed his half drunk doctor and smirked.

˝Doc do a headstand˝

˝Do it yourself˝

˝It's an order˝  
˝Not going to happen˝

˝You're defiyng Captain's orders, it's punishable with death˝

˝By whom?˝

˝Me˝

˝Like you would do it..Pfff˝- Dea emptied her mug and nudged Chef. ˝More thank you˝- Chef filled her mug and gave Kidd a curious glance. If someone else from the crew had said those words to him he'd be already flying of the ship without his limbs and dick. The fact that the girl still stood on deck unharmed spoke volumes. And the crew was ware of that.

˝WHY DON'T THEY ARM WRESTLE!?˝- a guy from the back shouted. The crew snickered. Kidd joined them. But Dea had other ideas..

˝You scared of loosing Captain?˝

˝HAHAHAH are you serious Dea?˝- His eyes were sparkling from amusement.

˝Deadly.˝

˝Fine, get over here˝- Kidd walked to the rum barrel and pushed Chef. He lied his right hand on the barrel and waited. Dea came in and smugly grinned. She lied her left hand perfectly in his.

* * *

_**I will love you 'til the end of time**__**  
**__**I would wait a million years**__**  
**__**Promise you'll remember that you're mine**_

˝One two...˝

˝Wait!..If I win, why do I get?˝- Dea asked serious. She suppressed some giggles at Kidd rolling his eyes. His hand was arm and she had trouble concentrating.

˝...what ever you want˝

˝If I win I get you as a slave for a day!˝- Dea pronounced happily. Some of the men snickered, Killer laughed and Kidd grinned.

˝My, my if I win I get **you** as a slave for a day˝

˝Deal!˝

Heat came to them and grinned ˝One,two,THREE!˝

They started pushing arms,squeezing and huffing. Dea held her ground firmly while Kidd smirked. He wanted to end it in a second and be the winner. Pity how it wouldn't end that way. Dea inhaled and exhaled. In the same moment her breath left her lungs her left arm pushed Kidd firmly on the barrel.

Silence.

Dea jumped and started dancing. ˝I WON I WON I WOOON!˝- She laughed at Kidd's bewildered face.

* * *

_**Baby can you see through the tears**__**  
**__**Love you more**__**  
**__**Than those bitches before**__**  
**__**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh**__**  
**__**I will love you 'til the end of time**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Lana del Rey- Blue Jeans

a/n 2: HOPE YOU LIKE IT EHEHEHEH I was grinning like a madwoman while writing. Read and review my lovlies! ONCE again thank you all who read and reviewed!


	20. We are the people

Chapter 20. We are the people

* * *

_**We share in each other**__**  
**__**Nearer than father**__**  
**__**The scent of a lemon**__**  
**__**Drips from your eyes**_

˝Tell me again why am I doing this?˝- Kidd said sitting between Dea's legs. The day after Dea's victory she announced him he'd slave his day off. For her. So far it's been a peaceful morning on the ship of the Kidd pirates. The crew were avoiding the pair, obviously they feared for their lives. Kidd was grumpy.

˝You lost I have you as a slave for a day˝

˝I get that but why do girls paint their toe nails?!˝

˝TO be PRETTYY˝

˝You're weird˝

˝Says the one without eyebrows. Can I draw you some? Scratch that I can today! Hahahah˝

˝Don't you even dare...˝

˝Or what?˝

˝You're funny Dea, you keep forgetting..this is only for a day.˝

˝Oh please Kidd like you'll seriously do something to me...I'm the Doc˝- Dea said and sighed. Kidd was grinning and finishing the last nail ˝What's funny?˝

˝You used my name..˝

˝Pff so? Can't believe you wanted to badly for me to say it˝

˝You could moan it too˝

Dea laughed and almost kicked Kidd with her left foot which he caught and gave her a glare ˝Sorry I'm not used to hear stuff like that from your mouth˝

˝You act like it's unnatural...˝

˝Oh no..just never consider the possibility of that happening..˝

˝Happeing what?˝- Killer appeared next to them and asked.

* * *

_**We are the people that rule the world**__**  
**__**A force running in every boy and girl**__**  
**__**All rejoicing in the world**__**  
**__**Take me now, we can try**_

˝That we're sailing to a Hot spring island! I thought you wanted to kill something?˝- Dea maneuvered and didn't miss the look Kidd gave her. He was glad she changed to topic. Who know's what he would have said now. Still he was her damn slave today.

˝It's on our way and this crew isn't blood thirsty as you think it is Dea˝

˝Oh even you call me normally today? What an honour! I don't but the last island...it was completely pulverized..˝

˝Our bountys rose too˝- Kidd added smugly.

˝How big are they anyways?˝

˝Kidd has around 50 and I have around 30 million berri. We'll reach the island in the evening. Heat's sure there won't be any problems.˝

˝Good..˝

˝Oh you're finished? Now message my shoulders. I feel s os stiff˝

˝Tsk like you did anything today˝

˝Life is hard for me Kidd!˝

˝I'm leaving now˝

˝Finally..˝- Dea whispered. She was on okayish terms with Killer. The whole crew respected her. Even Dave. Must have had something with the arm wrestling, Dea giggled at the memory. Their faces and gaping mouths were hilarious. Acting drunk wasn't that hard and she got what she wanted.

Some alone time with Kidd.

˝How did you win?˝- Kidd asked curious while he massaged her shoulders and neck. Dea couldn't get enough of his warm hands. The skin was callused from hard work but it was still smoother than most of the crews. Dea had seen burned, scared and dry skin on the members hands. Some had to be bandaged from the salt.

˝Do you work on the ship too?˝

˝I repair stuff you didn't answer˝

˝What do you mean repair? Like weapons and erm wooden parts?˝

˝I was a mechanic before we became pirates so yes.˝

˝Oh that's why your hands are calluesed..oh and i spiked your drink˝˝

˝Well some of us actually do work YOU WHAT?!˝

˝Ouch don't squeeze so hard. I saw your mug and added something to make it easier˝

˝You were planning on raping me˝

* * *

_**We lived an adventure**__**  
**__**Love in the summer**__**  
**__**Followed the sun till night**__**  
**__**Reminiscing other times of life**_

˝Kidd if I wanted to have sex with you I'd just say it, I don't need to use drugs for such things. I wanted to get you back for the leaving.˝

˝Why do you think I'd want to?˝

˝Oh stop denying!˝- Dea turned to Kidd with a serious eye. She was positive he felt the same, he had to! Why else would he come back for her and endure all of that!?

Kidd sighed and turned his back on her.

˝Why are you so sure I want to?˝

˝Are you calling me a fool?˝- Dea's voice broke. She never wanted to be the stupid little girl falling for the Captain but somewhere on the way things just happened. His voice, his eyes, his idiotic habits. The fact that it could have been one sided came crushing her heart and she hid her face in her hands.

* * *

_**For each every other**__**  
**__**The feeling was stronger**__**  
**__**The shock hit eleven**__**  
**__**Got lost in your eyes**_  
˝Would you look at me?˝

˝What for?˝- Dea snapped. Kidd was kneeling in front of her. Without a word he got up and scooped her in his arms. ˝PUT ME DOWN!˝

˝In a second˝

˝Kidd put me down! You have to listen to me today!˝- but he didn't budge only continued to carry her into the ships, past her room and the sick bay, past the galley to the furthest part. His room. Kicking his door he showed her in side his red toned room. Dark red curtains, a massive desk and a big bed. The sheets were crimson red stacked with pillows. Funny the frist things she noticed was how tidy it was and how many books he had littered everywhere. Kidd had set her on his bed.

˝Just how much do you read and why didn't I know about these books?˝

˝You never asked, it' gets boring at night so I read˝- Dea's curiosity got the best of her and she picked the volumes.

˝Botany, mechanics, some novels, history even chemistry! You read a wide range of books..interesting. Now if you only had table manners..˝- Kidd laughed.

˝I do I just like pissing you off˝

˝Very funny˝

˝It's entertaining, you make different face expressions and you horror one is amusing.˝

˝Thank you I call it the horrified cat˝- Kidd laughed at her and sat on the bed removing his coat ˝See this is why I like you better than Law, you're easy to talk to and he's so stiff and creepy˝

˝You mean that?˝

Dea turned to him ˝Yeah...you look happy with that˝

Kidd shrugged his shoulders and leaned on his bed ˝You know why and he doesn't seem like a normal pirate. He's shady and plotting. I hate people like that. Say shit straight to my face and stand by your words or die.˝

˝Now that's something I'm used hearing from you..˝

˝So what now Doc?˝

˝Hmm? Are you feeling sick Captain? Should I give you some medicine for that?˝- Dea mischevoiusly said and walked to Kidd. He was half lying on his bed, chest exposed and amrs behind his head.

˝I'm sick Doc˝

˝Let me cure you..˝- Dea's lips touched Kidd and slowly they kissed.

* * *

_**I can't do well when I think**__**  
**__**You're gonna leave me, but I know I try**__**  
**__**Are you gonna leave me now?**__**  
**__**Can't you be believing now?**_

A/n 1: Song = Empire of the Sun – We are the people

a/n2 : I can't believe no one said a thing about Kidd's mug xD still thank you all who reviewed.

I'M EXPECTING REVIEWS PEOPLE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^


	21. Love Games Arc - Blowing off steam

Chapter 21. Blowing off steam

* * *

˝Do I have to get up? They're banging on the door like savages˝

˝We're probably at the island˝

˝I don't wanna!˝

˝I'm not a pillow woman!˝

˝Uhm I got degraded from doc to woman, wonderful. You fucking ape˝- Dea slid from Kidd's arms and searched for her shirt. A r sly grin appeared on her face remembering their past activities. Something including kissing, groping and cuddling. Kidd was a cuddler! She never thought the tough red head like to snuggle! And he snored lightly! How adorable!

Wait.

No, breathe easily. Dea closed her eyes and breathed in. She had to stop her inner giggling before it escaped.

˝Did you just make some squeaky sound?˝- Kidd answered with a weird face. His goggles were under the pillow and his hair was a mess. A sexy mess.

˝Uhm no˝

˝Liar˝

˝Oh bite me˝

˝I already have but I could do some more˝- Kidd smirked. He yawned and stretched showing of muscles fully aware of Dea staring openly at him. ˝See anything you like?˝

˝Nah˝

Kidd scowled and threw a pillow at her.

˝Wh-˝

˝Kidd for the last fucking time! We arrived get your ass out!˝- Killer shouted from the other side of Kidd's door and interrupted Dea. She pulled her shirt on and went to the door

˝I'm going ahead Captain˝

˝I sure hope those hot springs are a mixed bath˝- Kidd said and didn't miss the glare Dea showed him. Ironically he already touched every part of her body but still he didn't see, so it does count, right?

* * *

_**Where's the tattooed muscle men**__**  
**__**with furled brows a-pullin'?**__**  
**__**Where's the buxom fashion queen**__**  
**__**with thin-aired curls a-curlin'?**__**  
**__**Where's the angry nomad minstrel**__**  
**__**growlin' out a lullaby?**__**  
**__**Where's the edgy circus folk?**__**  
**__**Or have they said goodbye?**_

˝A fucking winter island? Seriously? I'll freeze my ass then drown it in hot water, fucking fantastic˝- Kidd whined and earned a eye roll from Dea. How could he be cold in that coat and besides he radiated heat.

˝Most of the time winter islands have hot springs because of their geothermal energy˝- Killer explained. The crew trailed behind them all carrying small sacks with clothes and money. There was supposed to be a great inn next to the hot springs with a bar and a brothel.

˝How long until we reach the complex?˝- Dea asked through her muffler.

˝Half an hour on foot I presume˝- Wire answered.

˝Well that isn't that bad˝

˝You could have thrown a blanket over yourself tsk˝- Kidd commented and the crew snickered.

˝At least I'm not stupid enough to walk half naked˝- Dea walked in front next to Killer making the crew gasp. They were quite close.

˝May I ask something? Why don't you take the mask off?˝

˝Why? Would you like to see my face?˝

˝Sure˝- Dea smiled but the scarf she had on her mouth didn't show it. Her eyes were squinting against the cold and the snow reflecting sunshine. The white fluffy masses were everywhere. Wherever you turned your eyes white, endless white. There weren't many trees around so it looked like a white desert.

˝Does this Island have a name?˝

˝Shirosabaku˝- Killer answered in a weird voice. It sounded, clearer?

˝Oh how fitting ˝- Dea continued to stare and noticed a few snow bunnies running around ˝So there's some fauna˝

˝Snow animals are quite normal in these parts, the lack of vegetation is something new˝

˝You're familiar with winter islands?˝

˝I am from south blue but from the only winter island there˝

˝Really? And the rest?˝- Dea turned to Killer and stopped walking. He had his mask in his hand and turned to face her. Dea thought all this time that kIller had blue eyes. Something told her he had to have blue eyes. Instead he had icy green eyes, a perky nose and a a smirk on pale pink lips. Killer was hot.

˝Kidd is from a typical South Blue island as Wire. Heat is from a tribe on the far east of South Blue, called the Konops and the rest was more or less found on the way here.˝

˝Heat can spit fire right?˝

˝You haven't seen it?˝- Killer's voice was so different without his mask. More clear, more masculine. Dea like the sound of it and the small laugh he gave was adorable.

˝Noup but I want to˝- Dea smiled in his direction and saw Killer smiling too.

˝DOCTOR- SAN! Where were you the past few hours I needed to find you!˝- Marcus yelled behind them and then froze. His jaw dropped and his eyes had hearts in them. ˝K-K-Killer san!˝

˝Do you need something Marcus?˝- Dea asked with a smile. She was silently watching the two men stare at each other. She sunny boy and the icy blonde. Perfect! Opposites attract, right?

˝Uhm I uhm needed something but I'm okay now, can I walk next to you˝- Marcus asked shyly.

˝Sure!˝- Dea linked arms with the boy and continued walking. They could see the inn now, it had a blue roof and puffing chimneys. ˝Can't wait to soak in warm water˝

˝Why are you sore Doc?˝- Marcus asked smirking.

˝Yes, moving crates all day and organising is tough Marcus˝- Dea empathized his name and gave him a shove so he „accidentaly" bumped into Killer who was obvious to their antics. The trio didn't see a fuming Captain behind them.

* * *

_**Where's the soiled and rusty builders**__**  
**__**welding iron sculptures?**__**  
**__**Where's the clockwork fellow-beaters**__**  
**__**circled in like vultures?**__**  
**_

˝Welcome guests! We treat all equally! Please follow me Miss, the woman's bath is on this side. The men's is on the opposite. We have a strict policy not to mix those two˝- an older friendly inn keeper greeted the half frozen Kidd pirates.

˝Your rooms are on the second floor, we have rented the whole thing. We leave in two days!˝-Killer announced and the men happily separated .Some to drink, some to soak and some to enjoy in female company. Kidd approached Killer and dragged him by the collar.

˝What the fuck are you doing?˝

˝What? Kidd you're pissed without a reason˝

˝Didn't think you'd be into threesomes...˝

˝I AM NOT! Wait why three? I though you were pissed because Dea walked next to me˝

˝And you had to take your mask off, fucker˝

˝Again the three?˝

˝The gunner idiot! He's drooling over you!˝

˝Marcuzs?! He's into guys?˝

˝Killer are you fucking blind or are you socially stupid?˝

˝That's rich coming from you Kidd. The only thing you can do is drink and curse˝

˝Says the one without the girl˝- Kidd said smugly and entered the men's changing room. There were already some clothes in it. Quite a few lockers were already occupied.

* * *

*the women's changing room*

Dea pulled a towel around her body and noticed a cupboard next to hers. It contained clothes,shorts, a green pointed had and a west. Was someone already in the bath? How nice. She walked to the luxurious bath to clean herself and then soak in warm water.

Dea heard female voices when she approached the tub. Two girls were already in it, chatting. One had long pink hair and a golden piercing under her right eye and the other had short brown hair. Slowly coming in from the other side the girls noticed her.

˝Another guest? The woman said we'd be alone. I'm hungryyyy˝- the pink haired whined.

˝Captain we'll have dinner soon! You just ate!˝- the brunette said with a smile.

˝Hello˝- Dea greeted and settled in the tub.

˝I'm Elisa and this is my Captain Jewlery Bonney˝- the brunette said. She had a warm smile and big almond eyes. Her captain only nodded.

˝Captain? As in pirate?˝

˝What else?Tsk˝- Bonney answered with a smirk.

˝You're the first female captain I'm meeting. Awesome..˝

˝Are you on a ship too?˝- Elisa asked curious.

˝Yes I'm with the Kidd pirates?˝

˝Really?˝- Suddenly Bonney was all ears.

_**Where's the darkened cabaret**__**  
**_

_**filled with new nostalgics?**_

* * *

_**Where has everything I loved gone?**__**  
**__**Oh, the loss is tragic!**_

˝Join us for dinner! Please I insist! It must be hard being the only woman on board˝- Elisa beamed at Dea. Bonney nodded

˝Just don't touch my food˝

˝Alright! Let's change and head to dinner˝

˝Yes!˝

* * *

_**All alone in a crowd**__**  
**__**With strangers who all know me**__**  
**__**And I try to be friends**__**  
**__**But there's no one here who chose me**__**  
**_

Dea arrived at in the mess hall and found a mess. Two pirate crews singing, dancing, drinking and eating. Most of them were piss drunk and/or naked. How lovely. She spotted Kidd and the core of the Kidd pirates at a table with Bonney in Kidd's lap. A vein ticked on her forehead.

_So that's why she was so interested in the crew..._

˝Hello Bonney-san, Captain˝- Dea greeted them and took a full mug of ale. She needed a distraction before she punched the female captain. Good thing Elisa told her about her Devil Fruit. It sucked when you couldn't counter attack. They were Captains and both had Devil Fruits.

And what did she have?

Dea sulked next to Wire and watched Bonney flirt with Kidd. She didn't even touch her food. Killer noticed Dea staring at the duo nad cleared his throat.

˝You okay doc?˝

˝Peachy˝

˝Punch her˝

˝Excuse me!?˝

_**Should I run?**__**  
**__**Should I hide?**_

* * *

_**Should I change my life completely?**__**  
**__**Should I hold me inside?**__**  
**__**Or keep my anger hid discreetly?**__**  
**_

¨You want him? Take him. He's like that˝- Killer advised and silently sipped his drink. Dea contemplated her chances and locked eyes with Kidd. She sent him a glare and turned her head. She wouldn't lower herself that low.

A young man approached her from the Bonney pirates. Dark skin, grey eyes and a muscled body. His smile was radiant.

˝Wanna dance beautiful?˝

Dea turned to Kidd and smirked. ˝Sure stud!˝- She said in a loud enough voice for the red head to hear her. Let the games begin!

_**Where's the crazy fire folk**_

* * *

a/n 1 : Song = Abney Park – Blowing off steam

a/n 2: I wanna spice things up a bit, feel free to add suggestions, wishes and laments in your reviews! I love hear your side people and once again thank you all for the amazing feedback this story is getting


	22. Love Games Arc-A little party never hurt

Chapter 22. A little party never hurt nobody

* * *

**_I ain't got time for you baby, either you're mine or you're not  
Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now's all we got_**

Dea laughed hard at Brian's antics. He was doing the chicken dance and wiggling his eyebrows seductively. Alcohol mixed with loud music and sweaty bodies was making her dizzy. Pirates sure knew how to party. Was it their 9th, 10th dance? Dea didn't count, she let her body feel the beat of the music and her feet the hardness of the floor. Somewhere around the first dances her shirt was lost in a pile of clothes next to the tables. Her scarlet bikini top fit snuggly on her figure allowing the tattoo on her chest to be exposed. Lower a silver chain around her belly button dangled and shone under the artificial light.

˝You're beatufil!˝- Brian breathed in her ear and smirked. Dea felt a blush creep on her face and turned around still dancing. Her eyes fell on a crimson head enjoying the company of a certain pink haired woman.

˝Could you get me a drink? I'm soo thristy!˝- Dea winked at Brian who nodded. Slowly making her way to Killer she made sure her hips swayed and everybody saw it.

˝I'm thristy!˝- Dea leaned her head on Killer who smiled.

˝Did **he **tire you out that qucikly?˝- His eyes were full of amusement. Dea laughed and nodded.

˝Doesn't know how to play right..˝

˝You'll anger him with this˝- Killer whispered in Dea's ear.

˝And he's not angering me?˝

_**A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got**__  
_

* * *

˝True, true˝- Killer agreed. His eyes kept searching someone on the dance floor, amidst the drunken pirates. People were groping, rubbing and feeling each others bodies fully and openly. There isn't such shame among pirates.

It turned out that the Bonney pirates had a good amount of females among them which was meet by a cheering crowd of Kidd pirates. Add alcohol and willing prostitutes with a pinch of loud and alluring music.

˝He's soo stubborn! And I wanna puch her in that stupid face of hers˝- Dea growled next to Killer. She was drinking rapidly and trying to find a new „victim". She was fully aware the stares she got from the crew and Kidd. His eyes never left her and that was what kept her shirt on the floor. She wanted him to stare and not be able to do shit. Just like her situation now.

˝I told you what to do...˝- Killer said honestly. It never accured to them that they were acting like friends now, after their rocky start.

˝I thought you hated me˝

˝Never did. I just didn't trust you from the beginning˝- Killer shrugged.

˝And you do know?˝

˝Kidd does so do I and you're like us, whether you wanna admit it or not. You can be cruel and kill but at the same time you want to protect us˝

˝True- when did that happen?! Pff you even left me at an Island˝

˝It's typical for bonds like that to form on pirate crews. We only have each other on the sea and in battle will you trust your crew member or a total stranger willing to help?˝

˝The crew of course oh and he's right over there, by the rum barrels˝

˝Thanks.. did you know?˝

˝You're easy to read Killer˝

˝So are you..do someting 'bout the pink slut˝- Dea laughed openly at Killer's sneere and hugged him for the first time in her life. She accepted him now as he did her. Still holding him she dared to look at Kidd who bore a painful expression.

* * *

_**Islands, diamonds, trips around the world  
Don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl**_

˝Huuun why do you keep staring at her? She's ugly! She's flat and that monstrosity on her chest is yuck!˝- A loud Bonney leered on Kidd. He had enough of her. First she had been entertaining, allowing him to stare at her boobs openly and grope her ass but holy fuck did she ramble shit. Im this I'm that blah blah blah. The only reason he let her stay on his lap was the promise of ship artillery and a blow job later. The latter had him guilty but that didn't last long after he saw **her **dancing with that shit. HE LOOKED LIKE FUCKING TRAFALGAR. Did she have feelings for that shit!?

And why did she keep smiling at him?! GET THAT SHIRT ON THIS INSTANT. Fuck she's behaving like a slut now..

˝Oh food! I'm starving!˝- Bonney said in his lap and started devouring some cannelloni. ˝Bring me pizza and 4 stakes! THIS INSTANT I'M HUNGRY!˝- the pink haired yelled and threw plates at her men. Disgusting pig. And she calls herself a woman and pirate? Shit..

Now him!? From all people she's on Killer. Fucking Killer. I knew it! I knew he wanted her! That shitty bastard is even smiling at her? Why didn't he put that fucking mask on? He has it everyday! He even eats and shits with it. Fucking christ. Fuck this all.

Kidd was raging. His eyes resembled the color of his hair, fiery rage. He was ready to kill something and he'd kill fast and bloody.

_**It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh  
It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes  
Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh**_

* * *

˝Go talk to him. He's crazy over you!˝

˝I no I never!˝

˝So what?! Just do what comes naturally, you're both adults for fuck's sake and plus you can't get pregnant either ahahhaha˝

˝Har har I think I prefered you not talking to me˝

˝Oh I'm hurt Killer-san! You do know how gay sex works, right?˝- a raging blush crept over Killer's features and Dea bursted ou laughing like a whiskey, rum and ale were taking a toll on her and her tongue twisted ever so.

˝Fuck you˝

˝Oh so you're interested in me too?˝

˝What and get myself skinned alive? I'd never snatch Kidd's woman˝˝

˝Pff I'm apparently not his˝

Killer rolled his eyes ˝You're both stubborn shits. Go work shit out with him˝

˝Only if you go to Marcus I saw the way you're watching him and the poor thing is fidgeting under your gaze! He's nervous!˝

˝Fine! But you go to Kidd˝

˝Yes mother!˝

˝YOU'RE EVEN ALIKE! ARGH˝- Killer drowned his drink and got up. Brushing his shirt he made his way through the dance floor to the other side where some of their men were. Marcus quickly emptied his mug just before Killer snatched his hand and lead him upstairs.

_**Just one night's all we got **_

* * *

˝Captain can I have a word with you?˝- Dea said in a small voice. She felt nervous, sick to her stomach and pissed at the same time. The back head of the pink haired woman was making her insides churn. What if he liked her more?

Kidd grinned openly at her and showed the other pirate from his lap.

˝Finally! The fuck you've been waiting!˝- He yelled at her.

˝EXCUSE ME?! YOU WERE **BUSY**!˝

˝Busy with what? This whore? Please I told you I don't cheat!˝- Kidd yelled. He won't say a thing about the blow job.

˝Oh really what about the blow job I offered, you seemed okay with that..˝- Bonney said still munching on pizza. She burped and laughed at Dea's face.

˝I see you don't cheat...˝

˝I never intented to let her!˝

˝Spare me the shit Kidd! YOU'RE A PIG! A fucking male pig!˝- Dea growled at him and the people around them stop their activities to stare. Some mouthed comments and snickered at the trio.

˝Oh I'm the pig and you strip and dance with everybody˝

˝Well sorry if I'm not wanted! At least I have harmless fun! YOU WALK HALF NAKED ALL THE TIME˝

˝I' m male˝

˝So what?!˝

˝I don't have tits besides you flirted with Killer!˝

˝We were talking about the crew you shit!˝

˝I can confirm that young Master˝- Wire added silently and both turned their heads at him. Kidd glared and Dea smiled.

˝Thank you Wire, at least someone has manners˝

˝Watch your mouth slut˝

˝You're just jealous Kidd...˝

˝You know what!?˝

˝WHAT!?˝

Kidd grabbed Dea and slammed his lips on hers. He hold her tightly and forced her to kiss him rough. Lost in the alcohol, shouting and the buzz around her Dea clung desperately on him deepening the kiss and holding him as tight as he was her.

Moments passed and they finally split only to breathe in some air.

˝LISTEN UPBASTARDS! SHE IS** MINE**! I'll fucking kill anyone who touches her!˝- Kidd declared and the Kidd pirates cheered.

˝What did that acomplis?˝- Dea asked trying to mask her smile.

˝You at peace and uhm admitting that I might uhm˝- Kidd said awkwardly and rubbed his neck.

˝I know I too..˝- Dea said sheepishly.

* * *

**_Glad that you made it, look around  
You don't see one person sitting down  
They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust  
At the end of the night maybe you'll find love  
Fake chit chat 'bout the things they got  
And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl  
At the party of the year I'm a master plan  
If you make me realize I'm your man_ **

˝You gonna sleep?˝- Kidd asked Dea as they made their way upstairs hours later. The party was finally over and most were drunk or asleep.

˝Yeah why are you inviting?˝

˝Yeah..I don't like empty beds you know that˝

˝Oh yes I remember you snore˝

˝Hey!˝- Dea laughed and passed to Kidd's room. Both stopped at the sounds of a bed thumping and muffled moans.

˝_More ah fuck moreee˝_

_˝Shit you're tight!˝_

_˝Ahh Killer-san!˝_

Killer's room was across Kidd's.

˝Uhm I see...they talked ahahha˝- Dea laughed and opened the door to Kidd's room. He was standing in the halfway eyes glued to Killer's door. He flinched when Dea gently bit him on his neck.

˝I could take your mind away from the image of your quartermaster fucking the brains out your gunner˝

˝You're evil˝

* * *

A/n 1: Song= Fergie "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" (feat. GoonRock & Q-Tip)

a/n 2: SilverRain0 see there is seeex hahahahahahaha

a/n 3: So people do you like it? I feel guilty when I don't post aaah and I'm always anxious to see your reaction's to my chapters! Thank you all for the amazing feedback!


	23. Love Games Arc- Love Sex Magic

Chapter 23. Love Sex Magic

* * *

**PROCEED ONLY IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH READING SEX SCENES ON MxM and MxF :P if you are please enjoy **

* * *

˝So?˝

˝Wha?˝

˝How eloquent˝

˝How what?˝

˝Are you drunk?˝

˝Nah I just can't hear you..scoot closer˝

˝How sly...˝

˝See much better damn woman you warm˝

˝Oi I've been drinking!˝- silence. ˝Stop grinning!˝

˝Why?˝

˝You look creepy! Ouch! Why did you hit me?!˝

˝You insulted me˝˝

˝YOU'RE A CHILD. What have I done bad in my past lives to deserve this?!˝

˝What the fuck are you rambling?˝

˝I'm hurt˝

˝Let me kiss it better˝

˝Oh I bet you want to˝

˝Actually..yeah˝- silence ˝Are you blushing?˝

˝Baka! As if..˝

˝My mug is empty˝

˝That's what happens when you drink˝

˝Aren't you a smart one. I'm getting bored.˝

˝Me too˝

˝I could do something about that..˝

˝Does it include a message and bed rolling?˝

˝And a few other things˝

˝I'm in˝

_**Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine**_

* * *

˝Killer-san! Why are you dragging me? It's uhm not that I mind but um where auch!˝- Marcus yellped when Killer turned sharply at the corner and stormed to his room. His mind was buzzing from the alcohol and Dea's words.

˝Huh? I am?˝- Immidietly Killer let go of Marcus's hand. Shuffling with his key he opened the door and stepped inside the dark room.

˝Uhm..˝

˝Come in˝- Killer said and took of his mask. He put it on the nightstand and sat on the bed waiting. Marcus curiously eyed the small inn room. A desk, a bed with a cupboard and a small bathroom with it. Standard inn room. The only non standard thing was his god ass sexy quartermaster sitting on the bed.

˝Killer-san? You took your mask off..˝

˝Yeah now c'mon here...sit˝- Killer mentioned for the young gunner to sit next to him. Marcus nervously sat and shifted so there was a small gap between them. Shaking he lifted his gaze to the other man and shuddered. Killer was watching him through half lidded eyes and licking his lips.

˝Never had a man...this should be interesting˝

˝I had...˝- Marcus said in a hoarse voice. He inched closer to Killer and took his long, blonde hair in his hand. ˝It's so soft...˝- Marcus murmured and felt someone tugging on his sun kissed strands. Killer pulled him roughly and kissed him hard. Their lips crashed and Killer's tongue licked and prodded for entrance. A soft moan escaped Marcus's mouth and Killer seized the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Tongues battled for dominance and hand groped and ripped clothing. Their limbs entangled on the bed making creaking noises. Killer felt hot, his whole body was needed a release soon...

_**Imagine if there was a million me's  
Talkin' sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze  
And I need you to push it right back**_

* * *

Killer pressed Marcus' smaller body on the mattress and licked his ear.

˝I will take you tonight..˝- he whispered in his ear. Shivers ran through Marcus and then he yelped. Killer's hand was in his pants pumping his penis, curiously playing with it. The mere though of Killer dominating him was driving Marcus insane.

˝Take me...don't stop..˝

˝As you wish...˝

No more words were wasted from then on, only skin talked. Killer's curios and warm hands caressed, pinched and probed every inch of Marcus' body. Slowly a finger dipped in Marcus' anus making him see stars.

The pain shot through him fast and he squeezed his eyes shut forcing his breathing in steady puffs. If he didn't endour now Killer would stop and he didn't want that. Soon another finger came in, scissoring and stretching the sensitive skin. Controlling his breathing wasn't enough, Marcus had to bit his lip to smother the pain he felt.

Moments turned into minutes and he relaxed gradually, getting used to the rhythm and the fingers inside. It felt weird, like the first time but slowly a fire started to ignite in his lower belly.

Sounds of someone spitting tore him from his thoughts. Killer was preparing his hard penis, coating him in saliva and position himself. He placed his arms on Marcus and pinned him firmly. He kissed his lips and bit on his lips at the same time trusting in him fully.

**Baby, show me, show me what's your favorite trick  
That you wanna use on me and I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowin' and goin' till clothing disappears  
Ain't nothin' but shoes on me, oh baby**

* * *

His red eyes fixated on her beautiful green eyes, observing her lustily.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear.

"Then take me," she replied. They were both in heat, the tension of the previous days reaching a climax right then and there.

_**All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

* * *

Those words were like a trigger, making his penis bulge even more. She snickered, "I can see you're ready Captain," as she grabbed him in her hand. The bulging, pulsating sensation became even more intense as she started stroking up and down, revving him up to a frenzy. He loved what she was doing, every second of it...

"Yes, more mooree ohhhhh...", he groaned.

She let out a small snicker. "Captain, I believe the cannon is ready. We may fire at will..."

"Get into firing position," he replied with a laugh.

"Yes captain," she replied and positioned herself. She lay down and spread her legs, making him frenzied.

He rammed her, making her gasp for air and moan with pleasure. He fucked her like an animal, ramming incessantly and making his hands grope all over her, switching between pressing her nipples nad her clitoris. She was wet and sweaty and she didn't mind it at all.

His mind was racing as he pounded the little woman underneath him, making her groan with every move. He grabbed her, made her kneel and position herself in the doggy, then proceeded to pound her. Just as they both climaxed, she collapsed while he spilt his load all over her back.

"Captain, we sank them," were the last words she uttered before falling asleep.

_**So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
'Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

* * *

A/N 1 : Song = Ciara – Love sex magic

A/n2 : Lovely readers I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I got sick :/ I'm still sick but medicine, tea and exams keep me goin' ˄˄' hope you like it

a/n 3: CHANGING RATING obviously XP gay sex is hard to writee aaaaa


	24. Love Games Arc - Not Fair

Chapter 24. Not Fair

* * *

The sun blared in his eyes making him squint. Her was also freezing, where were his clothes? Marcus rubbed his eyes and stretched. A thin sheet was on his lower half. Soft snoring reached his ears. Turning his head he gasped at the sight of a sleeping Killer. His hair was a mess and he held his left arms under his head, like a pillow.

He had most of the blanket.

Jerk.

Marcus gently moved on the bed not to disturb Killer and winced at the pain in his lower half. It had been Hell of a night after all. He grinned at the memory and searched for his clothes. They lie discarded on the floor next to a note.

˝_ Thanks don't forget your clothes, Killer˝_

Marcus read and reread the small note. It was obviously scribbled messy and in a hurry almost like he was scribbling a shopping list. Not to important if you forget something, you can always get it later.

_**There's just one thing that's getting in the way**__**  
**__**When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame**__**  
**__**I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you**__**  
**__**And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over**_

* * *

Tears stung his eyes but her clenched the note and collected his clothes. He'd have breakfast frist. Marcus slowly closed the door behind him and breathed out. It was a shitty morning and it would become even shitier.

He heard sounds from the door opposite him. Captain. He was talking with someone and apparently asking for more coffee. He spent the night with someone?

He heard a laugh. Only one being on their crew had a high laugh like that, their doctor. So they finally? Marcus heard Deidara laugh and call their Captain a cuddle bear. What?

Scratch breakfast. He needed rum.

_**Oh, I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed**__**  
**__**I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by, I spent ages giving head**__**  
**__**Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me**_

* * *

˝Stop giggling woman! Gimme that back!˝- Kidd launched a strawberry at Dea who ducked.

˝Don't play with food Kidd! Why? Don't you have any spares?˝

˝Nahh˝

˝Eww! At least change boxers regularly!˝

˝I do I forgot to take some now gimme˝

˝It's dirty!˝

˝So?˝

˝Go withouthem to the ship˝

˝?˝

˝You wont freeze your dick off...but this has to be washed!˝

˝Fine, fine woman now come here˝

˝Why?˝

˝I'mma feed you˝

˝With those? Now way˝

˝You don't like strawberries?˝

˝Kidd im deadly allergic to them. Gimme the waffles˝

˝Fine˝

Dea shuffled next to Kidd and lifted his arm nestling under it. The redhead shot her a glance. ˝It's cosy˝- a small laugh left his mouth and he held her close while munching on strawberries. Both lied in silence enjoying their breakfast and closeness. No one spoke about the sex but they both felt closer.

˝You know..˝

˝We could..˝

˝Hey! Pervert! I was thinking about something else..˝

˝What?˝

˝The crew..how I mean will they know or?˝

˝They won't take you as a whore, you do remember what I shouted yesterday..˝

˝Yeah˝

˝We'll lets put it this way, you're mine˝

˝As in?˝

˝What do you mean as in? Mine˝- Kidd turned to look at her with a confused look. The corners of his mouth were smeared with red of the strawberries he ate and his hair was tousled and messy. He looked adorable and at peace, not his usual loud and arrogant self.

˝As in girlfriend?˝

˝Oh that I meant something else..˝- Kidd said.

˝What did you mean?˝- Dea shifted and lied her chin on his chest watching him closely. Kidd had a strange face on, both flushed cheeks and embarrassed smile.

˝I meant more than that but we can try that if you want˝

˝WHAT!?˝- Dea screeched and sat up, eyes bulging. Her heart was beating fast and she breathed in shallow breaths. Was he?No he couldn't..

˝You okay?˝- Kidd mused and put his arms behind his head. His eyes were shining and he was grinning smugly. ˝To make it official I'd have to buy that shit but you don't look to happy about it..˝

˝I-I didn't think I...need a second˝- Dea muttered and closed her eyes. He was serious about it. Was he proposing to her?

˝Kidd are you serious? More than girlfriend is...wife?˝

˝Yeah. Do you remember when we talked on deck? When I asked you if you wanted brats?˝

˝Yes, I said that I wanted kids in the future and a husband I loved and..˝

˝And I said I want to find a woman crazy enough to have my brats..˝

˝You think you found her?˝

˝Maybe..she's freaking out..I'm not sure why, she can say no if she wants. Won't be the first time I was rejected by a woman˝- a dim light was in his eyes. Dea felt almost sorry but then his words hit her. He was already rejected a few times. Did that mean he already proposed to several girls? So this wasn't „special" or „love"?! Anger was rising fast in her chest.

˝How many times did you do this pig?˝

˝The fuck!? What do you mean?!˝

˝The proposing shithead. Sounds to me like you already tried that trick a few times..˝

˝Whoe mentioned proposing? I only asked you to be with me and if you really want to know wench, once fucking once. I never cared about shitty women, fucked them left them. I made a mistake once and was laughed in front of the whole crew, whole village.˝

Dea was about to retort something angrily and then stopped ˝Wait what?!˝

˝Are you deaf in the morning or plain stupid?˝- a fist collided with his chest and Dea bit his lip angrily. ˝Ow!˝- fast his arms gripped hers and tore her away.

˝I though..nevermind I...fuck..˝

˝What's with you today? You think I'd say I want you to have my brats without a fucking reason? I opened to you..˝

˝I KNOW! I JUST..God this is embarrassing when you said it..it sounded like a trick to get a woman I'm sorry I jsut..˝- Dea rambled and hid her face in her hands. Kidd released the grip on her and pulled her close.

˝Let's go one thing at a time Doc..˝

˝Baka...˝

˝Did you like it last night?˝

˝Oh you heard me˝- Dea grinned in his arms. She relaxed and settled better in his embrace. Kidd was rash alright, he caught her off guard. He didn't seem like a cheater.

˝Kidd are you loyal?˝

Kidd glared at her and frowned. ˝You think so little of me? I could throw your naked ass out˝

˝The crew would be fine with that˝- Kidd growled.

˝Stop it. You know I am. Promise me one thing˝

˝What?˝

˝Stay awa-y from Tragfalrt˝

˝Ah yes jealous Captain, only by your side˝

˝Damn right˝

* * *

downstairs

* * *

Marcus sat pitifully on the bar and sipped rum. He was already finishing off his fift. One one asked why he was drinking and he was glad about it. He heard steps and saw Killer emerge, mask on and take some fruit.

˝We sail at noon, get your asses ready and prepare the ship!˝- He ordered and sat down pulling newspapers to him. Marcus, lightly buzzed came to him.

˝Killer-san?˝

Killer lifted his masked head and waited.

˝Why did you write that?˝

˝To say thanks I was tired. Today will be a busy today for me so-˝

˝But WE˝

˝Had sex that's all˝

˝So you don't?˝

˝Don't what? I wanted to get laid˝

˝But I thought you were gay...˝- Marcus said in a weak voice. Killer cleared his throat.

˝No, I never had a man before and now that I tried I can say I prefer girls fully. Is that all you need?˝

_**Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay**__**  
**__**It's really not okay, it's really not okay**__**  
**__**Oh, you're supposed to care**__**  
**__**But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song= Lily Allen – Not Fair

a/n 2: INFO INFO INFO This story will be over in about 10 chapters? But fear not my dear readers! Another Kidd story is already being prepared bwahahah!


	25. Bleed

Chapter 25. Bleed

* * *

Dea walked with a smile on her face and a grumpy Kidd next to her. She decided not to care, and why the hell should she? She's a pirate now. Aren't pirates free? They roam the world and enjoy whatever is given to them. So that's what she would do, take the moment in and enjoy the fact that the Captain wanted her. Why question and bother yourself? If it didn't work out...she'd would make it work for the crew. Deidara was a doctor and honored her Hipoccratic oath. Patients would come in first.

She shuffled closer to Kidd so that their arms touched when the walked and sighed in peace. Maybe things would go easier?

˝You seem okay˝- Kidd started when they joined the crew. Heat and Wire have been assembling them and preparing to leave. Killer had already left with the first part to restock. Only a handful of Kidd pirates remained.

˝Well aren't I a pirate too?˝

˝You 're still asking stupid questions˝

˝Just answer please˝

˝Yes dumbfuck, you're a Kidd pirate too. Property of me˝

˝I'll ignore that fact, well then I'm allowed to lean back and enjoy but don't you find it odd? Where are the Bonney pirates?˝

˝Hell if I knew, last time I saw some they were crashed around the tables.˝

˝Maybe they left...I hope so˝- Dea scoffed and poured more coffee. Kid eyed her amused. He was sitting opposite her and watching the crew glancing from time to time to her. ˝What?!˝- Dea snapped. His smug grin irritated her and even though she knew what he'd say she still asked.

˝You. were. jealous.˝

˝I. don't. share.˝- Kidd laughed and turned back to the crew amused. His smile brought Dea's own .

_**it's all I wanted**__**  
**__**it's all I could see**__**  
**__**you can watch me bleed**__**  
**__**settle your belief inside of me**_**  
**

* * *

˝Raise the sails! Off to the next island!˝- Kidd ordered from the upper deck. The pirates glanced once more at the island and turned to their work hastily. Captain Kidd wasn't forgiving if you slacked. Dea ventured to the sick bay and yawned. It wouldn't be that eventful from now on, maybe an encounter with another ship? Or a storm. She could use one. Curl up and nap it away.

˝NEEEEEEEECHAAAAN!˝- Of course she couldn't nap now. Not when one of the favourite Kidd pirates was waiting for her.

˝Hello Nate! Why didn't you join us?˝- Dea walked to the boy and sat next to him on a medical cot. He beamed at her and hugged her waist.

˝I was with Mira! She's scared of the water neechan so I was the big boy and protected her!˝- Dea laughed and ruffled his hair.

˝A real gentleman, how nice of you. Did something interesting happen on the ship?˝

˝Maybe...˝

˝A lollypop for your answer?˝

˝You have candy here!?˝- Nate was shocked and stared at the woman with a gaping mouth.

˝For good children that behave always..is there something you want to tell me?˝- Dea slowly pried and Nate sighed. He looked at the floor suddenly very fascinated.

˝I heard you didn't like Captain AND I got scared you wouldn't come back so I-I˝

˝Nate what did youd do?˝

˝But you do like him and he likes you!˝

˝I know that ˝- Dea said with a shrugged and eyed the candy jar hidden behind a few books. Dea nudged him. ˝Go you may take one..˝ - the boy immidietly jumped and took a green lollypop.

* * *

_**take someone beside you**__**  
**__**realize this ain't your love to break**__**  
**__**and the someone beside you**__**  
**__**settle your belief inside of me, me**_

˝If we continue our curse we'll come to the new island in a few days time but there might be a chance of encounter with another pirate ship. Some of the Bonney men said a man followed a similar route to ours˝- Wire informed Kidd, Killer and Heat –the core of the Kidd pirates.

˝Trafaglar? Him? After us?˝- Kidd said. He grinned and placed his boots on his desk.

˝The map?˝- Killer suggested - ˝But I thought the two idiots kept it here?˝

˝Maybe someone heard one of our men?˝- Heat tried.

˝They were drunk, there is a posibility˝- Killer said.

˝So what? Fuck him, if he comes will be there to fight his sorry ass. We are we headed?˝- Kidd said in a defiant voice. He felt good and his men noticed. Some smirked and others whispered.

˝Albasta Kidd, it's a country in the desert. A kingdom˝- Killer answered.

˝Insteresting.˝- Already in his mind he formed a small plan.

* * *

_**feeling in your heart**__**  
**__**was more than i could see here**_

Mira, Mira! Where are you!?˝- Dea called the small girl. She was nowhere to be found and a weird feeling leapt in her stomach. Did something happen to the small girl? The crew mostly feared her.

˝Heat! Have you seen Mira?˝- Dea approached the bluenette who shook his head.

˝I haven't seen her since we left the island Miss Dea˝

˝Oh, could you ask the crew? It would make things easier for me˝

˝PREPARE THE CANNONS!˝

˝WE SEE THEM! IT'S ANOTHER PIRATE SHIP!˝

Dea heard shouts and suddenly euphoria and chaos exploded on deck. Another fight was coming fast. In the far corner of her eyes she saw a ship approach, it's fornt sail had a strange symbol on it. A wide mouth with a tongue out.

Who was so tacky?!

_**would you should you could you cut me down down**__**  
**__**would you should you could you cut me down down**__**  
**__**down down**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Smashing pumpkins – Bleed

a/n 2: Once again my dear readers, updates might be a bit slower with the weekend approaching please bear with me R & R :D


	26. And the snakes start to sing

Chapter 26. And the snakes start to sing

* * *

˝Ffufu hello there dear..˝- A sickly sweet voice said. Dea found herself face to face to a blonde male pirate. How did he come here? He grinned at her with his tongue out and eyed her from head to toe. ˝A beauty just like she said...˝

˝Who are you!?˝- Dea snapped back. Silently she wished Kidd or Killer would be near her. She didn't feel safe so close to this man.

˝Bellamy the hyena love, you don't know him?!˝- A blondie said and laughed. The crew of this Bellamy was on board. The Kidd pirates had their weapons drawn and were waiting for the command.

˝Who the fuck are you!?˝

˝Funny do you even know who's on your ship!?˝- Bellamy retorted to the voice. Kidd snarled and pulled Dea behind him. ˝Oh so protective of the little pirate girl..˝

˝What's your fucking problem? Men!˝

˝Oh no, no we don't want to fight˝- Bellamy grinned and looked at Dea. ˝Do you know who her father is?˝

˝A doctor from the same island we picked her up˝- Kidd answered automatically. Dea's eyes widened.

˝Oh she knows˝

˝What about it?!˝- Dea said and stood next to Kidd. Dea wanted to have this conversation in Kidd in private and not like this, it looked like she was hiding something.

_**I've lost the plot again  
Tell your friends to sharpen their teeth  
There's a few quid to be made...  
**_

* * *

˝Wonder why everyone wanted to get her of the Island? Oh dont give me that look we have connections after all the Donquixote family is always togheter..˝- Bellamy laughed at Dea's expression. Kidd was strangely silent.

˝Tell me˝

˝Her father was one of the rookies that traveled with Doflamingo Donquixote . From the same island. From the same village. Piracy is in her blood. See, she's not even denying it!˝- Bellamy said and grinned.

˝So what? That doesn't change anything.˝

˝Oh it does..you should be working for Doflamingo not HIM!˝- Bellamy growled and took a step to her. ˝Such a pretty face, Mia can get in if you obey, he'd let her become part of the family..we'll enter and sail with him, not this sorry ass pirates. The king of the pirates? One piece?! What a fucking joke.˝

_**And my soul's a sorry state  
So come on down, you're empty lovers.  
Worms come out of the woodwork  
And the snakes start to sing.**_

* * *

Dea growled. She felt like a rat trapped in a cage. He was spilling her family's history in front of the few people she cared about. Kidd, Killer, Nate and yes even the crew. She grew fond of them.

˝Then you know what my father's life mission was.˝- Dea said in an icy voice. Her eyes stung, it had begun.

˝Hmm maybe why don't you show your „Captain"˝- Bellamy said smugly.

˝Kidd I wanted to tell you this and show, you frankly I'm still not able to control myself and I must ask you to shield the crew so I don't harm them. Once I get rid of this pest I will explain˝- Dea said.

Bellamy laughed and leaned in. His feet transformed into springs. ˝Let's see how you'll get rid of me snake girl˝

Dea grinned and straightened her back. Her finger tips elongated, giving her claws, her face whitened and a pair of fangs emerged. The most disturbing thing were her eyes. A thick coat of purple surrounded the now translucent green eyes. The pupils shaped like two black slits stared at him and a small hiss left her mouth. In a blink she was at his neck and biting. Blood spewed over them, making Dea crimson from head to toe.

She threw the body of board and licked her lips as it crashed in the waves.

˝Bellamy! YOU BITCH WHEN WHA!?˝- The pirates on Bellamy's crew yelled and shook their heads

˝And snakes started to sing..˝- her hissing made them dizzy and swaying.

_**Don't say I'm better off dead,  
'Cause heaven's full and hell won't have me.  
Won't you make some room in your bed?  
Oh, well you could lock me up in your heart,  
And throw away the key.  
Won't you take me out of my head?  
**_

* * *

Dea jumped on deck headfirst in the barrels. She couldn't control herself. Her fangs tasted blood – they wanted more and more and he smelt so beautifully, so tasty. Her nose was filled with his delicious aroma.

The claws. They plugged in her flesh and jammed in her arms.

She needed to calm herself, turn back.

_She could never hurt him..._

Curled in a ball she shivered and breathed in shallow breaths. She just wanted the scent of cinnamon and salt from her heart. He was burried deep in her.

Like he was sensing her struggle, the familiar redhead approached her with wide eyes.

˝K-kidd?˝- Dea crooked. Finally her voice wasn't a his. It was slowly turning normal.

˝WE FOUND MIRA!˝- Heat came shouting and stopped. He stared at the bloody mess on deck. There was blood everywhere but no one of the Kidd pirates was injured. They are stared blankly at a pile of barrels. His young Captain was crouched next to a bloody figure. A blonde head peeked under his coat. The Doc was injured!?

˝What are you?˝- Kidd asked the one question Dea feared her would ask her.

_**I'm just a would've been, could've been,  
Should've been, never was and never ever will be.  
Well, sharpen your teeth.  
Tell yourself that it's just business.  
**_

* * *

˝I-I- oh god..˝- Dea started to sob. Her body rocked and tears came spilling like a waterfall. This was it. They would fear her, hate her. She was a monster.

˝Doc? Are you alright? We should mend your wounds!˝- Marcus came to them.

˝The fuck you're all staring at! Go wipe the ship or something you! Go prepare the sick bay for her!˝- Kidd growled and picked a shivering, sniffling mess from the floor. Dea hid herself in his arms and from the crew.

Silently he carried her through the ship to the back, the sick bay. Without a word he lied her on a medical cot and shooed Marcus out. Dea was still crying like there was no tomorrow when Kidd peeled the blood stained shirt from her.

˝The fuck you crying you aren't injured..˝- He mumbled and took her pants off. She shivered in the cold and held herself sobbing.

˝Oi Dea stop it!˝

˝HOW CAN YOU BE NEAR ME!˝

˝Uhm Dea the fuck?˝

˝I'm a monster! I could have killed you all˝

˝Is that why you were banging your head on the flood and pushing the claws in your flesh?˝

˝WHAT ELSE?! I COULD HAVE GONE CRAZY THERE!˝

˝Dea you didn't and you won't. But that thing was˝

˝Awful!˝

˝Amazing˝

˝What?!˝

˝You looke like a demon, a snake woman fuck that was fucking hot. Why did you sleep us? I couldn't move and you walked to Bellamy and kissed him! The fuck's with that?˝

˝Uhm I bit him not kissed nad that's the way my blood sings, it paralyzes like a poison.˝

˝I was so pissed you kissed him, you should have killed him˝

˝Wait, you were pissed because of that!?˝

˝What else?!˝

Dea stared at Kidd. He was wiping the blood of her and mumbling curses at how thick it was.

˝I though all of you would hate me˝

˝How? You're our doc, the doc of the Kidd pirates! You think you're a bigger freak then us? Try again˝- Kidd winked and threw the soiled rug in the sink. He had cleaned and calmed her.

˝'Bout my dad..˝

˝Honestly don't care, so what if he was a pirate? So are you know, makes you only more..authentic˝- He grinned at her. Dea sniffed and hugged him.

˝You..ugh..what would I do if you weren't here!?˝

˝Just don't fuck Killer˝

˝I don't have a mask fetish˝

Kidd roared with laughter and held Dea close. The smell of salt of cinnamon filled her nose and now she was grateful for it.

_**Would've been, could've been,  
Should've been, never was, and never ever will be.  
Worms come out of the woodwork,  
And the snakes start to sing.**_

* * *

_**A/n 1: Song = Bring me the horizon – And the snakes start to sing**_

_**a/n 2: I thought of giving Dea a DF but meeh I want her to be able to swim and rescue the redhead :P Also did I go overboard with the story? Tell me what you think!Uhm update, hope so in two days max? **_


	27. Woodoo

Chapter 27. Woodoo

* * *

Kidd stood on deck and watched the scene in front of him. Was the girl always like this? He remembered her as a dirty, lost kid. Had it been already one year on the ship with her? And still no use of her damn powers, she'd either run from the crew of try to hide behind him.

Kidd chuckled and remembered the first week. She'd crawl in his bed every night. The kid was scared shitless of men.

˝Heat! What the fuck is she rambling on?˝- Kidd yelled to his navigator. Heat slowly turned around and shrugged his shoulder.

˝We don't know Captain, she's shaking and holding some kind of charm˝

˝Let me see˝- Kidd walked calmly to them and crunched to Mira's level. ˝Oi brat˝- The instant Mira heard his voice her eyes shot up and she sniffled continuing to ramble words no one understood. In her small hands she held a toy, it looked like some kind of doll, but it had pins inside it.

˝It doesn't work Captain...it doesn't work..we'll die!˝-Mira whispered in panic.

˝What?˝- Kidd asked dumfounded. He was about to elaborate when he heard familiar steps and worried voice.

˝Mira where have you been! We've been looking everywhere for you!˝- Dea came in and stopped. Mira kept hissing at her and trusting her doll forward. ˝Mira? Sweetie is everything al-˝

˝Don't come near me! Snake demon!˝- Mira yelled and hid behind Kidd. ˝She needs to get of the ship Captain! Please!˝

_**I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came**_

* * *

˝Uhm Mira?˝- Dea sounded hurt. She was sitting next to Kidd and trying to peek under his coat bu the child pulled it over her head. ˝Is there something you all didn't tell me?˝

˝Oh crap˝

˝Nate what did I tell you about cursing!˝- Dea turned and yelled making the boy blush.

˝Uhm Neechan I wanted to tell you something...I did something˝

˝Does it have to be right now Nate!?˝

˝Yeah..˝- the boy came closer and whispered in Dea's ear making her gasp. She looked at Kidd horrified, then laughed then frowned.

˝Oh boy.˝

˝Yeah..˝

˝Nate that wasn't a nice thing to do but I do understand˝

˝Neechan!˝- Nate hugged Dea while the rest watched curiously.

˝What did the brat do?˝- Kidd asked and rose up brushing his coat. Inside it was Mira still clutching for dear life. ˝Get out brat I won't carry you˝

˝You carry HER!˝- came the reply from inside the coat.

_**Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
**_

* * *

Kidd stared at Dea hard who only shrugged with a small smile. His eyes widened and he stared at his coat. Seriously? That's why?

˝You gotta be shitting me...that's why? Fuck I feel a migraine coming on˝

˝Be gentle to her, okay?˝- Dea said

˝I don't need your sympathy DEMON!˝- Mira snarled from inside Kidd's coat. A vein pulsated on Dea's forehead.

˝I'm not a demon..˝- slowly she approached Kidd's coat who was grinning and watching the doc transform half way ˝and I will have respect as your elder˝- a claw trust in the coat and grabbed an ankle pulling the snarling girl out.

˝Never! Stop TAKING HIM! NO NOOOOOOOO˝- Mira yelled and trashed in Dea's grip.

˝I'm to old for this Kidd, you explain her, you're the Captain. I have a meeting with Wire.˝- Dea threw the pissed of child at him and waved for Nate to follow him. The boy only smiled sheepishly and followed.

_**Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
**_

* * *

_˝I wanted you and Captain to get along and you to be with Mira good so I told her you liked him and she yelled at me. I was shocked when she pressed her hand on my heart! I though she really liked me neechan! But she only showed me images of Captain, Captain this Captain that! She even slept with him! So I told her about you and that Captain loved you! She ran away then..˝_

Nate's words were replaying in Dea's head when the approached Wire's room. It was a neat room, packed with stitching utensils, needles of all sorts and of course fabric. Wire was in charge of clothing repair and sail repair. He also had another machine. Wire did tattoos.

˝You got my design ready?˝- Dea asked and plopped on Wire's bed. The male turned from his desk and brought a piece of paper.

˝Why are you getting a tattoo neechan?˝

˝I always get one when something happens in my life or I just come to terms with something.. I want something to symbolize the snake in me˝- Dea explained. Wire had done an amazing job. She wanted a snake around her left wrist but he made a masterpiece, it was tangled with a sword and gun along with a syringe.

˝I wanted to incorporate you in it, mind if I ask why your left wrist?˝- Wire asked in his polite tone as he began to rub her wrist with alcohol.

˝I'm lefthanded. Simple as that˝

˝Neechan I see you have a lot of them now!˝- Dea laughed.

˝You never noticed them before, right? I have a ring on the top part of my right ring finger, Mia has it on her left side, it symbolizes us as sisters, a star and moon on my inner left middle finger is for the beauty of the night and my night habits. The small rose behind my left ear is for a friend that passed away and so on..˝- Dea mused. Wire had begun tattooing and the familiar buzz on her skin was calming her.

* * *

_**Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again**_

Two knocks. Only one person knocked twice on Kidd's room. ˝Come in Dea˝- His doctor came and smiled. He notice her left wrist was bandaged. Did someone hurt her? Mira? His eyes narrowed.

˝Why so grumpy?˝

˝What is that?˝- Kidd pointed to her wrist.

˝Oh I got a new tattoo, don't worry˝

˝Again? Pff Trafalgar has em too˝˝

˝Tattoos are hot˝- Dea said nad sat on the edge of his desk.

˝WHERE'S WIRE?˝- Dea laughed and pushed him back on his chair

˝Relax tiger, he's napping. It took a while to finish my tattoo, wanna see?˝

˝Yeah˝- Dea yelped at Kidd pulled her in his lap ˝Much better˝

Dea carefully unwrapped her wrist and showed him the snake. The mouth was wrapped around a sword while the tail held a gun with a syringe on the handle. The snake skin was carefully shaded and it looked like scales moved when her wrist wriggled.

˝He's good at this˝

˝How come you never got one?˝

˝Don't know what to do˝

˝Seriously..?˝

˝I have a cheesy idea okay˝

˝TELL ME!˝- Dea wrapped her arms around his neck and batted her eyelashes.

˝A regular jolly roger but the bones under the skull are a wrench and a screwdriver...˝- Kidd said while a blush close to his hair color stained his cheeks.

˝Awwwwwwwwwww˝

˝STOP AWWING ME!˝

˝Go for it. It's part of you, right? You were and still are the mechanic on this ship, right? So do it. It's not cheesy˝- Dea mumbled in his neck. She felt Kidd stiffen then sigh.

˝It's not pirate like˝

Who cares? Tattoos are about liberty and things that matter to **you**. Tattoos are for you and not for the rest˝

Kidd was silent for a few seconds. He seemed pondering about the idea. Dea watched him curious – he would wiggles his non existent eyebrows while thinking and squint in the distance. A proper thinking face.

Dea giggled and kissed him softly.

˝What?˝

˝Nothing Captain˝

˝You agai-˝- Dea kissed him to shut him up. A kiss led to another, to a full make out session. Now with all the crap gone they could relax, or could they?

˝CAPTAIN!˝- Mira yelled from the open door. Kidd only pulled his head a bit to look at her and growled.

˝What!?˝

˝Why do you take her! I'm going to grow up too!˝- Mira sniffled. She crossed her arms and gave death glares at Dea.

˝And what am I going to do in the mean time? Forget it kid˝

˝Wonder what hate she'll spread when you do get your kid˝- Dea said and Mira's eyes widened in horror.

˝ARE YOU PREGNANT!?˝

˝Now you've done it Dea..˝

˝Think I prefered her silent˝

˝You're not the only one there..˝

˝Why do you keep choosing her Captaiinn!˝- Mira whined.

˝She's of use in the crew, she's our doctor and she can fight. She's not dead weight nor does she eat up without giving back to the crew..˝- Kidd simply stated. It was the truth, now that he knew that she could fit there was no need to fear about her when battle rose on the ship. She could defend herself and patch them up later.

˝But but..˝

˝You either run away or just mop in the kitchen. It's not like you do shit around. Tell ya what, since you don't like the sight of Dea...˝- Mira's eyes shot up at that part, perhaps the Captain finally realized what that woman was ˝ ...if you don't find something useful to do until the next island, we're dropping you there. Should have done that when you fully healed. Well I'll make up for that.˝- Kidd said in a serious voice. He was tired of her whining and shouting at Dea.

˝I-I˝- The girl screamed and ran away slamming the door.

˝You sure about this?˝-Dea asked after a few moments.

˝Yeah, there's no place for a kid on a pirate ship˝

˝Oh and Nate?˝

˝Son of a friend of mine˝- Kidd said and leaned in his chair. Dea smiled at her pirate-captain-boyfriend-loud mouth.

* * *

_a/n 1 : Song = Godsmack – Woodoo_

_a/n 2: I CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT FLUFF FOR THOSE ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_so anyways Killer and Law action in the next chapter :D Hope you like this one r&r_

_ UHM so if anyone was wondering about the snake form : fs70/ PRE/ f/ 2013/ 056/ b/ e/ naga _ b y_ ninsianna just remove the spaces I SWEAR TO GOD THE NON LINK STUFF ON FF IS RIDICIOULS!_


	28. Do I wanna know?

Chapter 28. Do I wanna know?

* * *

˝Ship in sight, rendezvous in 2 500 meters, Captain˝- a pirate in a beige overall said. The tension in the small control room was unbearable.

˝Good job Shachi˝- A dark voice answered. The figure under the fluffy hat smirked. ˝Keep our curse and stay submerged. We'll play soon enough˝

˝Aye, aye Captain!˝

˝Bepo follow me˝- The Captain of the Heart pirates said and rose. Taking his nodachi he exited the crowdy control room and strolled to the galley. He needed some coffee.

˝Captain what will you do know? We found her˝- Bepo asked while trailing behind.

Something simple Bepo...just ask her a question..˝

_**Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
**_

* * *

_**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**_

_**I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep**_

˝Fine, then don't come for a check up. Seriously how hard is it to just come for a few minutes? It's not like you will rewrapping it yourself!˝- Dea snapped and took her gloves off.

˝But Doc! I have things to do and uhm this is embarassing!˝- A crew member whined. There were constantly under attack. It had been days now and all the crew did was eat and fight. Dea was constantly wrapping, wiping blood of the floor of the sick bay and balancing while the ship rocked forth. She hated fights and was fuming. It was one of those times she cursed Kidd and his damn invitation – she could have been home, treated a few elders and then drink in peace buut noo she had to go out to sea. A headache was forming.

˝Look doc I have to fight, our men are out there!˝

˝Fine, fine go! But don't come back to soon YOU HEAR THAT!˝- Dea yelled an sighed. The sick bay was BLOODY AGAIN. She muttered curses and went for her mop when something sliced the air in front of her.

˝Dea-ya...˝- a familiar dark voice said.

* * *

_**So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to**_

So, we meet again. Hope you grew some brain cells from the last time we saw each other, you orangutan," Law exclaimed mocking Kidd. "And where is your little lover?"

"Shut up already!" Kidd fumed. No one could provoke him more than Law.

"Scrawny little fuck!" - Kidd threw a large table at his opponent, which Law sliced in half.

"As dumb as you are big. Come on monkey boy, let's dance."

Kidd ordered his crew to attack, as did Law.

Wire came face to face with a huge white bear in a jumpsuit. As he tried to stab him with his trident a paw cam at him and knocked the air out of his lungs. Wire dropped to the floor unconscious and the bear sat on him, rubbing his butt all over his nose. Law's crew started laughing, and Kidd was infuriated. He gathered up all the metal objects around him and sent them flying in all directions, hitting Law's as well as his own crewmen. Law just stood motionless, smirking.

"See, you are a big dumb brute. Now let me show you what finesse can do. ROOM˝- A blue sphere came from his palm enveloping the ship. Law's nodachi sliced the air around him, gashing and cutting flesh. A lot of Kidd's crew were writhing in agony on the floor.

˝REPEL! Where is she?˝- Kidd growled and took a step closer. Metallic objects were flying around him while purple sparks shot from his palms.

˝Who?˝- Law asked with a smirk.

˝Oh you know you dipshit..where did you take her!?˝

˝On a ride ya later.˝- The sphere, Law and the Heart pirates vanished.

* * *

_**(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**_

Dea was dizzy and felt some rocking under her feet, then buzzing then nothing. It was like she was on solid ground. No, that's not good! She was on ship where a battle raged but then she heard a voice.

˝Trafalgar.˝- Dea voiced.

˝Yes that is my name Dea-ya˝- Dea turned her head sharply to the voice and winced. Her arms had been tied to a pole and she was sitting in a corner of what looked an operation room. Law was sitting on a chair, arms folded and sword on shoulder. Of course, the hat on place with that ridiculous shirt.

˝What do you want?˝- Dea asked irritated.

˝To chat I require some answers and then you will be brought back to your crew, you have my word˝- Law said. Dea tsked and looked away. He had a creepy stash of floating organs in formalin filled jars. She turned her head back to Law.

˝Shot I wanna go back soon, it's stuffy in here˝

˝Just a few things, your father, Doflamingo and the blood˝- Law leaned back in his chair while keeping his iron gaze on her. Once she thought he was the hottest thing around, lean and seductive and now...well she thought he was a creepy narcissist.

˝My father is a doctor and a former pirate. Doflamingo? Never meet him.˝

˝And the blood?˝

˝What blood?˝

˝Yours..˝

˝AB negative˝

˝Not that, that much I know but your level of leucocytes is abnormal high...like your body is always defending itself˝

˝I have allergies it's a common thing Law˝

˝Your levels are much higher than a mere allergic. Tell me, your eyes, have they mutated from blue to green after you turned 5?˝ (a/n : actually happened to me and the allergy thing is real also from personal experience x) )

˝Why is that important Law? Every baby is born with blue eyes and then develop their color after time. What's with this?˝

˝Interesting so it's true..˝- Law mused. ˝Ready to go home?˝

˝Yes..wait. home?˝

˝The ship and your Captain˝- Law said.

˝Yes,yes bring me back˝

˝As you wish..ROOM˝

˝WAIT NOT KILL-˝- Dea and the sphere had left Law's operation room. He had gotten the answers now he had to thread carefully and make a few calls.

* * *

_A/n 1 : Song = Arctic Monkeys – Do I wanna know?_

_a/n 2 : I'm sorry for updating so late and for the crappynes of the chapter but exam season started and I'm going to be in a bot of a rush so updates could come a bit later, or I guess less often? Bear with me _

_r & r!_


	29. Lonely Boy

Chapter 29. Lonely Boy

* * *

˝HOW COULD YOU!?˝

˝I was investigating. I HAVE A JOB TO DO AND THAT'S KEEPING THIS CREW SAFE.˝

˝How dare you even think I'd do something like that!? I am the DOCTOR! I could've just poisoned you all OR LET NAGA OUT. YOU WANT THAT TIN CAN?!˝

Kidd sat on the stairs to the upper deck and listened to Killer and Dea bicker and yell at each other. He was fuming like a mad man when they rematerliazed. There were men who needed treatment but the piss god Killer was too busy shouting, not that Dea did a better job. Apparently Killer wanted Law to question her.

˝Would you mind explaining, my quartermaster, just why you didn't tell me anything?˝- Kidd asked and earned silence from them. Killer cleared his throat.

˝You fuck her I needed someone objective˝

˝So me, as the Captain, isn't fucking enough that you had to go to another pirate crew for help?˝- Kidd challenged.

* * *

_**Well I'm so above you  
And it's plain to see  
**_

˝He owed me a favour and I wanted to cash it in˝

˝Did you tell Heat or Wire?˝

˝No˝

˝You do realize in what situation you put me in, right Killer? Dea go treat the men, some of them have lost arms and legs in the fight˝

˝Um yeah are they all in the sick bay?˝- Dea rushed passed Killer shooting him a nasty glare. She heard him _You fuck her˝... _ How fucking rude can he be? Truthfully she expected this..the reaction of the crew, she being with Kidd. She was prepared to hear shit and gossip from the men but from the man she thought was her friend and close ally to Kidd..that hurt and made her suspicious as hell. Kidd didn't say a word about them but she knew he had to maintain his position as a Captain to keep everything under control. Such is the fate when you mingle with pirates. Sighing she rushed to the sick bay. How long has she been away from the ship? Hours? The infections and poor stitching jobs were eating her conscious away.

˝You're silent, that's new˝- Killer said.

˝What do you want me to do? Shout at you? Curse? It doesn't mean shit when I don't know if I can trust the closest friend I ever had.˝- Kidd said and knew he hit something. He hoped that he could make this right, if not...Killer would have to leave. He can't have someone on a high position and not trust him.

˝Why do you believe her so much? She has pirate blood and she didn't tell us, she has this thing in her and we only learned about it because she lost control and Doflamingo! Kidd he's a Schibukai!˝- Killer yelled.

˝I knew...˝

˝How?˝

˝Asked that man-woman thing back at the Inn..˝

˝What?˝

˝Hurts ha? When somebody doesn't tell you things you should have known. Why do you think I asked her to join? She has already all she needs to be a pirate, only a gently push was needed. Those three back then agreed to help if I took her in the crew. ˝

˝But you were surprised when she changed˝

˝Beacuse I didn't know what she would be, the men-woman said her father messed with her genes but he didn't know what exactly he did. He wasn't running from Doflamingo. They're from the same place but they didn't sail together. They were friends if you believe him˝

˝And you think he won't come after us know that word reaches him about Dea?˝

˝I don't know and I don't care, Killer I knew what I was getting into when I said I wanted to be King of the pirates, it's not only sailing through the Grand Line, it's battling big shots like him and proving your worth. I hoped I had men I could trust my back..˝ - Kidd said and got up.

˝You trust her with your life, why˝- Killer asked. He was leaning on the mast facing Kidd with his arms folded like he didn't believe the words the other men muttered.

˝She trusts hers with me, it's enough for me˝- Kidd answered. It was the truth. They never said such things to each other but they could feel it. You don't talk with someone about having kids or spilling your darkest secrets if you don't trust them fully.

* * *

_**But I came to love you anyway**_

_**So you pulled my heart out**_

_**And I don't mind bleeding**_

_**Any old time you keep me waiting  
Waiting, waiting**_

˝OH GOD WHAT IS THIS?! I'm going to loose my mind with you all! Okay...*deep breath* Scratches, nicks and other similar bruises form a line north of my desk, those who need stitching next to them, those who need to amputate closest to me. I'll have to go on that order to save the damage you did. Who exactly mended your wounds? It's SHIT!?˝- Dea shouted pulling her white robe on. The sick bay was a bloody mess filled with anxious men.

˝I did..I didn't know better I'm sorry neechan!?˝- Nate came running to her and cried.

˝Nate STOP CRYING!˝- Dea shouted at him sternly. The men stared in horror at their doctor. She never shouted at Nate, never. ˝Men don't cry and I need your assistance, now pass me that box we need to clean the wounds of the broken limbs˝- Nate sniffled at her words but complied never the less. He'd make up for making a mess and help his nakama the best he could.

Dea was on a verge to kick everything and everyone out. She had been kidnapped, betrayed by her crew member and now she had a bloody carnage in her sick bay to fix. Just what did she do wrong that morning to deserve such?

Men stood, limped and sat all around her holding bruised and bloody limbs. Some had arms blown away from cannon balls, others were shot or cut with a cutlass. Battles on the sea were not pretty.

˝Did Law do this?˝- Dea growled as she was sewing a man's fist of. The bones where pulled out and now only a bloody meat sack dangled from his wrist. She thanked the Gods for morfium. It was saving their asses right now.

˝Yes Ma'm, he played with Captain and us. He was ruthless like a giant squid. Slimy and evil.˝- Dea gigled at the description. Law, a giant slimy squid. It fit, he was an arse anyways..

˝Okay, keep it dry and come tomorrow for me to rewrap it. Next!˝- Dea took a large breath in and gathered strength. It would take all day at best to clean this up.

* * *

_**And I should've done you just the same  
But I came to love you  
Am I born to bleed?  
Any old time you keep me waiting  
Waiting, waiting  
**_

˝Are you sleeping on the desk?˝- Kidd came in the sick bay holding a plate and a mug. Dea was lying on her desk, robe flithy amd bloody with hands dangling of the sides. The soiled gloves dripped blood on the floor. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot.

˝Too tired. I need medical books˝

˝I thought you were a doctor..˝

˝For Nate. He patched the men up˝

˝That was him?˝˝

˝How's is gunnership going?˝

˝Bad, he's to scared to shot someone, here eat˝

˝Thanks then I'll write an official letter to you to assign him to me. I want to educate him, let him be my right hand. Kidd, the carnage the last battle cause was too much for me to handle, I can't do this alone!˝

˝Only if he wants to, he wanted to be a gunner Dea, where you going?˝

˝Wash my hands! I'm all bloody and my POOR SICK BAY!˝

˝It's still here, why are you yelling? The fuck?˝

˝It's filthy! I want it spotless˝

˝Now you'll tell me you want someone to clean it..ahahahah˝

˝Not a bad idea, but let me I'll be faster. I don't need an infection running loose on board.˝- Dea shivered and took the plate from Kidd. Steamed vegetable buns, pasta with corn and a mug filled with cold ale. Heaven. ˝Thank's for the food, I was starving˝

˝How you holding up?˝- Kidd asked after a few moments. Dea devoured the food while sitting next to him. He like watching her do things but her eating habits. She was neat but fucking fast. The woman inhaled food. ˝Do you even chew?˝

˝Sometimes˝- Dea grinned at him ˝I'm tired and my ego is bruised˝

˝Killer˝?

˝Yeah also that fluffy bastard˝

˝I'll kill him one day and give you that hat so you can burn it..Killer he'll have to deal with some stuff alone˝

˝One of the reasons I like you˝- Dea pecked Kidd on the lips and hugged his arm ˝Right now I could dent his mask with my bare hands˝- Kidd laughed.

˝You're not the only one˝

˝Hmm?˝

˝The crew is mad at him for betraying you˝

˝They're on my side?˝- Dea asked bewildered and Kidd nodded. A small smile formed on her face – so they finally accepted her.

_**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy**_

* * *

A/N 1 : Song = Black Keys – Lonely Boy

A/N 2: I'M Sooo sorry for late updating but uni is being hard, seamster ending and exams taking most of my time. Also I figured how many chapters I want to do for this story, another 11 to go peeps :P

R & R


	30. Promised Love Arc - Sweet Dreams

Chapter 30. Sweet Dreams

* * *

_**(Turn the lights on!)  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
**_

˝What exactly do you think you're doing?˝- Killer asked from his seat. He closed himself in his room and read the whole time. His mind was buzzing and it wasn't the enjoyable buzz ale gave him but the nagging of a conscious.

˝I'm helping you Killer-san and helping myself, it's easy really.˝- Marcus said and positioned himself between Killer's legs.

˝I made myself clear Marcus don't live in a false hope˝

˝I understand perfectly, but you don't seem to. I want a release and who knows...maybe you'll enjoy bottom..˝- Marcus undid Killer's pants and pulled his half hard member. He licked the tip of it slowly and began to suck earning a low moan from Killer.

* * *

_**I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
**_

Steam and hot water were the only ones that mattered to Dea right now. She stripped and jumped in the shower soon as a vapour cloud filled the shower. She scrubbed the blood of her hands and cleansed her body. Now she was enjoying her favourite part of a shower, standing under the hot water spray. She felt the stream run across her skin, tingling and heating it's way down to the shower tiles.

It felt so good and she always used up all the hot water on the ship. A small grin formed on her lips, her ship and the small bickering the crew made about the hot water were always amusing. She sighed and felt a hand on her hip. Instincts kicked in and she grabbed a small dagger hidden under a towel and turned sharply to the intruder.

˝WHOA! IT'S ME OI PUT THAT DOWN!˝- Kidd said. The blade was pressed on his throat. ˝Since when do you act like that?˝- he mused

˝Like a pirate? Funny Captain and why are you naked?˝

˝It's a shower Dea what'd you think?˝

˝It's occupied˝- Dea said and turned putting the dagger away. She ignored the feeling of wanting to ogle his body. How could he be that muscular?

˝Your tattoo, why do you have it there?˝- Kidd's arms hugged her and touched between her breasts. She sighed and moved to the tiles.

˝Fine but I don't share my water˝- Kidd laughed and stepped in the shower taking a lot of the small cubicle.

* * *

_**You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?**_

˝Mmm you smell nice..and the tattoo?˝- Kidd layed his head on Dea's shoulder and relaxed.

˝You're filthy˝

˝Clean me˝

Dea turned to him and laughed. He was such a child, but an irresistible one. She took her soap bar, which smelled floral and rubbed his chest with it. She smirked the whole time but when her fingers brushed past scars her smile faltered.

˝Huh?˝

˝You're scarred..˝

˝It happens but so are you..˝- Kidd's finger brushed a small scar under her colarbone and she flinched.

˝My life wasn't a stroll in the park Kidd, you never asked how I knew to fire a flintlock or whatever I can! I uhm˝- Dea's words were muffled by Kidd's lips crashing into hers.

* * *

_**(Turn the lights on!)  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
**_ They kissed under the water spray for what seemed an eternity. The need for oxygen managed to pulled them apart.

˝I knew asked since it wasn't my place, you'll tell me if you want to˝- Kidd shrugged smirking. Dea closed her eyes and felt the water, his arms, the intimacy she never had with a man.

˝Never imagined you'd be like this...seems like a fairytale˝

˝Piratetale?˝

˝You're and idiot˝

˝Why thank you˝- Kidd growled in her ear and pushed against the cubicle tiles. ˝But I still am the Captain, Doc˝

˝Oh no, will I be punished Idiot-san?˝- Dea teased and grinned at a pair of golden eyes. His damp hair was falling into his eyes making him dangerously sexy.

˝Idiot-san? My, you need a special punishment˝

˝Oh? Tell me..˝- Dea breathed and Kidd pulled her hand to his crotch.

˝Satisfy my soul..˝

˝As you command Captain..˝

The steamy water soon turned cold, the couple underneath it didn't even notice since their body's made their own heat.

* * *

_**Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?**_

˝Fuck this hurts...˝- Killer breathed from his bed. He was lying limp, sore and exhausted. His entire lower body was on fire but nevertheless her felt that satisfying spentness after a good sex session.

˝I told you you'd might like it..˝- Marcus said and pulled on a sock. He was getting dressed in a lazy manner. His whole back was full of scratches, some bleed and others were only sore and red. Killer realized he didn't even take his mask off. ˝Why did you do it?˝

˝What? Let you fuck me?˝- his tone was genuinely surprised.

˝Our doctor...˝- Marcus' voice was distant and maybe a bit cold? Killer couldn't really distinguish.

˝I had to, she might been a treat to th crew..˝

˝The way I see it you could be a bigger threat than her...get your head in place quartermaster, we need someone to depend to and the Captain too. She because they're lovers doesn't mean she'll fuck the crew up.˝

˝She grew on all of ya..it's ridiculous˝

˝The only ridiculous thing is why she didn't on you..˝- Marcus pulled his shirt over his head and left his room. Killer remained in pain lying and contemplating. He needed painkillers for this but then he'd have to explain why he was hurting..

_Damn you Marcus you planned this you little fuck.._

_**you can be a sweet dreaam or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
**_

* * *

Dea pulled a towel over her messy wet hair and mumbled curses. Her skin was pruny and cold. How long have they've been under the water?

˝They'll have my ass for taking the hot water again..˝- She pulled a clean shirt on and searched for pants. Kidd was sitting in a towel and yawning.

˝Pff like that didn't happen already,just threaten them with some disease..˝- He scratched his head and shook it like a dog. Dea made a face ˝It helps get it dry faster˝

˝If you're a dog, I'm going to check the sick bay if someone needed me, okay?˝- Giving him a quick kiss Dea dashed to the sick bay. She still needed to write that letter for Nate and...actually ask the boy if he wanted to learn under her.

?

˝What are **you** doing?˝- Dea stepped in her sick bay and found Killer fumbling with medicine bottles. He turned to her and limped. He couldn't have..could he?

Dea choked her laughter but it escaped in a fit and she doubled over holding her stomach. She couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes. Finally she managed to calm down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

˝Painkillers right? Hope you used protection..˝

˝Uhm˝

˝Okay then take this to and lots of liquid, try not to wiggle around *giggle* next time use **this**˝

˝It's-it's-˝

˝Lube˝

˝Look I'm sorry!˝- Killer yelled out of the sudden and caught Dea of guard. The bottle of lube fell down with a thump. Silence ensued.

˝Uhm?˝

˝For Trafalgar. It's just that no one has had anything with Kidd like that and I was suspicious..˝

˝That I was trying to use him or that I couldn't love the man because of his looks? That's rich coming from someone who wears a mask over his face for no goddamn reason˝

Killer kept silent. He tried to reach the bottle but pain shoot through his body and he fell over holding his bum. Dea sighed and picked it up and placed it in his hands.

˝Then help me and redeem, help me with Mira˝

Killer snorted ˝She hates you and she wants Kidd for herself˝

˝I'm not giving him over to a child˝

˝Then we hav-˝

˝DOC!Doc! Come quick! It's Mira! She's bleeding!˝

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

* * *

a/n 1: Song = Beyonce – Sweet Dreams

a/n 2: WHEN IN DOUBT MAKE A LEMON EHEHEHE sort off x) btw I fixed the mistakes from last chapter sumimasen everyone!

a/n 3: Everytime I wrote fairytale I kept writing fairyTAIL X'D


	31. Promised Love Arc - 30,5

Chapter 30.5

* * *

He observed her lustfully as she was taking the shower. Damn little woman would spend all the hot water every time. _Why do I feel this way about her? Why is she so special? _-he thought. She was lost in thought in the shower, and he seized the opportunity. He took everything off, revealing his incredibly well built body. He slipped in the shower without making a sound, only revealing himself when he took his arm around her. She pulled the blade and in an instant it was under his throat. This made him strangely aroused.

_" _WHOA! IT'S ME OI PUT THAT DOWN!_"- that woman, always made me smile ˝_Since when do you act like that?˝

" Like a pirate? Funny Captain and why are you naked_?_" she responded, eyeing him. Unconsciously, she bit her lip.

˝It's a shower Dea what'd you think?˝

˝It's occupied˝-She turned away from him and stepped under the water again. His eyes followed the curve of her back to her butt and smiled. She was beautiful.

˝Your tattoo, why do you have it there?˝- Kidd's arms hugged her and touched between her breasts. She sighed and moved to the tiles. He followed her instinctively.

˝Fine but I don't share my water˝- Kidd laughed and stepped in the shower taking a lot of the small cubicle.

˝Mmm you smell nice..and the tattoo?˝- Kidd layed his head on Dea's shoulder and relaxed. The scent of her was the only thing that calmed him these days. Between Killer's bitching and the constant fighting she was like a safe harbour he could always return to.

˝You're filthy˝- Dea said and broke him from his thoughts.

˝Clean me˝- he said in a challenging tone. He heard her laugh but then reach for a funny looking soap. It smelled like her so he shrugged it off. She started to clean him and he watched her every move, the way her eyes observed his muscles and how she giggled.

˝Huh?˝- She frowned lightly.

˝You're scarred..˝

˝It happens but so are you..˝- Kidd's finger brushed a small scar under her colar bone and she flinched. It seemed like his touch burned her and he didn't like that one bit.

˝My life wasn't a stroll in the park Kidd, you never asked how I knew to fire a flintlock or whatever I can! I uhm˝-The words were muffled as he kissed her, pressing his lips hard against hers. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity under the hot shower.

˝I knew asked since it wasn't my place, you'll tell me if you want to˝- Kidd shrugged smirking. He was completely honest. He didn't give a damn about her past as long as she was with him.

˝Never imagined you'd be like this...seems like a fairytale˝- she murmured.

˝Piratetale?˝- Kidd couldn't resist.

˝You're and idiot˝- Dea laughed.

˝Why thank you˝- Kidd growled in her ear and pushed against the cubicle tiles. ˝But I still am the Captain, Doc˝- He felt extremely playful and remembered the halfhard state he was in.

˝Oh no, will I be punished Idiot-san?˝- She teased and he growled lightly

˝Idiot-san? My, you need a special punishment˝

˝Oh? Tell me..˝- Kidd pulled her hand to his crotch. He wanted her to touch him.

˝Satisfy my soul..˝- Dea breathed.

˝As you command Captain..˝ - She said in a husky voice and he lost control. His swollen member bulged, and she took him inside. He pounded relentlessly as she moaned and screamed, the sounds muffled by the glass of the shower stall.

He touched her body, wrapping his fingers around her, feeling the silky skin.

He gently squeezed her nipples, as he kissed her from behind.

He fondled her breasts, and she moaned even more.

They did not notice as the hot water ran out, the heat of their bodies warming them as they climaxed and hugged under the now cold water.

* * *

**A little treat for my lovely readers ^^ also this was done by my lovely BF who likes writing smut and lemons :P hope you like it r & r**


	32. Promised Love Arc - Desert Rose

Chapter 31. Desert Rose

* * *

_**I dream of rain**_

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

˝What the hell are you doing child! Get down immdietely!˝- Dea shouted at the girl. Mira was hanging of the mast holding something to her chest. Dea narrowed her gaze and saw Killer come after her. He was limping and she fought to hide her giggles.

˝What is she doing?˝- He questioned coldly.

˝Hell if I knew but I do see marks on her legs, she's bleeding but it appears to be shallow.˝- Dea said while squinting. She tried to estimate her wounds but she also didn't want to come near the child. She'll gauge her eyes or what not.

˝What the fuck?˝- Kidd came with his hair still damp and goggles around his neck. He came to Killer's side and eyed him. ˝What fucked you over?˝- Killer growled only.

˝Captain! We'll be at Alabasta at noon!˝- Heat came and stood awkwardly. He sensed a tense situation and sided next to Dea. Kidd eyed him suspicious.

* * *

_**I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
**_

˝Brat!˝ - Kidd walked closer to the mast ˝Did you decide what you'll do on this ship˝- Mira shook her head weakly. ˝Fine, we'll leaving you in Alabasta then˝- Kidd turned to leave when he heard her yell

˝NO!˝

˝You heard me brat, go pack˝

˝But I don't want to!˝- Mira whined.

˝It's an order˝

˝I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU˝

˝Good, because you're not part of this crew˝- Kidd hollered at her.

˝Is this really okay?˝- Dea asked. Killer turned to her.

˝She's a child, she'll only get hurt or scarred on this crew and we can't have any one who don't contribute.˝- He answered and Kidd grinned.

˝I see I have my quartermaster back! Fucking finally. Now tell me about this new island˝

˝We'll we can see it...˝- Dea grinned and approached the railing to get a better view. The ship was nearing a big island, warm and brassy toned. You could already see the desert spreading through it. The wind was gentler and less salty.

˝Head up stream, we'll anchor at the first city˝- Kidd ordered.

˝AYE AYE CAPTAIN!˝ _**  
**_

* * *

_**This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
**_

˝I want part of the crew on board to guard the ship, a team to stock supplys and the rest with me. Brat, have you packed?˝- Kidd ordered around as the crew members shuffled. Mira avoided his eyes and bit her lip. They anchored in a small city called Nanohana.

˝The river is called the Sandora River, it's stream divides the country in two. There were a lot of oases along it but that changed. The people here fighting drought. Although Alubarna and Yuba stand good in terms with water˝- Killer said holding a small book.

˝Aren't droughts expect with desert countrys?˝- Dea asked stepping on the plank to descend. Silence. She turned and saw them stare. ˝It's a desert I'm not thinking of sweating in boots˝- She said and turned to the land. She had changed into a pair of harem pants, a tank top and a scarf with which she could shield her head and eyes from the harsh sun. It was midday and the sun burned.

˝Fine stay close, you hear, we're in a pirate's country˝- Kidd said and approached her. He ditched the coat and walked with a bare torso. Dea smiled and called for Nate.

˝Neechan! Where are we?˝- The boy stopped and gazed at his surroundings. The harbour was filled with various ships loaded with cargo. Men were holding crates and boxes full with fruits, textiles or oils. It was a merchant city apparently, buzzing with life.

˝You're helping me with medical supplys, okay?˝

˝Yes neechan...˝

˝And things we might like˝- Dea winked at the boy and he linked arms with her happily. ˝Let's find the market. I'm itching to see the herbs they have!˝

˝And lollys too!˝- Dea laughed.

˝Wire you go with them and make sure they stay out of trouble. We'll be at an Inn. You come oer here˝- Kidd's voice boomed. Mira came tentatively to him and looked up.

˝Time to find someone to take you in˝

˝Why?˝

˝I'm a pirate not an asshole, now c'mon˝

* * *

_**And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems**_

˝Have you ever been here neechan?˝

˝Hmm what did you say?˝

˝You okay neechan?˝

˝Yeah I'm just thinking..˝

˝Is it about Mira?˝˝

˝Maybe..what do you think about it? Oh look there's the market!˝- Dea rushed to the small alley where she saw various colors flash and people. Her nose picked up different spices in the air and she breathed it in fully.

˝Neeechan! Look˝- Nate yelled after her. She was already so close but relunctatly she turned and saw the boy in front of a huge, huge tank. People were standing in front and staring at the fish inside. Was it fish? something humongous swam next to the glass.

˝Nate what is-is that a banana!?˝

˝Those are Bananawani miss, banana gators. They're so mean they eat Sea Kings!˝- A man next to them said.

˝Banana gators, go figure..˝

˝Do they really make bananas?˝- Nate asked

˝You never know kid˝- The man answered with a wink.

˝C' mon Nate, let's go to the market, we have supplys to buy.˝- Nate followed her without a word. It was uncommon for the boy to be so silent. Ocasionally his face peerked at an rare animal or tasty food but he remained passive for the most part.

˝You liked her..˝

˝But she's dead weight and she hates you and I like you and...˝- Nate mumbled. Dea fumbled with her bags and hugged him awkwardly.

˝It's okay, maybe she just isn't cut for being a pirate˝

˝A pirate you say?˝- A male voice said. Both slowly turned to a man with strange hair. He had a giant three on his head made of hair..

* * *

_**I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
**_

˝It's fucking hot, the booze is shit and now you're telling me they don't have rooms?! I'LL GO FREE THEM˝- Kidd raged on the small table the Kidd pirates took while Killer tried to persuade him.

˝Kidd rememebr where we are. You can't go and bust your way in. We have to be under cover here˝

˝Find. US. ROOMS.˝- He barked and sat down holding his mug. He frowned but emptied it anyway. Anything to soothe this heat.

˝I'll see what I can do˝

˝Captain do you think Doc-san and Nate are okay?˝- Heat asked. He was sitting on the corner eyeing the fold in the bar. Most looked like they were ready for war. Riffles, knives, cutlasses and flintlock were on every table.

˝Yeah I saw it too, looks like a mutiny of sorts. Maybe a civil war. Good thing we ditched the brat there.˝

˝Yes, she'll learn many things in that manufacturing shop. The family seemed good too˝

˝Heat everyone will be good if you offer them a bag of gold to raise a kid as their own˝- Kidd snickered.

˝Kidd we have a problem˝- Killer said. _**  
**_

_**I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love**_

* * *

a/n 1 : Song = Sting – Desert Rose

a/n 2: Special shout out to Kairi-Ichimaru15 and iiILurvePancakesii those two keep reviewing every chapter and deserve hugs and cookies! Thank you for your lovely support!

a/n 3: It's not the last of Mira I assure you ;)


	33. Promised Love Arc -Don't you worry child

Chapter 32. Don't you worry child

* * *

˝What do you mean problem? Fuck you Killer find us rooms already..˝- Kidd answered.

˝I can't contact Wire with the den den mushi˝- Killer said in a serious voice.

˝Call him again, Heat take Marcus and a few men and comb the city. He must be somewhere damnit!˝- Kidd ordered and shut his eyes. If he wasn't with Dea and Nate, who was? They just arrived here, he didn't even have a chance to buy her that damn thing.

˝Kidd, I'm sure they are fine˝- Killer said in a hushed voice. Kidd eyed him strangely.

˝Are you telling me, you from all people worry about our Doc?˝- Kidd asked surprise in his voice evident.

˝She's the Doc and she makes you happy, I'm still your friend you know. I think it's best for us now to sleep on the ship. Lay low and estimate the situation, it's worse than we thought˝

˝Yeah you got that right, let's go˝

_**There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
**_

* * *

˝We meant the pirates in the harbour, I've seen a lot of them. ˝- Dea said and smiled slowly. The weird man eyed her and hmpfed. His glasses were glued to her as if scanning her.

˝Yeess.. you don't seem like pirate material and he's to scrawny..well go on your buisness˝- The man said and turned. Dea sighed in relief. Then her eyes shot open. Wire. Wasn't he supposed to accompany them!?

˝Nate we have to find Wire as soon as possible, buy supply and find Kidd˝- She instructed the boy.

˝Is something wrong neechan?˝

˝Nothing, just hurry up˝- Sudenlly the men around the market became really visible to Dea. Uniformed, hidden under clothing were armed men.

_**I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born.**_

* * *

You know what's fate? Finding hope in a man you once thought would be your death. Feeling relief rather than anger, and damn it felt good. Dea almost ran into Killer's arms as she saw him ask locals about her and Wire. Luckily she resisted the ridicolous urge and took Nate's hand dragging him to the quartermaster.

˝Where are you all? Where's Wire? What the hell is happening in this country? When are we leaving!?˝- Dea bombarded Killer with questions. She was anxious and a gut feeling told her she'd have to leave this place as soon as possible.

˝They're back at the ship, we'll stay there rather than at an Inn. We're trying to find Wire. Civil war it's seems, any more questions?˝

˝Help with these˝- Killer was handed a few bags holding mostly herbs and spices. The different aromas made him slightly nauseating but he hid it under his mask. He was surprised by Dea's outburst. She seemed happy to see him, who would have thought? Now his only task was to find Wire and get everyone back on board.

˝When's the last time you saw Wire?˝

˝By the bananawani tank˝

˝Excuse me?˝

˝Banana gators Killer-san!˝

˝Oh..ookay lead me there˝

˝Follow me Killer-san!˝

_**Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
**_

* * *

˝I see you're finally awake˝- A rich, male voice said. There was a strange aroma in the air, tobacco and bananas? It mixed into an intoxicating sweet smell making your head dizzy and light at the same time. Somewhere was music, softly weeping. Wire shook his head and firstly realized his trident was taken as well as his cape. He felt naked and lonely without them. Must be how Captain feels about his goggles..

˝My name is Sir Crocodile and you my friend a special nakama...˝- The voice said and Wire spotted a figure at a table, enjoying dinner. The man was largely built, fine muscle, with a furry coat and an expensive looking suit beneath it. Slicked black hair rested on top of a relaxed face which had been divided with a large horizontal scar. The most fascinating thing was his left hand. He had no right hand, but a golden hook. In Wire's eyes he looked like an old school pirate, in other words, damn cool.

˝You're a silent one, aren't you? Well..I'll just have to make you talk. Try it˝-The man said to a shadow and a woman stepped out. She was clad in a dark blue native set with a white coat and a black cowboy hat. Wire immediately realized who the woman was, Nico Robin. Those eyes were a dead giveaway. She smiled in a distant fashion.

˝As you command sir˝- Her voice came out velvety. She walked to Wire and twisted her arm. Suddenly a new pair of arms grew on his chest. Feminine hands. They stretched to his throat and gripped him. Just like he expected.

˝You can try˝- Something resonated and the arms fell on the floor broken.

˝It seems like you're a special one too,hmm but don't worry they'll come for you. In fact my spies say they're on the way˝- Sir Crocodile laughed.

_**My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**_

* * *

˝Killer, Heat with me, the rest prepare the ship for immediate leave!˝- Kidd barked and walked the plank to the harbour. His arm was yanked. Dea held it with a twinkle in her eye.

˝Crocodiles don't like snakes, didn't you know that?˝

˝We aren't sure **he** has him, stay on the ship˝

˝What if you get injured? You need me, besides someone else wants to help˝- Dea moved and a tiny figure came out. A heavy coat was on it's body and big hood hid the face. Two small hands pulled it away and revealed a familiar face. Mira.

˝What the fuck are you doing here?!˝- Kidd snarled. Mira hid behind Dea. The whole crew stared.

˝She want's to help with her power.˝

˝Before you leave Captain..she promised.˝

˝Promised what exactly brat?!˝

˝To take care of you...˝

˝Fuck..fine. Let's go get Wire back and leave this Hell hole˝

_**There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young,  
I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs  
Reminding me of a friend.**_

* * *

a/N 1: Song = Swedish House Mafia – Don't you worry child

a/n 2 : 8 chapters after this, I really should make something :P I'm sorry for the late reply, kinda got too much into Kaichou wa Maid Sama whoopsie...

a/n 3: Am I the only one that thinks Croc is hot? .


End file.
